I Found You
by FourKins
Summary: These are One-shots about humanoid pokemon. It's basically fluff and very cutesy. Don't read if you are looking for something more deep! (You've been warned) Each story is based on a pokedex entry. The chapters correspond with the pokedex entry. They really aren't as scary as they look.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "I'm Sorry"**

_**This is for fun. Each chapter feature a different humaniod pokemon. These will be more like one-shots then an actual story. This story features Bulbasaur.**_

_My name; Dan. Age; 10. Occupation; too young to tell you. Address; 201 Base Run Drive in Saurville. Hobby; unknown... but willing to find out! Gender; male, obviously. Clan; Saurus tribe. Dreams; Wanna be the best! Level; 1_

"Dan! Are you up there!" calls his Mom from downstairs.

"Yeah," he replys. "Down in a sec."

"You better come down right now!" scolds his Mom.

"In a sec!" he yells back.

"Daniel Tri Saurus! You get down here right now!" yells Mom.

"Comeing! Comeing!" he yells back as the ten year old boy with messed up hunter green hair puts down his pencil. He jumps off his desk chair and dashs down the stairs to his mother.

"There you are Dan! It took you forever!" says his mother with a smile from the oven. She was stiring something in a big pot. His mother is a gorgeous, young level 2 girl white tan skin and happy red eyes.

"I was finishing something up," says Dan.

"Come here! Come here!" says his mother as she waves him over. "I want you to try something!"

Dan looks into the pot with curious big red eyes. There was a pale yellow-green liquid boiling with leaves and greens in it. "Is that Spinach soup?" asks Dan.

"I thought I could make it for dinner!" says the Mother with a sweet smile. She then takes out a spoon and lets the broth seep into it. "You want to try?"

Dan takes a bite instantly and swallows. "It's so good!" says Dan excitedly. "More please!"

"You have to wait till later," says the Mom as she continues to stir.

"More! More! More!" chants Dan. "I want more!"

"No more," says the Mom more sternly.

"MORE!" cries Dan.

"That's it!" yells the Mom as she clatters the items around her, annoyed. "You are not getting any more! So you better get out before I make you get out!"

"More~!" whines Dan.

"Go play outside!" yells the Mother as she pushes Dan out of the pale clay house into the forest.

"So stingy!" says Dan as he sticks out his tongue. He then turns around and marched into the woods. "Stupid stingy old hag! I don't even want your stupid soup! That'll show her!"

"What are you doing," says a girl as she hang upside down from a tree, scarying Dan out of his pants.

"Anne! Don't do that," says Dan as he pulls up his pants.

"Sorry," laughs the girl mischeviously as she lands on the ground. She was a girl Dan's age with twin silky green ponytails high up on her head. She had laughing red eyes with a spotted turquoise dress. She's been Dan's friend since forever, and they were also neighbors, which made in convienant. She was also the one of three level 1 girl in the village, which housed eighteen level 1 boys. _We're just friends... I've gotta remember that, _thinks Dan.

"What are you looking at?" asks Anne with a tilt of her head.

"You're ugly face!" snaps Dan as he glares at her.

"You're the one that's lookin' at it!" retorts Anne as she places her fists on her hips.

"I've been exiled!" says Dan as he points at Anne."I can't go back home till dinner so you've gotta play with me."

"Why do I gotta!" snaps Anne.

"Please!" begs Dan.

"Fine," sighs Anne, defeated.

"Yes!" cheers Dan as a giant smile grew on his face so that his two tiny fangs were seen. He then energetically hops around as he says, "Come on! Come on! What should we do first?"

"Sludge Bomb," says Anne as she mimics his smile with her own, showing off her own tiny fangs.

"'Kay~!" cries Dan as they run off into the woods.

"Ugh~!" whines Dan as he falls backwards. "It's so hot~!"

"Eat your popsicle or its going to melt," scolds Anne as she stops eating her own for a second to tell him so.

"But it doesn't taste good!" complains Dan.

"How is that my fault?" asks Anne as she shrugs. _Because you wanted the green one, _thinks Dan.

"Then give me yours!" says Dan as he pops back up.

"No way~! This it definantly mine," says Anne as she sticks it in front of his face. Dan then takes a bite out of it and gave a cheeky smile, showing his tiny fangs again.

"Why'ed you do that!" yells Anne as she jumps up.

"Now we indirectly kissed," laughs Dan as he continues to eat his popsicle a little too cheerfully.

"You're such a jerk!" yells Anne. "That was my first kiss!"

"Oi!" yells Dan, not liking that he was being yelled at. "It's not like we actually kissed!"

"What?" asks Anne, almost in shock.

"If I wanted to kiss a girl it would definantly _not _be you!" says Dan as he stands up to look at her face. _Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me._

"What?" asks Anne again. Her eyes started to tear up as she just stared at Dan. _THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO MAKE IT BETTER! _thinks Dan, agitated

"It was just a joke, okay," says Dan. "You didn't even lick it after me so it doesn't count. No go. Technically only I had a first kiss."

"Does a kiss mean so little to you?" asks Anne as she starts to cry. Dan then takes Anne's face and brings it close to his, kissing her. _WHAT AM I DOING! Am I really an idiot! Please! Just don't hate me!_

Dan then lets go and turns his back so he doesn't have to see her face, knowing he did wrong. "There," says Dan, not wanting to seem like he likes her. "Now you can stop crying about your stupid first kiss." _Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me._

An icy, cold splat hits Dan in the back and quickly starts to slid down his back. Anne had thrown her popsicle at him. "You jerk!" yells Anne, red faced because she was blushing, and crying. She then turns around and starts to run away. Dan turns around and watches her leave, just standing there. _Oops._

Dan looks at the clock on the kitchen table as it times the leafloaf in the oven. His head is resting on his arm as the timer is eye level with his eyes. It's been almost a month since he kissed Anne, and she hasn't talked to him. He really did make a mistake... stupid.

"ARGGH!" yells Dan spontaneously, scaring his mother, as he ruffles his green hair and leans back in his chair.

"Are you okay!" says his mother in panic.

"No!" yells Dan as he slams his hands on the table.

"What's wrong?" asks his mother.

"It's nothing," says Dan as he continues to stare at the ceiling. His mother sets down the potatoes she was mashing and walks over to his chair. She crouches down so she could see his depressed face, hopefully getting whatever inspirational message through to him.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" asks his mother sweetly. Dan rests his face back on his arm and stares at the clock again.

"I did something stupid," says Dan.

"Are you in trouble?" asks his Mother. "You don't have to go to jail do you?"

"No nothing like that," snaps Dan. He then remembers what he did and gets depressed again. "I think I hurt Anne's feelings. But I didn't mean to! It was an acciedent! I just wish I could take it back."

"Then why don't you apologize?" asks his Mother.

"I don't think a simple apology would work this time," says Dan depressed. "She hasn't talked to me in three weeks."

"Ever since I could remember you two were together," says his Mother as she pats Dan on the head. "A little misunderstanding can't get in the way of that kind of friendship."

"This one might," pouts Dan.

"Why don't you at least try to apologize?" asks his Mother. "Then continue till she does."

"I don't want to face her," says Dan as he buries his face in his arms.

"If she matters to you," says his Mother as she gets up and starts mashing potatoes again. "Then you'll find the courage to say your sorry."

Dan thinks about what his Mother said for a long time. Like a day. After that, he came to the conclusion that he rather forget his pride for Anne then not have Anne.

Dan looks up at the sky from the tree he was sitting in. _I wonder if this was the right descision..._

"I think I might tell Shu how I feel!" squeals one of the three level one girls, Gigi.

"No way! No way!" squeals the second girl, Fushi. "If you do that then I'm going to give Ushi my love letter!"

"How cute~!" squeals Gigi. "Hey! Hey! Anne! Who are you going to confess to?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be confessing to anyone," says Anne, almost as if she was forcing herself to be happy.

"Why not~!" cries Fushi. "We all are! You gotta!"

"There's like eighteen boys to choice in our level," says Gigi. "And that doesn't even count the older boys in level two. And you're really cute so it's okay."

"Don't you think you guys are a little young for that?" asks Dan from the tree. He glares down at the idiots on the ground.

"Kyaa!" squeal the two girls in shock.

"Dan!" says Anne, almost happy for a second. Then it seems that she remembers and she glares up at him. "You shouldn't scold girls who are following their hearts! Love knows no age!"

"But if they aren't ready then it'll be really embarressing," says Dan with a shrug. "And the boys are going to reject you anyways."

"How do you know?" yells Gigi.

"You don't till you try!" yells Fushi.

"Because we're not mature enough yet!" yells Dan. Anne is taken aback from this, and just stares up at Dan with sad eyes.

"You don't know anything!" yells Gigi.

"Yeah! You're just a stupid little boy!" yells Fushi as she stomps the ground.

"Well you're a stupid little girl!" yells Dan

"Take that back!" yells Anne angry. Fushi and Gigi look at Anne in surprise. They weren't expecting her to yell like that at Dan. Dan was even surprised by her outburst. Anne's big red eyes start to tear up as she says, "Is it stupid to love someone because they make you happy? Or because when they laugh all you want to do is hear it everyday? Or maybe they what to stay by his side because they feel like they want to see every part of him, know every part of him? Or stay with him because without him, they feel lost? Is that stupid?"

"Actually..." says Gigi quietly. "We don't feel that at all."

"I think I just like Ushi," says Fushi with a smile, "And our names sound so good together!"

"Oh," says Anne with a forced laugh. "I guess I've been reading too many mangas."

"It's not stupid," says Dan from the tree. Anne is startled by this replie, almost shell-shocked really and just looks up at Dan.

"Ehhh!" says Gigi as her mouth drops to the floor. "What did you say!"

"It's not stupid," says Dan a little louder as he looks to the side, trying to hide the slight ting to his face. "Feeling like that... it's not stupid."

"You're agreeing with her?" asks Fushi, confused (though she's generally confused.)

"Of course!" says Dan as his confidents comes back and he looks at the girls. "Because I've felt like that before!"

Anne takes in a deep breath as he says this while Gigi asks, "No way! With who?"

"Anne," says Dan as he looks down at her, his face getting more and more red. "I kissed you because I like you. Well... I guess the right word is love...so..."

"You kissed her?!" asks Fushi in shock as she looks at Anne, who is also red. "Was that you're first kiss?"

Anne nods her head, saying 'yes' and both girls gasp. Dan lands on the ground, perfectly, and looks at Anne.

"Sorry," says Dan sadily. Anne looks up at him, wide eyed. "I didn't mean to take your first kiss like that. You just gave is so much significance that I didn't want anyone else to have it! So... I know what I did was wrong and I know I can't give you it back, but I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to stay away from me. Do whatever you want to me! Hit me, scratch me, yell at me, punch me, make me play dress-up for a month! I don't care! I just... I just don't want you to not be in my life!"

"Okay," says Dan after that long speech. He closes his eyes and braces himself for whatever was comeing next. "Do it now."

Anne leaps forward and wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the mouth. Dan's eyes grow wide as she does this, and when she pulls away, he just stares at her. "W-wh-what?" asks Dan, confused.

"I love you too!" wails Anne as tears roll down her cheek.

"What?" asks Dan, to shocked to comprehened.

"I've loved you for a long time! And I still love you!" wails Anne as she tries to wipe away tears in a wasted effort. "But when you kissed me and made those stupid jokes, it hurt! Why would you do that!?"

"Why are you crying?" laughs Dan.

"I don't know!" wails Anne louder. "They just keep coming out!"

"Stupid," says Dan with a smile, showing off his tiny fangs. He pats her on the head, trying to confort her. "Maybe you are too immiture for this relationship."

"Shut up!" says Anne, quickly getting angry. Dan just laughs and kisses her on the forehead.

"Let's not hate each other ever again?" he asks with a smile.

"Of course!" says Anne with her own smile.

_**You finished my first one-shot~! (Not my first chapter of my one-shots but my first ever one-shot!) (If you were wondering.) Dan and Anne started off as really immature people, but by the end... I made them a little more mature. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I really could have made them high-school characters... Nah~! Because Bulbasaurs are super young anways! (They evolve to Ivysaurs at level 16). I keep refere to some of them as **_Level 1 _**or **_Level 2, _**to explain, those are just like Bulbasaur (Level 1), Ivysaur (Level 2) and Venusaur (Level 3). I'll be referring to these levels later on (with other pokemon who evolve as well, Eevee will have about 7~!) Next chapter's dedicated to Ivysaur~! Hope you continue to read it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- What Makes You Special?**

_**This one is about Ivysaur~! I know I don't have very many fans (or really any for that matter...-_-) but I want to thank you if you stuck with it till chapter two! And if you don't seem to be a fan, please stick with it until I get to your favorite pokemon! (If it's one from like the fourth or fifth generation then you don't have to, even you third generation's don't need to stay anways.) So please enjoy this chapter!**_

_The sky is so blue. It must be because of all the trees here. I don't see anyone from the _fire _region who has the same, gorgeous blue, clean air. All thay oxygen being produced. I don't think they have this anywhere else. If only..._

"Iso!" calls his friend below, interrupting his thought.

"Oi!" yells Iso as he springs up to look down at his friends from the rooftop. "I'm trying to relaxe!" Iso was an eighteen year old boy with serious red eyes and long, spiked green hair. In one of his ears were multiple piercings, and his regulated school uniform of blue-turqoise blazer and pants with a white shirt and green tie, were dissheveled and unkept. He was Saurus High's delinquent.

"Come on!" calls his friend's girlfriend. "We're going to be late!"

"All right _mom! _I'll get down there in a sec," mocks Iso.

"NOW!" yells the girlfriend.

"ALL RIGHT!" yells Iso as he jumps down. "I'm down! Are you happy?"

"You're not in class, so no," says the girlfriend.

"I'm skipping," says Iso nonchelant as he walks away from the two.

"Again?" asks the friend.

"I think the class is stupid anyways... so..." says Iso as he looks over his should at them.

"Just because you know everything doesn't mean you get to cut class!" scolds the girlfriend. "You gotta come back!"

"Why?" asks Iso, mad.

"Because we got a new student today!" says the friend with a smile.

"Well... old-new really," corrects the girlfriend.

"What?" asks Iso, starting to make connections.

"Gigi came back to Saurville," says the girlfriend with a cute smile that showed off her fangs.

"Gigi's... back?" asks Iso, trying to process it.

"Yeah, she came in this morning, we have classes with her, there only being 21 kids in our level," says the friend, trying to understand the situation also. _She's back? She's back? _thinks Iso as he rushes off the room and down the stairs. _There's no way she could be back! There's just no..._

Iso crashes into someone, not looking where he was going. He rubs his head, which seemed to have been hit in the collision. "Oi!" yells Iso. "Watch where ya going!"

"Sorry," says a girl, the one he bumbed into. _No way! _Iso looks at the girl, who was rubbing her butt (seemed to also get injured in the collision.) One of her gorgeous golden eyes were closed, almost as if she were winching. She had long, flowing, wavy golden hair that covered her like a velvet blanket. Instead of the standarized blue-turqoise skirts and blazers for the girl, she was wearing a special pale green combo with a white shirt underneath and a white ribbon. She seemed almost... fairytale like to Iso.

"Gigi?" asks Iso in shock.

"You know who I am?" asks the girl, excited.

"There's twenty students and your the new girl," says Iso as if she were stupid.

"Ahaha!" laughs Gigi as she scratches her cheek. "I guess your right. I thought it was because I'm like... this!"

"Like what?" asks Iso as he gets up. He extends his hand to her, but she flinches away from his help. He continues to reach out to her until she trustes him enough to take it.

"You know... a shiny," says Gigi as she looks down embarressed she then quickly beams up at him with a sweet smile, showing off her fangs. "I can't believe you didn't see it!

"Look, I don't care if your one of a kind or something," says Iso as he takes the stack of papers she's trying to pick up and starts walking back to the classroom with Gigi trailing behind. "Just watch where you're going from now on."

"G-give me those back!" calls Gigi as she tries to reach for the papers and ends up chasing him down the hall, him being having longer legs and all. "I need those!" cries Gigi as she lunges for them again. "The teacher made me the one who's suppose to carry them!"

"Oh really?" asks Iso as he looks at them. "I wonder why?"

"DON'T READ THEM!" panics Gigi in shock. She lunges once more for him and ends up leaping into the classroom.

"So glad you could make it you two," says the teacher, sarcastically.

"Look, I brought her in," says Iso calmly. "Do I get a prize."

"No," says the teacher, with the same stolic face.

"WHY NOT!" yells Iso, angry.

"Because you haven't been here for the last seven days yourself!" yells the teacher.

"Then I should get a double reward!" yells Iso.

"Please," begs Gigi, getting inbetween them. "Please don't fight!"

"Tch," says Iso as he turns away from the teacher and walks to his seat. "Like I'd fight a small fry like him."

"Now class," says the teacher, ignoring Iso. "Take your seats, we're about to begin the lesson. You better pay attention because this is going to be on your final exam."

There as a collective groan from the whole class as they call in the defeat. Iso stops paying attention here, he looks out the window, thinking. _Why did she come back? Why is she here? Is it some sick joke to her? Why didn't she just stay away? Maybe then... maybe then... crap, I need to change to topic! The sky! I always love thinking about the sky... I wonder what she thinks about it?_

_Ding, dong, ding dong. Dang dang dong dang. _

_ I can't believe I came here for a whole day again... Has it already been a month? Arg! Why am I doing this! Is it because of her? _thinks Iso as he leaves the classroom

"Oh no you don't," says the teacher as he stops Iso from leaving the classroom with all the other kids.

"Why not!" protests Iso as he glares at the teacher.

"Because I need you and Gigi to stay after," says the teacher as he gets Gigi also without stoping the conversation with Iso.

"But I didn't do anything wrong this time," groans Iso.

"This time?" asks the teacher, glaring at Iso. He places Gigi next to Iso so he can keep an eye on both of them.

"I'm pretty sure," says Iso as he tries to remember the last few days. "I haven't been smoking on school grounds, or drinking, I've at least _came _to school, not your class of course, and I haven't been in a fight recently either. In my opinion, I'm an A+ student!"

"THINK AGAIN!" yells the teacher, getting angry for a second. He then clears his throat and pushes up his glasses, trying to calm down. He continues by saying, "you're right about one thing, you didn't do anything wrong recently, so you're not in trouble...** this time. **In fact it's quite the opposite. The Principal has asked for you two to help out with a temporary activity."

"What! I'm not going to help at with that! Are you an idiot!" yells Iso, angry.

"I would be willing to do it by myself," says Gigi quietly. "Whatever it is..."

"No!" says the teacher sharply. "The principal specifically asked for you two."

"What is it?" asks Iso as he crosses his arms.

"Eh... am I hearing early submission from our stubborn youth?" asks the teacher with a cheeky grin on his face as he leans in closer, trying to catch every word, though he already knows that he didn't make a mistake.

"I'm not agreeing to it right away," says Iso. "But I want to at least know what it is before I regret it. It's not everyday that the Principal asks for me specifically."

"The local orphanage wants you two to help with the level 1 students who will be taking your places next year. Since you two have the highest scores, the principal thought you guys were the only people for the job! His words, not mine."

"He has the second highest score!" says Gigi in shock.

"First highest," says Iso without a change in mood or a heartbeat out of place. It was cold hard knowledge, nothing more.

"How can that be!" says Gigi, still in shock. "You don't study, you don't pay attention, you don't take notes. You sleep more then you eat, which is saying something. How can you possibly have a higher score then me?"

"Yes," says Iso, really angry now. "I wonder how that can be?"

"Oops..." says Gigi as she covers his mouth. "I- I didn't mean it... It wasn't suppose to..."

"Don't sweat it," says Iso with an indifferent shrug. "And the answer to your question is yes."

"What question?" asks Gigi.

"'Is he _really _special?!'" says Iso, trying to mock Gigi.

"Shock! How did you know!" asks Gigi. She then looks around skeptically. She then leans in to whisper into Iso's ear, which catches him and his heart off guard, saying, "Can you read minds?"

"Only yours," whispers Iso back. _Way to stay cool Iso~! You're the man! _

Gigi looks up at Iso, wide eyed. She seemed to be dazzled and aw-struck by him.

"OI! Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come with me?" asks Iso as he starts to leave.

"What?" asks Gigi as she trails behind.

"Where are you going?" asks the teacher in panic.

"To help the orphans," says Iso innocently.

"That doesn't start _today!" _says the teacher.

_Think of something fast, think of something fast! _"Better late then never," says Iso. _Better late then never! How the heck did I make it to the top of the class! Stupid, coming to school everyday! Now it's screwed the whole grading scale up! _

"You have to wait till next week!" calls the teacher.

"Fine then, I'm leaving," says Iso, less angry. He then bows to the teacher in a mocking way and says sarcastically, "Have a great day!"

Iso turns and walks down the stairs to the entrance of the school. "WAIT!" calls Gigi. Iso stops and looks behind his shoulder to see Gigi running down the stairs towards him.

"I can't accept that you're in the top of the class!" yells Gigi. "From today on... YOU'LL BE MY NUMBER ONE RIVAL!"

"Rival huh?" asks Iso as he thinks about it. "Never been one of those before. I accept, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you because your a girl!"

"I won't lose to a dilenquent like you!" yells Gigi.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," says Iso as he gives her an evil smile, flashing his pointy fangs. Gigi jumps a little, after he shows his smile, but she then takes a deep breath and takes a step forward, puffing out her chest.

"Not if I feed you first!" challenges Gigi. Iso tries to stiffle his laugh, but it gets the better of him. He ends up curling over, holding his stomach, because he's laughing so hard.

"Ah!" laughs Iso, now able to breath. He pushes some of the hair that fell into his eyes back with his fingers as he smiles up at Gigi. "I tried to hold it in but... your just too cute."

Pink starts to spread across Gigi's face and Iso just looks at her. He tilts his head and asks, "Are you okay? You don't have a fever or anything, do you?"

"You're the last man on Earth who I'll like!" yells Gigi, out of the blue, as her face gets even more red.

"I already know that," says Iso as if it was a fact of life. Gigi then turn to dash down the hallway. Iso just laughs at her and continues walking down the stairs, whistling to himself. When he finally gets outside and the door closes behind him, he stops whistling and his good mood vanishes. He looks down at the ground and steps out of the doorway, putting the crown of his head on the brick wall. He looks up at the sky as it starts to seem to get cloudy. _You already told me that stupid. Do you really need to tell me again?_

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Play with me! Play with me!" shouted the little kids individually and all clustered together.

"Sorry... sorry! We can't play with you right now," says Gigi sweetly as she tries to calm down the kids with no progress. "You have to learn! You have to get into a top privet school!"

"OI!" shouts Iso from his belly. He was p'ed off now.

"Eek!" sqeaks Gigi, getting scared by Iso's loud yells. _Darn girl! _thinks Iso as his heart starts to beat faster. _Don't be so darn innocent all the time!_

"I'm Iso and this is Gigi!" yells Iso to the kids. "So you better shut up and listen or else!"

"Or else what?" asks a little girl as she raises her hand.

"Or else I'll make ya," says Iso, truely ticked off now. He makes a fist and waves it in front of the kids face. They all squeal in terrior. Gigi then gets in front of Iso, blocking him fom the kids if he tried to do anything stupid.

"Please don't hurt them! Their innocnt children!" pleads Gigi.

"Fine," says Iso as his temper quickly disperses. "But I'm only doing it for you! You got that!"

"What?" asks Gigi as she looks up at him.

"Never mind," whispers Iso as he puts his hands in his pockets and crouches down to one of the little, low tables of the kids'.

"Oi," says Iso as he looks down at the book. "What's this?"

"It's the stupid workbook their making us fill out," says one kid, puffing out her cheeks.

"I don't wanna~!" whines another as he slowly slides down his chair.

"You better!" says Iso. "Else you'll bring dishonor to your family."

"We don't have family stupid," says one of the older boys. "We're orphans."

"Do you all think that?" asks Iso.

"Yeah," say the children, not all at the same time, but it seemed pretty unanomous.

"Okay than, I want everybody up!" yells Iso as he stand up. No one moves so Iso goes around and pulls out chairs from under them. "UP! UP! Now get into a circle."

The kids do what they were told, not wanting to be man-handled again. Iso stands in the center of the circle and looks around him. "Now look to you're left," directs Iso. The kids follow. "Now look to you're right." The kids obidently follow.

"Did you see that?" asks Iso as he puts his hands on his hips, with a confident smirk.

"See what?" asks one kid.

"The people you would dishonor," says Iso. The kids look at him wide-eyed, sort of getting it. "Each and everyone of these people, in this room, are your family. They love you and wish the best for you. And if you don't even try to work hard to get into this school, then their the ones who will get hurt, because they expected more from you. You understand?"

They nod their heads yes, slowly. Some understood, others didn't, but all didn't want to disappoint the person next to them, and the sure as heck didn't want anyone in this room to be hurt.

"You ready to do this!" yells Iso, trying to pump up the kids.

"Yeah!" yell the kids, excited.

"Then listen to Gigi!" yells Iso as he throws a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" yell the kids as they quickly run to their places quickly.

"Thank you," whispers Gigi as she comes up next to him.

"I know what it's like, thinking that you have nothing, and not trying your hardest because you think it's pointless," says Iso. "And then being hurt by the person you love the most, because she expected more from you."

"She... you mean your mother?" asks Gigi.

"No," says Iso as he looks down at the ground, sad, "the girl I confessed to." Gigi's eyes grow wide, not expecting him to really love a girl enough to confess to her.

"Oi! What are you two talking about over there?" asks a kid loudly.

"Let us in! Let us in!" say a few other kids.

"We were just discussing how to make sure you stay in those seat!" yells Iso, getting energetic again. "If I see anybody move, I'm getting the stapler!"

"Kyaaa~!" squeal some girls.

"Not the stapler!" begs a boy.

"Capital punishment! Capital punishment!" chants another boy.

"Oi! You don't even know what that word means!" yells Iso as he points to the kid.

"Settle down please everyone," says Gigi as she finally is able to calm them down enough to start their lessons.

"Hey Iso," says Gigi as she helps Iso pick up the workbooks from the orphans. "The other day you mentioned a girl who you confessed to..."

"Yeah?" asks Iso as he looks at her as she stacks the books on his stack. "What about it?" _Don't tell me she..._

"W-who was it? The girl who you confessed to?" asks Gigi, turning away from him. _No... She didn't... Of course she didn't._

"Don't worry about it," laughs Iso. "It was a long time ago and she rejected me."

"What?" asks Gigi, genuinally shocked. _This girl really is a retard._

"Yeah," laughs Iso as he starts to pick up Gigi's slack. "Appearantly I was too _feminane _or something. I told her I liked her and she told me that she couldn't have a relationship with someone as... _common _I think the word was, as me. Any way... before that I was actually, quite a diligent student."

"Really?" asks Gigi as she runs to look at Iso's face.

"Yeah," says Iso with a calm face. "I would read books all the time and I would shave my head so I didn't have to deal with my hair, which actually gave me more time to read. I use to read all kinds of informational books and such."

"But you stopped?" asks Gigi as she starts to stack books again.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be _common _anymore. But now that I think about it... What really made her so special?" asks Iso as he tries to think about it himself. He then laughs and says,"I guess it's that I still love her after all this time."

"What?" asks Gigi, shocked again. _Don't tell me she figured it out! _

"Yeah," says Iso as he looks her in the eyes. "I seems to have a special connection with her... and I always see her right in front of me even though she's still an arm-lengths away. I feel like someone... too common when I'm with her, so I try to stand out, make her notice me, so I can hear the words; 'I love you.'"

"Do I know her?" asks Gigi. _She's so dense._

"Yeah... I think you guys are pretty close," says Iso.

"Is it Fushi?" asks Gigi.

"I'm not telling you!" yells Iso.

"Then I'll support you! 100%! Don't give up! Don't give up!" yells Gigi. Iso stumples a little as he thinks, _HOW CAN SHE STILL NOT KNOW! _

"You aren't doing this so my grade would drop?" asks Iso with a smile.

"Oh," says Gigi after a pause of time. She then smiles so that her fangs are hid, "You got me."

"Yeah," says Iso as he shifts the books to one arm and pats Gigi on the head with the free one. "You really can't hide anything from me."

Both Gigi and Iso laugh at each other before they start putting away the books.

"Hey Iso!" calls his friend from below the roof. Iso looks down from his perch at him.

"What you want?" asks Iso.

"We just want to talk to you!" calls his friend's girlfriend.

"I'll be down in a sec," says Iso as he gets up and jumps down off of the roof. He then brushes off his pants and looks at them. "What'cha want?"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Gigi lately," says his friend with a cheeky smile.

"So?" asks Iso, not liking where this is going. "The stupid principal made me."

"Really~? But you two are so cute together!" says the girlfriend. "Just confess to her."

"No," says Iso as he crosses his arms.

"You gotta get a girlfriend sometime!" whines his friend. "And Gigi's so cute! Not to mention that she's a shiny!"  
"So?" asks Iso with a shrug.

"Whatda ya mean so!" yells the girlfriend.

"So she's a shiny. So what? Shouldn't you be ask what makes her special?" asks Iso.

"So you don't like shinies?" asks his friend with a tilt of his head.

"I wouldn't chose to date one, if that's what you mean," says Iso. "I don't like how their considered 'special' because their simply different then us. If I had a girlfriend, I would like to be on equal grounds, not some play-thing for them. If I had to pick between a shiny and a normal... I'll probably pick a normal."

"Gigi," says the girlfriend softly.

"What?" asks Iso. _Oh crap!_

"Gigi wait!" yells the girlfriend as she rushes after her.

"Did Gigi hear that?" asks Iso, wide-eyed. His friend just simply nods his head 'yes'. Iso sprints down the stairs until he sees Gigi standing there with the girlfriend trying to confort her.

"Gigi!" yells Iso as he rush to her.

"Nows not the time..." says the girlfriend. Iso just gentle removes her from Gigi so he can see her face. He sees that her face is all red and puff from crying. He just stares at her... unable to say anything, not _knowing _what to say.

"Yes!" yells Gigi as tears streak her face. "Even shinies cry! We're human too! Just because... just because we're different doesn't mean that we're... we're not... human!"

"But why are you so special?" asks Iso.

"What?" asks Gigi, as she looks up at Iso, shocked.

"Why is it that you're treated so differently from us! That you're held above the standards!" yells Iso. "Why is it okay for one of you to reject us but not the reverse!"

"S-so you do like a shiny!" sniffles Gigi as more tears start to come out. "Why would you like a shiny when you say you would never chose to date one!"

"I never said that!" yells Iso.

"You just said..." says Gigi before Iso cuts her off.

"I said that I _wouldn't _want to date one!" yells Iso. "As in a general population but she... she!... She isn't like the rest! She's not only special on the outside, but also on the inside! She's the one person who can love me whole heartedly without judgement! She doesn't care if I look like this and act like this! She's someone I want to be with the rest of my life!"

"I don't want to hear this!" yells Gigi.

"And I don't want to see you crying over this!" yells Iso.

"Iso..." says the girlfriend faintly.

"It's okay to cry over some guy who's just rejected you!" yells Gigi as more tears start pouring out.

"When did I reject you!" yells Iso. "You never even confessed to me!"

"I'm not going to say 'I love you' now!" yells Gigi as she covers her face. "I don't want to be rejected again!"

"Ahhh~!" yells Iso as he falls into a frog-stance crouch. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Yeah! I love you! And I don't care what happens!" yells Gigi. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! I'll say it a thousand more times! I lo-..."

Gigi never got to finish her sentance because Iso had pulled her down and kissed her on the mouth. Gigi seemed to cry even harder.

"You are such a stupid girl," says Iso, trying not to look at her because of the blush that was coloring his cheeks.

"I don't care if I'm stupid~!" wails Gigi. "Just don't treat my emotions like a toy."

"Of course I wouldn't!" yells Iso as he glares at her. "Because you've been doing that to me for the past five years!"

"W-what?" asks Gigi, once again not knowing what was going on.

"Idiot! You were the one I confesse to! You rejected me remember! Because I wasn't good enough for a shiny!" yells Iso. "I thought if I changed my hair and my attitude that I forget about you... but I couldn't! You were the only girl that I could love, even if you're an idiot!"

"Sorry~!" cries Gigi.

"For what?" snaps Iso.

"For telling you that!" whimpers Gigi. "I was so wrong! Please forgive me!"

"Idiot," says Iso as he pulls her in closer to kiss her again. "I already forgave you."

"When~" whimpers Gigi as she looks up at Iso with big tearful eyes. Iso just smiles, where he shows his fangs.

"When I told you how you were special!"

_**End of another one-shot! (Now it's up to two!)Fun fact! The friend and the friend's girlfriend were Dan and Anne! Recycling! Yay~!If you didn't catch that... that's fine, but isn't it nice to meet old friends? I didn't put their names because I wanted the focus to be on Gigi and Iso, not Dan and Anne (they already got their story), but I wanted you to realize it, so I told you at the end of the story. Now you can go back and be like "yep, that's so dan." or "Ah~! New memories with Dan and Anne~!" But I really didn't want you to think that this was them eight years later or something. I hope you like Gigi and Iso, so far their kind of my favorite couple, because they had to work for it (I like journies, not destinations.) I hope you can read more and more about my characters and get to love each and everyone of them~! Next chapter is going to be Venusaur~! Please look forward to it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I Told You the Truth**

_**Hi-hi~! Thank you for everyone who's clicked this far! I know it seems like I'm rolling these out pretty quickly, but I just had my creative juices flowing, and if they stop... they die and I don't want this to die! But thank you Canon's Son for sticking with me this long and reviewing! It was a really great review! (If you haven't read it then you should~!) Wow! Last chapter was really long wasn't it? Over double the words! *shock* Hopefully, if you're still with me, you can stick with this one as well! Please look forward to this chapter, the main stars, Venusaur!**_

_ Why do I have to put up with this? Is this really necessary? Statistically speaking, this is messed up._

"Come on Nabigi! It's you're turn!" says Nabigi's friend.

"Why do I even have to come to your couples game night!" snaps Nabigi as he slams his fist on the counter table. Nabigi was a thirdy something male with broad, muscular shoulders, droppy red eyes that were covered by glasses, messed up green hair with brown at the roots and a handsome face. He looked around at the two couples around him, all married and one expecting their first child (their hoping for a girl) and the other already on their third (another boy.) Nabigi was really annoyed. There was only one level 3 girl avaliable in the village, Fushi, and there was no way she was going to look at him twice!

"I'm done with this!" says Nabigi as he gets up to get his turquoise-blue coat, ready to leave.

"Wait a second Nabigi!" says his other friend, stoping him.

"What do you want?" asks Nabigi as he looks at his friend.

"We just wanted to tell you to do your best!" says his friend with a smile.

"Yeah!" says the wife. "Be as happy as we are!"

"No going to happen," says Nabigi, refusing to look at his friends.

"Why's that?" asks the first friend, surprise.

"Have you forgotten?" asks Nabigi. "There's only one girl left."

Nabigi then walks away from his friends and out into the night air. He can see his breath, the night's so cold. "Only is Saurville," says Nabigi was a shrug as he walks off, pulling the collor of his coat up. He walks down the road to his families house when he sees someone up ahead. It was a gorgeous thirty-two year old female in an Asian inspired pale blue dress with bobbed hair that framed her face. He hair was bi-colored, half yellow half vibrant red, as was all normal level three females in the village. She was looking at smoething in her hands with her curious red eyes, but she was happy to doing it because she was smiling enought to slightly reveal her fangs.

"What are you doing here Fushi?" asks Nabigi as he looks at the girl.

"Nabigi!" says the girl in surprise as she almost drops the thing she was holding. "Don't sneak up on a girl like that!"

"I didn't know I was sneaking," says Nabigi. He then sees that the thing in her hands is a baseball, which makes him ask, "What do you have there?"

"This?" asks Fushi as she shows the baseball. "I'm holding the start of a love."

"Always so cryptic," says Nabigi as he continues to walk on by. "Have a good night!"

"Oh Nabigi!" says Fushi as she catches up to him. "How is your new class?"

"My new class? Well..." says Nabigi as he thinks of the new level twos who were moved up a grade to the more advanced classes. "Their annoying."

"That's it!" says Fushi in shock.

"Yeah," shrugs Nabigi. "Their immature because their not use to being level twos yet but I trust that they'll grow out of it. I've got a mostly rioty bunch who hate to listen, so their going to be a handful, but I have three who are very diligent. But I also have 21 kids in my class..."

"Bummer," says Fushi as she thinks about it. She starts throwing the baseball up in the air and catching it. "I got lucky this year, the new level twos for me are really smart and pay attention really well! Not to mention that they are all very diligent and always ask questions. Their so eager to learn~!"

"Their probably eager to learn because they have someone as beautiful as you teaching them," grumbles Nabigi. "My class is mostly males, so the only three who pay attention are females."

"Wait!" says Fushi as she stops and looks at Nabigi. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Look at you!" says Nabigi as he turns back to look at her. "You've got perfect skin, flawless hair, almost _all _of the level three boys chasing after you! I'm surprise that you're _still _single."

"Maybe because the right boy hasn't asked me yet," says Fushi as she skips ahead.

"What?" asks Nabigi in disbelief. "The right boy hasn't asked you?"

"Nope," says Fushi as she turns back to look at Nabigi and continues to walk, only backwards.

"Man~! Then he must be a real idiot," says Nabigi. "A guy that doesn't ask you out is a guy you don't need, just move on to the next one!"

"I can't do that!" says Fushi as she turns to look at Nabigi and points to him. "Because love isn't something you can just throw away!" Nabigi stops in his tracks for a second before he gets mad and starts up, passing Fushi.

"it's not love," says Nabigi simply.

"What?" asks Fushi as she runs to catch up to him and trying to look at his face, which he wouldn't let her.

"Never mind," says Nabigi, to angry to talk to her. They finally arrive to their apartment and climb up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow," says Fushi from her door.

"Yeah," says Nabigi as he opens up his door from across the hall. Both walk into their rooms and gently closing the door, having the same wish in their heart...

"Kyaaa!" squeals Fushi from the next classroom over. Nabigi quickly drops his things and rushes over to her.

"What's wrong Fushi!" says the other Level two teacher, Ushi. Fushi is on the ground, in his lap with a giant blush on her face. _Of course Ushi got here first! _

"Teacher! Are you okay?" asks one of her students.

"You shouldn't do that!" scolds another.

"What if you got seriously injuried!" complains a third.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" says Fushi as she waves them off. "I'm fine! See!"

She does a little jig with a smile on her face.

"I'm so relieved," sighs Ushi. "Who knows where we'll be without Fushi around!"

Everyone in the class gives a unanomous agreement. _Ding dong ding dong! _rings the bell.

"That's lunch eveybody!" says Fushi energetically with a clap of her hands. Now remember to come back here where you're done!"

"Yes Teacher!" call all the students in unison as they hurriedly get their things and leave.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Ushi, conserned.

"Positive!" says Fushi with a grin.

"Okay then..." says Ushi hesitantly before he leaves. Ushi turns around and notices Nabigi standing there. "Hey Nabigi! See you at lunch?"

"Nah, I have a lot of papers to grade so I'll be eating in my classroom," explains Nabigi.

"Sorry man," says Ushi as he pats him on the shoulder as he leaves.

"I'm fine!" says Fushi as she tries to straighten papers.

"Are you sure you're fine?" asks Nabigi as he walks over to her.

"I told you the truth!" yells Fushi as she looks directly at him. Nabigi just takes her leg and lefts it up.

"W-what are you doing!" says Fushi as she falls. A blush covers her face as she can't understand the situation.

"Just hold still!" says Nabigi as he pulls off her white boot and sock. He looks over her ankle closely, seeing it swollen and bruised.

"Just fine are you?" asks Nabigi, angry as he glares at her. She looks at him as if she was scared.

"Arggh!" says Nabigi. He then picks her up quickly and starts carrying her down the hall.

"What are you doing!" asks Fushi as her blush seems to increase.

"You need to be looked at! I'm taking you to the nurse!" says Nabigi.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" says Fushi as she starts to struggle with him. Nabigi sets her down so he could look in her eyes.

"Don't do unnecessary things!" says Nabigi. "I'm here to help you! You don't have to fight it!"

She just looks to the ground, ashamed but doesn't want to admit it.

"Now," says Nabigi as he puts his hands on his hips and straightens his back (there's about a seven inch difference between them. He's about a 6 foot 2 inch and she's 5 foot 5 inches.) He looks down at her through his glasses and says, "you ready to act like a big girl and go to the nurse?"

After a few minutes, she nods her head yes. He pats her on the head with a smile that showed his fangs and said, "good girl!" Fushi looks up at him with wide eyes. He then tries to clear his throat and turn his head so that she would see his blush. After he was done with that, he picks her up in his arms and looks down at her with a sweet smile.

"You ready?" asks Nabigi. Fushi only manages to shake her head yes to answer his question. He then started to the hall again towards the nurse.

Nabigi walks down the street after going shopping at the grocery store. _I can't believe those stupid kids made me to this! _thinks Nabigi as he looks at the black velvet box in his hand. _What am I even going to do with this! My friends would think... and what about Fushi... She would think... ARGGH! Why did I let their annoying little voices get to me!_

"Nabigi?" asks a voice from behind him. Nabigi quickly tries to hide the box by stuffing it in his pocket. He then turns around to see Fushi.

"Fushi!" he says, a little to surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The kids told me to come find you," says Fushi. "They said you needed to talk to me or something? Said it was urgent?"

"They said that now?" asks Nabigi. _Those stupid brats! Their going to pay by taking ten pop quizes in a row! _"You know how they are, always the end of the world and all," says Nabigi with a shrug. "I only asked if I could talk with you later, it really isn't urgent."

"What was it you wanted to talk with me about?" asks Fushi as they both start walking down the street.

"You're ankle!" says Nabigi, remembering what happened the other day. "Is it getting any better?"

"Yeah~!" says Fushi happily. "I just can't do anything stupid in the next few weeks or it might get worst. Right now it's just a minor sprain."

"I'm glad," says Nabigi with a relieved sigh and smile.

"Really?" asks Fushi.

"Well yeah," says Nabigi as he looks ahead. "When you're gone, I would have to teach you're students, and I might bring their grade down."

"Oh..." says Fushi as she looks down at the ground.

After they walked around a bit, they came to a garden with the most gorgeous flowers, all happy and cheerful colors, that seemed to still shine even though it was sunset.

"No way~!" cries Fushi happily as she dances around on the path. "Nabigi! You would not believe this!"

"Try me," says Nabigi as he follows behind.

"Promise you won't laugh?" asks Fushi as she crouches down to smell a flower.

"Promise," says Nabigi as he puts his hands in his pocket. He encases the black box in one hand tightly.

"Well... I've been having this one dream," says Fushi as she stands up and looks up at the sky. Nabigi didn't know if it was the sun or if it was because she was blushing, but her face was completely red. "The dream starts off with me and this man I love, just laughing and having fun. Then we come into this garden where we end up kissing so passionately that the sun and moon and stars fall away. And when I open my eyes, there he is! On one knee, proposing to me with the cheesiest proposal ever!"

_This is too perfect, _thinks Nabigi as he wraps his fingers around the box. _Don't do it! Don't do it!_

"And, of course, I say yes!" says Fushi with a happy smile that shows her fangs. "And I keep playing that dream over and over in my head! And my heart always beats really fast like, bum bum! Bum bum! Bum bum!"

_Don't kiss her! Don't kiss her! _thinks Nabigi as he starts getting closer and closer to Fushi's face. _Think about how embarressing it would be if she rejects you! Don't do it! Don't do it!_

"Nabigi!" says Fushi as she stares at his really close face, wide-eyed. "W-what are you doing?"

"This flower," says Nabigi, trying to think fast. He reaches over to her hair and pulls a flower that had gotten stuck in it. "It seems to match to color of your hair quiet perfectly..."

"Oh..." says Fushi as she takes the flower that was given to her. "Is that so?"

"Don't looks so gloomy about it!" laughs Nabigi as he walks on by. "There's rarely anything that can match you're beauty."

"Hey Nabigi!" calls Fushi from behind. "You dropped this!"

_Oh no... _thinks Nabigi as he feels through his pockets. _I must have dropped the box when I took the flower out of her hair. _He quickly turns back to see as she opens the black velvet box and her eyes grow wide.

"Ah! Sorry," apologizes Nabigi with a forced smile, one that wasn't able to show his fangs. "You weren't suppose to see that!"

"I-it's a..." says Fushi in shock.

"Yeah..." says Nabigi as he opens the box to look at the sparkling silver and gold band with a diamond on top. "It was my mother's wedding ring. Somehow the concept of marriage was brought up when I was looking after both our students and they keep trying to get me to have the ring re-fitted so I can propose to the woman I love."

"I... I didn't even know you were dating," says Fushi, unable to look anywhere else but the ground.

"I'm not... exactly," says Nabigi as he rubs the back of his neck a slight blush spreads across his cheeks as he starts to talk about the girl he loves. "I've always loved her from a distance, and I've talked to her many times... But I feel like that... without her, my life isn't complete. And I can't see anyone else taking her place! She's so good with children! And she might not be able to cook, but I don't care! Because when she smiles.. my whole world seems to light up with it!"

"Well then," says Fushi as she takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "Propose to her soon because I'm supporting you with everything I've got! But who knows how long that would be!"

Fushi was smiling up at Nabigi, but it seemed forced since her fangs weren't showing. As Nabigi looked down on this all he could think about it, _Do it now! Now! You just have to say, "will you marry me?" That's it! No big scene, no cheesy line! If you don't have the confidents to do it! Just find enough to just say that!_

"Fushi!..." says Nabigi, as he was getting his courage up.

"Man this night is getting cold!" says Fushi quickly as she rubs her shoulders. "We better hurry back to the apartment before they find us out here like frozen popsicles.

"Here," says Nabigi as he hands her his coat. "I don't need it and I've got more layers on then you do." Nabigi looks down at her short, sleeveless dress as he says this.

"N-no! I didn't mean for you to..." says Fushi quickly, but was cut off by Nabigi as he lays the jacket on her shoulders.

"If you don't want it then just leave it," says Nabigi as he continues to walk on. _Well that went fetchingly! Idiot..._

"So how'd it go with Ms Fushi?" asks the students as they all gather around to look at the ring.

"Obviously he was rejected because he still has the ring!" replies one student.

"I didn't even propose," says Nabigi as he looks up at the ceiling.

"WHAT!?" yells the whole class in unison.

"Not so loud!" says Nabigi quickly as he tries to shush them. "Where do you think we are! Outside?!"

"You were so excited about it yesterday!" says one student.

"You chickened out didn't you?" judged another student.

"You love her though," says another.

"Look! Marriage isn't like a confession!" says Nabigi as he gets out of his chair. "You can't just pretend you're still friends after it happens! Marriage is saying that you're committed to that person for the rest of you're life! It isn't something to laugh about, that's why adults are the only ones who can get married."

"He does have a point," says a student as she looks down at the wedding ring.

"MAN~!" cries one of the more... troublesome student. "Why can't she love teach like we do!"

"Yeah then it would be easier!" says another.

"_Everything _would be easier if that were true," says Nabigi as he crosses his arms. "But that's just _not _now the world works."

"Life's so hard~!" whines one student.

"You're preaching to the choir," says Nabigi as he leans on his desk, thinking.

"Can Mr. Nabigi come to the front office!" says the speakers above them. "The principal would like to speak to you."

"What am I? A student?" asks Nabigi as he ruffles his hair in frustration. "Arggh! I'm sending Ms. Fushi in, so you better behavior or else!"

As he leaves the students all get a mischevious gleam in their eye.

Nabigi knocks on Fushi's door before saying, "I've been summoned to the office, can you watch my class while I'm gone?"

"Sure," says Fushi, not even looking up from the blackboard as she writes.

"And tell me if they do _anything _bad," says Nabigi. "They seem to be getting more and more troublesome."

He turns to leave and notices all the students are glaring at him and giving him dirty looks. _What's all that about? _thinks Nabigi. He just shrugs and continues to walk towards the office.

"Mr. Nabigi?" asks the Principal in his office.

"Yes sir?" asks Nabigi as he polietly walks in and sits in one of the chairs. "Why did you call me up here?"

"I just wanted to be the first to congradulate you and Ms. Fushi on the engagement!" says the Principal with a hearthy laugh. "Send my congradulations to the Misses for me!"

"I didn't propose," says Nabigi, started to get angry that everyone in the school knew about this none existant engagement.

"What!" asks the Principal, falling out of his chair. He quickly stood up and dusted the dirt from where he fell. He then cleared his throat and got his bearings. "I'm really quiet disappointed in you."

"I was going to but..." says Nabigi as he looks at some stain on the floor. _I lost my courage. _

"You do know you won't find another girl like her, even in the whole Kusa," says the Principal.

"I know!" says Nabigi, getting frustrated again. "It's just so hard to talk to her in that way because I'm afraid she's going to reject me!"

"If you don't try then you'll never know," says the Principal.

"If I don't try then I won't get hurt," says Nabigi

"You both will get hurt if you continue this," says Principal.

"I have a class to teach," says Nabigi as he gets up to leave.

"Just remember," says the Principal as Nabigi turns the door handle but doesn't open the door, "Trust you're gut."

Nabigi opens the door and storms down the hallway. "'Trust you're gut' yeah right! My gut's the one who's making chicken out!"

Nabigi noticed that all the classrooms where empty as he walked by. "Ah!" says Nabigi, "I guess it's lunch time."

He looks into the teacher lodge to see if Fushi or Ushi is there and stops dead in his tracks. Both Fushi and Ushi were there, sitting at a table, laughing and conversing, and inbetween then was a black velvet box. On Fushi's finger was a diamond ring, which she lovingly stroked. Nabigi quickly turns on his heels and rushes down to his room. _I knew it! I knew she liked Ushi! I shouldn't have even re-fitted the ring for her.. I'm such an idiot! 'Follow my gut', great advise sir!_

"Ugh! It's gotta be around here somewhere!" says Nabigi as he looks for the black velvet box in the flower bushes in the garden. He lost the ring box and can't seem to find it at school, so he retraced his steps trying to find it.

"Nabigi! Wait up!" calls Fushi as she chases after Nabigi.

"What is it?" asks Nabigi over his shoulder.

"Here," says Fushi as she hands him the missing box. She was panting because she had been running this whole time trying to find Nabigi.

"Where did you find this!" says Nabigi as he reaches for it.

"You're kids had it," laughs Fushi. "When I went to check on you're class today, I noticed that they had it and I knew that it was important to you so I confinsceted it and scolded them."

"Thank you so much," says Nabigi as he smiles sadily at Fushi. "Oh! And congrats on your engagement."

"What?" asks Fushi, as she looked shocked.

"I saw you and Ushi in the break room today," says Nabigi as he looks down at Fushi.

"Oh that?" asks Fushi with a smile. "Ushi actually took your ring out of the box and put it on my finger. Sorry, but he did it so fast that I didn't have a chance to react. He was telling me how this ring would complete our 'look' since we look so good together anyways."

"You should talk about me when you're with him," says Nabigi as he looks at the ground. "Or else he'll get the wrong idea..."

"What wrong idea?" asks Fushi.

"He'd think you like me instead of liking him," says Nabigi.

"Idiot!" yells Fushi. "Ushi is gay! He told me so in eleventh grade when I _confessed _to him! I don't like him!"

"So that means I have a chance," whispers Nabigi as he stares at her wide eyed.

"What?" asks Fushi as she just looks at Nabigi in confusion. Nabigi then reaches out towards her and pulls her in close for a kiss. She doesn't struggle, she doesn't push away, she even kisses him back. When they finished, Nabigi quickly got on one knee before she opened her eyes so he could recreate that dream for her, even if it hadn't been him.

"Fushi," says Nabigi as he opens the ring box. She looks down and covers her mouth with her hand. "I was telling you the truth. I love you. I love your smile, I love they way laugh and how you work so well with the children. I love how kind and gentle you are and I feel like every day is a good one if your by my side. You're the only woman for my side. You don't have to say yes, I don't expect you to say yes, but please..."

Nabigi was never able to say 'will you marry me' because Fushi answered his question before he asked it by kissing him on the lips.

"Of course I'll marry you!" cries Fushi as tears fall down her cheek. Nabigi just laughs and pulls her into a hug. He then entwins his fingers with hers, putting the ring on her finger has he does this.

"I don't ever want to let you go," whispers Nabigi into Fushi's ear.

"Neither do I," laughs Fushi. "But we're going to if you want me to fit in my wedding dress."

"You don't need a wedding dress," says Nabigi as he looks into Fushi's eyes. "You're perfect the way you are."

_**And that's scene. Thank you for making it this far in the journay! Once again I recycled characters~! It was the couple at the beginning of the chapter. The ones who were on their third son was Dan and Anne. The couple who were going to have a daughter were Iso and Gigi. And yes, their son and daughter would fall and love and get married in the future, but that's a different story! Hopefully you found my story about Venusaur fun and entertaining and I wish that you'll come back for more. Next time is going to be Charmander! Please look forward to it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- You Make Me Happy**

_**Wow... four chapters already... time sure does speed by. I finally get to write about a different kind of pokemon! (Not that I don't like Bulbasaur, he's my favorite pokémon of generation one, but you can only write about one pokémon so many times before you're sick of the color green.) I also published a new chapter for Road to Honor, so if I don't finish this in May, then I'm probably finishing up in June. Now... Let's start the Charmander story~!**_

_I hate Charming Valley! It's always cloudy and smoky and there's fire everywhere... not to mention that you can't have an intelligent conversation with anyone! Why was I born here!_

An eleven year old boy wearing a red leather jacket, black undershirt and glooves and orange pants is standing on a cliff, looking off on the village on the other side. He runs his fingers through his spikey orange hair. He rolls his oceanic blue eyes. He has a cute face that looks femanine.

"I hate this place!" yells the boy at the top of his lungs from the cliff and listens to it echoing through the ash covered plains.

"Why?" asks a girl behind him. Ako turns around to see a girl eating turnips and staring at her. She was drop dead gorgeous eleven year old girl with wavy, volumous and short orange hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her sparkling pale blue eyes that seemed to be laughing at him.

"What are you doing there!" yells the boy, shocked.

"Nothin' much," says the girl with a shrug as she nipples on her turnip.

"This is my place," says the boy angry. "You don't have a right to be here!"

"I do have a right though," says the girl as she jumps off the rock she was sitting on. She walks over and looks the boy up and down.

"I'm Princess Ito," says the girl, now angry.

"P-p-p-princess!" stammers the boy. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Are you sure?" asks Ito as she takes his face in her hands and stares deep into his eyes.

"Yes?" asks the Boy. Ito glares at him before she lets out a great, cheerful laugh.

"I wasn't expecting that!" laughs Ito as she clutches at her stomach.

"Don't laugh at me!" yells the boy as a giant blush covers his face. Tears start forming in his eyes. "I come here so that they can't make fun of me!"

"You too~!" says Ito excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asks the boy as he looks at her with wide eyes.

"Well..." says Ito as she crosses her arms, trying to hide her insecurity. "People always make fun of my that I'm the most manish princess ever **and I don't like it! **I want to be a girl!"

"I have the same problem!" says the boy as he perks up. "Every keeps telling me that I'll too girlie and that I have a feminane face and keep putting me in dresses!" He then starts sniffles and blinks back tears as he says, "I just want to be a man."

"Then why don't you?" asks Ito.

"It's not that easy," says the boy as he uses his sleeve to wipe the boogers running from his nose. "If it was then you would act like a girl already."

"I guess you're right..." laughs Ito. "But maybe we can learn to be more happy with who we are?"

"No! I want to be more manily!" snaps the boy.

"How about you come over to my house later?" asks Ito with a smile. "Our chief-of-security is the manilest person I know!"

"And my Mom's the girliest person I know!" says the boy, excited.

"Then come to the palace at eight~!" says Itoexcited.

"Really?" asks the boy, started to get pumped up.

"Yeah!" says Ito a brilliant smile that showed off her fangs.

"So tomorrow at eight!" says the boy happily as he runs down the cliff, trying to get home to see his mother.

"Wait! What should I tell the guard if they asks who's coming tomorrow?" yells Ito.

"Tell them to look for an Ako and Akia!" yells Ako behind him with a brilliant smile of his own. Ito watches that smile and a smile of her own just naturally spread acrossed her face with much thought on her part.

"I'll be waiting for you! So don't be late!" calls Ito as he runs down the clff. A big smile spreads across Ako's face also. _I can finally be a man! There's no woman who would call me a 'friend' again! Osh! Let's do this_

"Hurry up Mom!" yells Ako, watching and waiting for her to hurry up. "We're going to be late!"

"If you would have told me where we were going I would have been able to plan this better!" yells his mom, really far behind. She was a level three female, single with three kids, two were level two and moved out. The mother had short red hair that highlighted her cheek bones really well.

"It's a secret!" yells Ako. "Now hurry up! We have to be there by eight!"

"It's Seven fifty-two! We're okay! Don't worry about it!" yells his mom as she stops to rest.

"No! No! No!" yells Ako as he runs over and pulls her up, pulling her.

"Wait up Ako!" yells his mother as she is pulled throught the streets. "What's the rush."

"We have a few minutes to get to the palace before we're late! Ito will be so mad if we're late~!" whines Ako as he stomps his foot. "I don't to see her angry."

"Ito?" asks his Mom, as she realizes why he's in a rush. "Like _princess _Ito?"

"I think that's what she said," says Ako, having to think about it.

"Then let's got! Let's go!" says his Mother, starting to pull him. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for you remember!" yells Ako, trying to get a foot-hold.

"Don't get sassy with me!" yells his mother. "And pick up your feet! What're you? A slug?"

"I'm not a slug~!" whines Ako as he starts to cry.

"Don't cry in front of the princess!" scolds his mother.

"Why not!" wails Ako, crying harder.

"Because it's not attractive," scolds his mother.

"I don't want to be attractive!" yells Ako with tears forming at the end of his eyes.

"No! I've had three sons! One of them is going to be a king!" yells his mother as he pulls him through the gates of the palace.

"Halt!" yells a guard as he stops them with their spears. They looked big and serious.

"We're here to see Ito~!" says Ako with a happy smile that showed his little fangs.

"You dare to call the princess by her first name!" says the guard, angry. He pushes Ako down with the butt of his spear-thing.

"Ako!" yells his mother as she rushes up to him and checks his boo-boos over. "We were invited!"

"What?!" asks the guard, angry, Ako looks up at the scary guards, not able to think of what to do.

"Oi!" yells a voice from behind them. Everyone turns around to see Ito in red, shimmering dress that changed into burnt tutu material around the waist because of all the ash and fire in the valley, everyone's clothes were like that. That's why they can't have nice things.

"Why are you terriorizing my guest?" asks Ito as she throws a rock at them. "What gives you the right!"

"Sorry Princess," apologizes the guards " We didn't know! We thought he was just another kid!"

"Well he's not! I invited him here so get away!" yells Ito as she throws another rock.

"Yes Princess! Sorry Princess! Please forgive us Princess!" beg the gurads.

"I'll think about it," says Ito as she puffs out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Oi! Princess!" yells a tall, muscular man wearing a blue suit to show that he was the leader of his group. The suit showed that he was also one of the guards. "Don't just throw things at them because you don't agree with their tactics. They're just trying to protect you."

"I know..." says Ito with a pout. "But it's still annoying!"

"Is this the chief-of-secritary?" asks Ako as he brushes the dirt off his pants and stands up straight. "I want to be more manily! Please help me!"

"This is the twerp you were telling me about?" asks the man as he nods his head at Ako, glaring at the small child.

"I'm not a twerp!" yells Ako as he rushes through the gates towards him. "I want to change. Make me a man!"

"Not with that body we can't," says the man as he looks Ako up and down.

"But you can fix that... right Mr. Gray?" asks Ito as she looks up to him.

"Mmmm..." thinks Mr. Gray as he shakes his head.

"But you'll try... right?" asks Ito as she glares him.

"As you wish," sighs Mr. Gray, unable to ignore the Princess's request. "We're going to have to at least make him more masculine... muscles... we should at least start him on a regimant for muscles... pathetic whimp."

"Mr. Gray!" yells Ito as she elbows him in the stomach.

"Oaf!" says Mr. Gray as he doubles over her elbow. He then straightens up and regains his composer, "I was out of line."

"You bet you were," glares Ito.

"Ah! I'm Ako's mother, Akia," says the mother as she walks up to the princess with outstretched hands. "I normally run a bakery, but my daughter-in-law and sons are taking over it. Normally all four of them would be helping out, but one of my daughter-in-laws is pregnant right now so she's on bed-rest."

"Why?" asks Ito with a blank face.

"Pregnant girls don't have the stanima like they use to," explains the mother with a laugh. "I guess you're just to young to understand that."

"No, I understand," says Ito. "I just don't know why she's milking it."

"Oi!" yells the mother. "Don't say you understand when you really don't!'

"What was that!" yells Ito as she tries to get all up into her face, but wasn't able to reach, her being so much taller.

"I'm going to teach you some manners, you little brat!" yells his mother as she lungs at Ito. Seven guards surrounded her, pointed ends up. The mother quickly backs off with her hands up in surrender. It was something she wasn't expecting. "I'm away! I'm away! Hands are off the princess!"

"You guys need to stop!" says Ito as a vain pops out of her head.

"Yes Princess," says the guards as they back off.

"So annoying," grumbles Ito.

"For our first lesson!" says the mother. "I'm going to teach you how to put some gratitude in that attitude!"

"As gently as possible? Right?" asks Mr. Gray, as he glares at her.

"Sure," says the Mother as she takes Ito's hand and pulls her into the building. "Let's go _Princess_."

"Stop pulling! OW~! It hurts! Oi! You going to stop soon?" asks Ito as she's dragged into the castle.

"She's going to be okay...right?" asks Mr. Gray, worried.

"More importantly, are you going to teach me how to be a man~!" says Ako, pumped up. "Please look after my training!"

"First off, stop saying these fluffy words like please and thank you!" yells Mr. Gray. "Just get to the point! Don't be such a suss."

"Teach me teacher!" says Ako as he hugs his.

"NO!" yells Mr. Gray. "No more of that either! You gosh darn girl... No wonder they don't treat you like a boy."

"Take that back you big meanie!" wails Ako as he starts to cry.

"Are you sure you're a guy..." asks Mr. Gray, skeptically.

"I am! I am!" cries Ako as he starts to throw a tantrum.

"Well them... man up!" orders Mr. Gray.

"No no no!" yells Mr. Gray. "You're not giving it all your force! Try again!"

"Yes sir!" says Ako as he goes through the coordinated route with the a wooden sword.

"More power with your lunge!" yells Mr. Gray. "Make sure you follow through with your lunge correctly!"

"Yes sir!" says Ako as he goes through it again.

"What are you doing!" yells Mr. Gray.

"What you told me to sir," says Ako as he looks up at Mr. Gray.

"That's not what I told you to did!" yells Mr. Gray. "Can't you see that you're doing it all wrong!"

"S-sorry sir," says Ako as he starts to tear up.

"Men don't cry!" yells Mr. Gray.

"Sorry sir~!" wails Ako.

"I think nows a great time for a break," says Ako's mother as she walks out with a tray of ice tea. Ito follows behind like a puppy, skipping happily behind.

"We made apple bunnies and ice tea~!" says Ito happily.

"Bunnies~!" says Ako as he drops the sword and hops over to the snacks. "Pon, pon, pon!"

"Men don't say 'pon'!" scolds Mr. Gray harshily as he 'whacks' Ako on the head with the back of his sword.

"Owie~!" pouts Ako. "I don't have to be the perfect man in front of Ito so it's fine! It's fine! Ito! Ito! Look at the bunnies! Pon, pon, pon~!"

Ako makes the apple rabbits hop along the porch in a cute way. Ako then extends a rabbit towards Ito with a smile and says, "Now you try~!"

"Why do I have to try?" asks Ito as she looks at the apple bunny.

"Because," says Ako as he puffs out his cheeks. "It's cute."

Ito takes the rabbit and tries to play with it like Ako. "P-p-po-po-pon! P-po-pon! Pon!"

"Yay! Like that!" says Ako as he takes a rabbit apple also. "Pon, pon~!"

"Pon... pon!" says Ito, shakily.

"Pon! Pon!"

"P-pon, pon."

"Ako!" scolds his mother. "Stop playing with your food."

"Sorry mom," says Ako as he starts to nibble on his rabbit. "Hey mom!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I go play for the remainder of snack?"

"I suppose so."

"Come on Ito," says Ako as he grabs her hand and pulls her into the yard. "Let's play~!"

Ako then starts hopping around like a rabbit, saying 'pon~!' as he jumped. Ito tries to copy him, but it seems more awkward when she does it. After hopping around the yard a few times, they land in a laughing heap on the ground. Ako starts rolling around and laughing while Ito contemplates something.

"Ako?" asks Ito.

"Yeah Ito?" asks Ako as he stops rolling and looks at her.

"What did you mean by you not having to be a man in front of me?" asks Ito as she sits up, her face away from Ako's view.

"Because, you already know who I am and my personality. Me trying to be a man around you is pointless since you already know who I am! I can only be myself when I'm with you!"

After a moment's pause, Ito stands up quickly, her back still towards Ako and says, "I think your Mom's calling me."

"Aw man~! Now I have to practice with Mr. Gray," says Ako as he gets up also. "He's going to be mad at me again~!"

"He's not that bad," says Ito as she pats Ako on the back as they walk towards the two grown-ups.

"Easy for you to say! You act like a boy!" says Ako. "He hates me because I'm too feminine."

"You ready do get serious?" asks Mr. Gray as he puts his hands on him hips.

"Aw man~!" whines Ako. "This is going to hurt~!"

Ako runs to the big fireworks display, it was the fourth of July and it's already been five months since the beginning of their training. Now Ako was searching to find Ito among the thousands of faces, until he finally spots her. She was sitting up high with her parents and sister. Ako waves furiously at her, trying to get her attention.

"Ito! Ito!" yells Ako. "Down here! Ito!"

Ito seems to look over at her Dad and discuss something before she jumps off her throne and runs down the stair. Ako runs to the base of the castle so that he can meet up with her.

"Ako! You made it!" says Ito excitedly as she bursts at the end of the stairs.

"Yeah~! I..." Ako trails off as he turns to see a gorgeous Ito with her short, wavy hair now in sleeks curls and her 'play-wear' was changed into a cute dress. Ako felt a blush coming on as he saw her, he's never seen her this pretty before.

"Are you okay?" asks Ito as she tilts her head. "You're not getting a fever are you!"

"Of course not!" laughs Ako as he puffs out his chest. "I'm a man!"

"I thought we are going through this training because you're _not _a man," says Ito.

"Details! Details! You can't be hung up on the little things," says Ako.

"Come here!" says Ito as she takes his hand, suddenly remembering something. "Everyone wants to meet you."

"Right now?" asks Ako as he is forcefully dragged up the stairs.

"Yeah~! They really want to talk to you," says Ito.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," says Ako as he runs up the stairs, now dragging Ito.

"Ako! Wait Ako! You're going to rip off me arm!" yells Ito.

"Oops," says Ako as he stops. "I'm sorry."

"Be more careful next time!" says Ito as she loosens up her shoulder.

"Okay," says Ako with a bow.

"Come on," says Ito as she smiles at Ako. They both take the other's hand and walk on the balcony.

"Ah!" says the king as he gets up to look at Ako. "Is this the boy you were telling us about Ito?"

"Yes Papa," says Ito with a respective bow.

"My name is Ako sir," says Ako as he extends his hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine young man," says the King as he takes Ako's hand and shakes it. "If it weren't for you, my little girl would have never become such a sweet young lady."

"And just in time for her bethoral too," says the Queen with a happy smile.

"bethoral?" asks Ako as he looks over at Ito.

"The Prince of Chik City is coming here for my hand in marriage," explains Ito.

"Is that why you wanted to become a girl?" asks Ako as his eyes grow wide, realizing what was happening.

"Yeah!" laughs Ito. "I want my fiancée to love me~!"

"Well if it's Ito then he definantly will," says Ako with a big smile. This time, his little fangs weren't showing because he didn't want to show them. _I know he'll love her, just like I do. _"Sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for meeting me Mr. King, Mrs. Queen! And Ito."

Ako look's Ito in the eyes at this point, taking both her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. "I hope we can still be friends," says Ako with a smile. He then quickly leaves the castle. Tears start to form in his eyes and he tries to wipe them away as soon as possible, not wanting anyone too see them. _Why is she getting married! Why! I.. I... I was so happy with her! Why.. w-why..._

"Ako?" asks his mother. "What's wrong."

"Wahhh! Ito and... *sob* and *sob* he... she... *hic* wahh!" wails Ako as he keeps trying to rub his eyes.

"Come here sweetheart," cooes Aika with a laugh. "There there sweetie. I know, life sucks."

"Why her... why her," was all Ako could mummble into his mother's shirt. His mother was only able to pat him on the head, trying to soothe him.

Ako kicks a few rocks down the path, dragging his feets. He didn't want to go to 'man training' today. It was so boring! All they did was fight and eat, eat and fight. _Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop. _Ako turns around to see two strawberry roan horses gallop up the path. He had to quickly jump out of the way before he was trampled. The coach was going in the direction of the castle. _Who could that be? _wonders Ako as he gets up and races towards the castle, trying to find the visiters. He peaked on the other side of the gate to see a flamboyant boy with flashy clothes and spikey orange-red hair. He had an air about him that was oozing with arrogance. Ako didn't like this boy.

"You were a little bumby Footman," says the boy in an arrogant mannier. "Don't do that again or it will be your head!"

"Yes Milord," says the footman with a bow.

"As long as we're clear," says the boy with a confident nod of his head. "What is that stench?"

"It seems to be the surrounding area," says the footman with a blank look on his face.

"This wreached place! It would be too soon if I never see it again," grumbles the boy. A rock then hits him on the temple. "WHO THROW THIS ROCK!"

"Why do you care?" asks Ako, angry.

"Because I am a national symbole of the Cros Clan! Hitting me means you are hitting the king on terms of war!" yells the boy.

"Really? Because all I see is a hot air balloon," says Ako as he sticks out his tongue.

"Guards! Guards! Arrest this creatin!" yells the boy as he glances around.

"I am an honored guest of this castle you moron," says Ako with a laugh.

"How could that be? You're just so... so... _common," _snarls the boy.

"And so do you," says Ako with a cute smile.

"How dare you!" bellows the boy. "I ama prince of the highest caliber!"

"Prince Kaito! What's wrong!" panics the Queen as she and a few men come running out of the castle.

"This impatint has dared to make fun of me!" yells the boy as he points to Ako.

"He started it! He called our valley 'wreached' and said that he never wants to see this place again as long as he lives!" whines Ako.

"I did nothing of the sort!" yells the boy. "This peasant is lying!"

"I'm sorry Ako, but there will be no lessons for today, or anyday this week," says the Queen as she holds the Prince back. "You can play with the Princess some other time."

"Yes your Highness," says Ako as he bows and leaves. _Stupid man! What a dumb man!_

"Ako!" calls Ito as she runs to catch up with him.

"Princess Ito," says Ako with a bow.

"Why are you being so formal?" laughs Ito. "We're friends remember?"

"Are we?" asks Ako. "Because a friend would tell me when their going to get married!"

"Come on, we're too young to be doing this~!" laughs Ito.

"Then why are they forcing you?" asks Ako.

"Because... It's like this..." says Ito as she tries to explain it. "Man! It's so hard to explain! You don't know what we royals have to do because you're so... so... common!"

"I maybe common," says Ako, as he starts to get mad. "But at least I treated you like a friend! I treated you more then a friend!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" yells Ito.

"I love you!" yells Ako, and he instantly regrets it.

"You what?" asks Ito, shocked

"You make me happy, whenever I'm with you! And you make me feel like I can be myself around you!" yells Ako, trying to justify his mistake. "That's why I love you! And I don't care how you feel about me! Because I'm a man!"

Ako then turns and runs away before he can be rejected. Him sobbing his eyes out as he tries to wipe away his tears. _Why do I keep doing things like this! Why can't I just leave it alone~!_

"Slower! Slower!" calls Mr. Gray. "If you do it that fast, you're going to break it!"

"I don't care!" yells Ako as he continues to pedal on the stationary bike. Mr. Gray thought that a man needed exercise, so he brought Ako to the royal gym, and Ako was trying to release his anger.

"What's wrong Little Man?" asks Mr. Gray as he stands in from of the bike.

"Nothing," says Ako as he gets off the bike and starts with the punching bag.

"That's it! Real men don't talk about their feelings!" says Mr. Gray with a laugh. "You're starting to get the picture!"

_Good for me, _thinks Ako as he uses all the power in his body and letting it out on the punching bag.

"If you continue with this force, you'll get muscles in no time!" says Mr. Gray, holding the punching bag for him.

"And girls like that kind of thing?" asks Ako as he looks up at Mr. Gray.

"Of course! The bigger the better," says Mr. Gray.

"So I have to grow up big!" says Ako as he hits the bag with more force this time.

"And with me! You'll grow _reeeaaallllly _big!" says Mr. Gray.

"Stop showing off!" says a cute little voice from behind. Mr. Gray and Ako look to see Princess Mandi standing there. "You're head is too big for your body as it is! If it continues to grow then it's going to fall of and roll away!"

"Yes, yes, of course Princess," grumbles Mr. Gray as he walks off somewhere, mooping.

"We're not done yet~!" whines Ako, but Mr. Gray was too far away.

"Let me help you," says Princess Mandi as she tries standing behind the punching bag and braching it. Ako hits lightly so he wouldn't hurt her, but she seems quite fragil and doesn't have good balance.

"So you're helping sis-sis become a woman, right?" asks the Princess.

"I'm not really helping her," says Ako bluntely. "More like my Mom is. I'm learning how to be a man!"

"Why you seem manly to me," says Princess Mandi with a smile that flashed her tiny fangs.

"Really? No way!" says Ako, he then starts flexing his muscles, trying to show off his manliness. "Do I look more manly doing this?! How about this?!"

"Yeah~! You look more like a man when you're doing this," says Princess Mandi as she tries showing Ako what he looks like, but looks cuter then he could. Ako laughs so that his fangs show and pats the litle girl on the head.

"You can never be manly! You're too cute~!" smiles Ako. There was a clatter on the ground as they turn to see Ito running away.

"Ito! Ito!" yells Ako as he runs after her. He finally was able to catch her and he turns her so he could see her face. There were tears trailing down her cheeks as she sobs.

"Ito," says Ako, almost shell-shocked.

"When have you ever been faster then me!" yells Ito. "I always beat you in the races! Why were you able to catch up with me?"

"Idiot!" yells Ako as he gently knocks her on the head. "I grew six inches in the last month. Not to mention all that training Mr. Gray made me do."

"I'm not an idiot!" wails Ito as she hides her face in her hands. "I'm a princess!"

"Sorry, my princes," says Ako as he pulls her in close and hugs her. "But why are you crying?"

"Because... because..." sobs Ito, she then takes a deep breath and let's it all come out, "Because I broke off the engagement with Prince Kaito because you told me you loved me. And I wasn't able to tell you also! And you were just so mad that I couldn't tell you anything and I feel like we're drifting apart which scares me because I don't want to lose you since you're the only thing I really have! And.. and... You're the only person who can make me happy, even though right now I don't feel so good! But when I saw you will Mandi... I... I... I felt that I missed my cahnce to tell you and I don't want to miss that chance! Because I love you~! *sob*"

"You what?" asks Ako as he pulls Ito away from him to look at her face.

"I love you!" wails Ito. "But I know I'm not girly, and I'm not cute like Mandi and... and I'm not graceful like Mom, or..."

Ako had pulled her face towards his and kissed her in mid-sentance, not wanting to have to wait for another monologue. He then pulls her away and looks into her sparkling, bewildered eyes.

"Idiot!" laughs Ako, his now much larger fangs showing. "I already told you that I love you!"

"But why?" whimpers Ito with big, teary eyes.

"Because you make me happy also stupid," says Ako. "And, you made me into a man."

Ito then takes the lead this time and throws her arms around him, giving him a great big kiss.

_**I finished! Wow... whenever I start these awesomely big pokémon projects, I don't really get passed Venusaur. I cleared one obstical~! Hopefully the rest would be downhill (probably not though, *sigh*) I think I was able to do it because of people like Canon's Son and the rest who follow me. If I start to get slow on chapters, just start nagging me (that's right, I gave you permission) because I'll probably say that I'm tired, or I'm busy, or I'm just plain lazy, but I love writing this so I'm okay with being annoyed once in a while. Not to mention I want to write a chapter for each and every pokémon as a goal, and to complete it I need to keep writing~! (Or I can just write a chapter for the first generation... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it) So please continue to support me! And don't stop with these lovely comments and messages I've been getting! Next chapter; Charmelon! Please look forward to it~! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Can You Fix It?**

_**I know that I've been producing these chapters quite slowly, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try and do better! Thank you to all those continuing fans who have read every single chapter! I'm already on pokémon number five~! Hopefully, when my Summer break starts I can start producing chapters more quickly, then I can actually get to generation two! (sorry for such a small goal... -_-) I was also thinking that there's going to be like a thousand chapters if I do every single generation, so I was thinking of making sequels and that stuff and possible using the same picture, if you agree please tell me! Sorry for talking so much, now lets start Charmeleon's debate!**_

_Please accept me! I know these circumstances are different, but please don't reject me!_

"I've liked you ever since I could remember Riza...And I was thinking that we could possibly go out some time," says a sixteen year old boy with slicked back red hair and cool blue eyes.

"Sorry..." says Riza with a bittersweet smile. "But I just don't like you like."

"What?" asks the boy, Zod.

"I'm really sorry," says Riza, unapologetically.

"How pathetic!" says a voice from behind them. Both teenagers turn to see a girl with short, spikey, bi-colored hair with a baby face and energetic blue eyes sitting on the brick railing to the stairs of the school.

"He's more feminine that man really," says Riza with a cocky smirk. She crosses her arms and seems to be looking down on Zod, " mean, I talked to him like once and he thinks it's love!"

"Not him!" yells the girl as she pushes off the wall and hooks her arm around Zod's neck. "You!"

"What?" asks Riza, bewildered.

"It probably took a lot of courage to tell you his feelings! Not to meantion you just squash them as if they were inconveinant! You love terminator!" says the girl as she points an accusing finger at Riza. "You don't even have the decency to go out with him!"

"I never said that I wanted to go out with him!" snaps Riza. "Why should I be viewed as the bad guy for rejecting him?"

"Well... you shouldn't," says the girl, shocked. "It's really quite fine you don't like him, you just don't have to be mean about it."

"Can you two stop talking as if I'm not standing right here?" asks Zod

"Shush please, we're trying to talk," says the girl as she puts her hand over his face.

"Oi!" yells Zod as he wipes it off, of sorts, "quit touching me and leave us alone! A level one like you can't possible understand this!"

"Love knows no age!" yells the girl as she puffs out her cheeks, she then glares over her shoulder at Riza. "Why do you even like this girl?"

"What?" asks Zod, kind of taken aback.

"Why. Do. You. Like. Her?" asks the girl slowly, enunciating each word.

"Well..." says Zod as he scratches the back of his head. "Everyone says we go well together... and we seem to get along... now that you mention it..."

"You don't really like her," finishes the girl with an understanding nod of her head.

"I guess you can say that," laughs Zod.

"Then why did you waste my precious time to tell me that!" yells Riza as an angry blush covers her face. She storms off into the building with a slam of the front doors.

"Ow!" says Zod as he gets flicked on the nose by the girl. "What'cha do that for!"

"Stop being so flighty and pick a girl already!" yells the girl.

"She was the first girl I confessed to Dodo, how does that make me flighty?" asks Zod as he rubs his now raw nose.

"You didn't like her in a snap! That's flighty," says Dodo.

"Some people wish they can get over someone that quickly!" yells Zod.

". . . I'm hungry!" says Dodo as it took her a while to process.

"What?" asks Zod.

"Ice cream~! Can we go have some ice cream~!" says Dodo excitedly as she starts to jump up and down.

"But we were... just... the conversation!" says Zod confused.

"ICE CREAM!" yells Dodo with little tears in her eyes.

"Fine..." sighs Zod, giving in to the insanity that Dodo calls life.

"Yes," says Dodo as she does a victorious fist pump.

"Come on or we'll be late for diner," says Zod as he grabs his bag and money.

"Ice cream! you scream! We all scream! For ice cream!" sings Dodo as she skips though the gates.

"Do you actually know why they are screaming for ice cream?" asks Zod as he watches Dodo.

"No. Why?" asks Dodo as she turns around and starts walking backwards, facing Zod as they talked.

"I-I don't know _why, _t-that's why I asked you. I thought you knew," says Zod, feeling like this conversation could have been prevented.

"Not a clue~!" says Dodo happily as she continues to skip. Zod let's out a loud sigh.

"Cheer up! Cheer up!" says Dodo has she pats him on the back. "You can't eat ice cream with a sad face~!"

"Wha!" yells Zod as Dodo's sudden apperance frightens him. "How did you get there?"

"A friend in need is a friend indeed!" laughs Dodo as she skips ahead.

"Don't just say random proverbs that fit the context!" scolds Zod.

"Kill two birds with one stone," says Dodo with a brief serious face.

"Just get your stupid ice cream so we can go," says Zod as they arrive at the Ice Cream Shop.

"I want chocolate~! No, or should I get cherry? But mint _will _freshen my breath... hum..." deliberates Dodo. "Which one should I get~?"

"I don't care, I'm not eating it," says Zod as he looks at his money. _Only enough to buy one cone if I want to eat tomorrow._

"I want all three~!" says Dodo cheerfully as she tells the clerk.

"That's not what I meant!" yells Zod, starting to panick.

"But I want it," pouts Dodo on the brink of tears. It took Zod three seconds to look at that face before he gives in.

"Okay," sighs Zod. _I just won't be able to eat... why am I even with this girl!_

"Thank you," says Dodo sweetly as she get's handed her ice cream cone.

"You're lucky I have to look over you," says Zod as he reluctantly hands over his lunch money. "If I didn't, people would think that I'm being bullied by a two year old..."

"I'm _not _two year old!" yells Dodo, getting genuinely angry. "I'll be level two like you on my next birthday!"

"Ah~! To be young and naïve~!" says Zod as he pretends to be brought back to simplier times.

"Stop thinking that I'm so young! I'm smarter then you think!" says Dodo as she puffs out her cheeks.

"If you're so smart then why does your Mom pay me to tutor you?" asks Zod as he starts having an arrogant way to his walk now.

"I'm not that stupid," pouts Dodo, starting to get depressed.

"Come on Dodo," says Zod with a big smile on his face as he slaps her on the back, trying to get her energized again. "Why are you so down? I'm the one who got rejected! Why are you so sad!"

"You're over it now?" asks Dodo as she looks up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Of course! I already told you that I was," says Zod.

"Good for you!" says Dodo. "That's Zod for you! Never get down!"

"Come on! Our moms might get mad that we're so late already," says Zod as he starts running towards their houses. He tries taking deep breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart. _I thought my doctor gave me medicine for this. Why does my heart still hurt like this?_

"Zod! Wait up~!" whines Dodo as she tries to catch up with him. "My legs aren't as long as your's are!"

Zod then stops and looks back at her, waiting. "You see, this is why I treat you like a two year old," says Zod.

"So if I start acting like a woman you'll treat me better?" asks Dodo as she perks up.

"Of course," laughs Zod.

"Then wait for me!"says Dodo as she points at him and places one hand on her hip. "In two weeks I'll become a real woman!"

"In two weeks you'll become a level two," says Zod. "Then you'll be literally a woman!"

"Just wait!" yells Dodo as she runs ahead and waves good-bye to Zod over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" calls Zod.

"To be a woman!" yells Dodo over her shoulder. Zod just stares at her as she leaves, his heart racing again.

"Tch," says Zod as he rubs his chest. "I feel... worried. I hope she's not getting into trouble." Zod just shakes his head. _This might not be good._

_** Two weeks later**_

Zod walks down the street with his head down as he starts to think.

"Zod!" calls one of his friends as he runs and puts Zod in a headlock. "Don't walk around with that stupid look on your face! You look too sad!"

"It's nothing..." says Zod as he shoulders his friend off.

"Come on! Just tell me already!" says his friend.

"I told you I won't so I won't!" yells Zod, angry.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down dude," says his friend as he backs away slowly.

_I can't tell him I worried about Dodo, he'd think I was an idiot. Gahhh! Why am I even worried about that bimbo! Is it because I haven't seen her in a week? Am I going through some sort of Dodo withdrawl? That's not good~. That would mean that I'll have to see her at least once a week, and my wife might get suspecious and I'll probably divorce her and it'll become a vicious cycle! Why am I worrying about this now?_

"Hey Zod? Are you okay?" asks his friend as he slaps him on the back.

"What?" asks Zod as he jumps a few paces forward, trying to keep his balance after his friend rocked him off of it.

"I was asking you a question and you just spaced out on me," says his friend as he rubs the back of his head, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Can you ask the question again?" asks Zod with an embarressed laugh. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I wanted to know if you'll meet my girlfriend," says his friend as he continues to walk towards school.

"I already met her!" says Zod, irritated as he falls into step with him.

"Nah... not that one," laughs his friend. "Me and her broke up. I got a new one though! You should really meet her! She's so cute and energetic! Just you're type!"

"Oi! Are you trying to make me meet your girlfriend or setting me up," says Zod as he glares at his friend.

"It's nothing like that!" laughs his friend. "I won't let you have her till I'm through with her! 'Kay?"

"You're terrible," says Zod with a snort.

"Not as bad as you are," says his friend as he slaps him on his back.

"Oi! Stop doing that," says Zod as he turns to look at his friend. "That really hurt you know! What if I did that to you?"

"Ah! Sorry," says his friend with a dip of his head. "Won't happen again."

"Better not," says Zod as he turns to continue to walk to school. "Because I'll be pretty mad if it does."

"Didn't mean to upset you," says his friend apologetically. "My bad."

'Don't worry, it wasn't you who put me in a bad mood," says Zod

"What?" asks his friend.

"Ah... never mind! My bad!" says Zod with a laugh. "I shouldn't have said anything. My bad. S-so this girlfriend of yours... w-when's the meeting again?"

"Zod?" asks a familiar voice behind them. Zod turns around to see Dodo standing there, with shoulder length, fluffy bi-colored hair and a made-up face. It took a moment for Zod to realize who she really was.

"Hey baby!" says his friend with a happy smile as he waves to her and pushes passed Zod.

"I thought we were meeting Zod tomorrow," says Dodo as her boyfriend gives her a kiss on the cheek because she turned her head.

"Dodo~! Why don't you ever kiss me?" asks her boyfriend with a pout.

"You haven't earned it yet!" giggles Dodo as she puts her hand in front of his face and smiles teasingly up at him, "You've gotta make me love you first~!"

"S-so youre dating Dodo?" asks Zod as he just stares at them, shell-shocked.

"Yeah~!" says the boyfriend with a cheesy grin on his face. " Week met after I broke up with my ex-girlfriend and begged me to teach her how to be a girlfriend! I could I resist such a cute girl?"

"So this is what you meant when you said you wanted me to wait till you become a woman?" asks Zod as he looks at the two, bewildered.

"Well... two weeks is a long time... and at first I was playing hard to get but then..." says Dodo as she looks away in embarressment, she then turns back to Zod with a fake smile. "Then I just got bored with waiting for you."

_This can't be true! W-w-why would she... Argh! As if I care! She can date whoever she wants! What's it matter to me?_

"I'm happy for you," says Zod with a fake smile of his own.

"Right! Right!" laughs his friend. "Hey baby! Why don't you invite some of your friends over so that Zod here won't be so lonely~!"

"Hey! That's going a little too far!" says Zod. "How is she going to find me a date so soon?"

"Actually..." says Dodo as she thinks for a while. "I actually have someone in mind."

"Not that level one girl," says Zod with a roll of his eyes.

"How'd t ya know?" asks Dodo with large eyes. "Well then! What about Iza? She's really cute! And she's what you call a 'real' woman."

"Oh... Really?" asks Zod as he puis his hands in his pockets. _Aren't you a real woman? If not... then why did you ignore me for two weeks! I shouldn't be thinking about this._

"Sounds like fun!" says Zod with a fake smile. "When will these double date be? I'm kind of excited about it know!"

"W-what?" asks Dodo, stunned.

"Isn't that great sweetheart?" asks his friend with a big smile that showed off his fangs.

"Y-yeah!" laughs Dodo. "It's perfect~! I wanted to set her up for sooooo long! Let me tell you, she's a good catch!"

"I'll see you there," says Zod as he walks away.

"See you there!" calls Dodo. Zod just waves trying not to turn around, not wanting to show his face. He was so angry that his face was red. _Stupid idiot! What does she think she's doing!_

Zod straightens his collar, getting ready for his date. _Honk-hooonnk! _That was his friend. "That's me mom!" yells Zod as he runs out of the house.

"Make sure that you come home, _on time!_"says his mother from the living room.

"Okay mother," says Zod as he runs outside. His friend was honking furiously from his old, run-down car.

"Where've you been?" asks his friend from the front seat. Dodo was next to him, looking really gorgeous. In the back was a girl with long, fuzzy bright red hair and braces, waving frantically. Zod cringes as he looks at his date.

"Hi! I'm Iza!" laughs Iza energetically. She tries to climb out of the window and pull Zod in.

"Hey there Iza..." says Zod, a little scared of her.

"Come on Zod! Hurry up and get in!" yells his friend as he opens the door for Zod. "We're going to miss our reservations."

"Okay! Okay!" yells Zod as he climbs in.

"I'm so excited for this~!" squeals Iza. "We're going to have so much fun! You're going to have a romantic diner and then we're going to make out afterwards~!"

"Yeah~!" says Zod, unexcited. His friend then starts the car and drives off as Iza continues to talk about everything that will happen at the end of the date, and Zod didn't want any of this. _I'm living in my own personal hell._

"Hey Iza?" asks Dodo after twenty minutes of her talking.

"Yeah?" asks Iza innocently.

"Shut up," says Dodo, completely irritated with her. Dodo didn't look back at Iza when she spoke to her, she continued to stare in front of her.

"W-what?" asks Iza, confused.

"I don't care what you do with him, just keep it to yourself," says Dodo, completely angry.

"S-sorry," says Iza as she shrinks back into the seats.

"It's fine, as long as you don't keep it up," says Dodo, still looking ahead.

"Here we are," says her boyfriend as he stops his car. He just waits for everyone else to get out of the car. When no body moves out of the car, the boyfriend drums his fingers, waiting for the others.

"So... this weather," says the boyfriend, trying to make small talk.

"We have reservations!" says Dodo as she opens her door. "Come on everybody! Let's get out, hurry up!"

The four teenagers fall out of the car and walk towards the resteraunt. "So what are you going to get?" asks Iza as she attaches her arm to Dodo as she drags the group forward.

"I-I was thinking...?" asks Dodo, unable to comprehend this situation, searching for something to distract this maniace. "What about you Zod?"

"I would love a steak," says Zod has he claps his hands together, starving.

"Oh! I would love that too!" says Dodo as she gets tugged into the resteraunt.

"Dodo?" asks Iza, not stopping for a beat or anything. "Can I see you in the bathroom?"

"I guess so," says Dodo with absolutly no say in the matter, being that Iza was still pulling her around like her own personal pet.

"Oh! Zod, party of four," says Zod to the girl in front.

"Right this way," ushers the girl as she picks up four menus and walks to their table.

"Thank you," says Zod with a slight bow of his head and a smirk.

"Isn't Iza something?" asks his friend as he hits Zod on the back really hard. "She's smart, intelligent and really down to earth."

"Sure," says Zod as he gives his friend a skeptical look. _If clouds substitute as the ground. She really needs to get out of la-la land._

"So what do you think of her?" says his friend.

"For what?" asks Zod, kind of lost.

"For me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Dodo isn't really doing it for me, if you know what I mean, and I was thinking about trading her in for a more... laid-back model."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're going to trade in Dodo because she doesn't agree with you?"

"Why not? She was just a toy. It's not as if I actually had feelings for her. Some one has hot as her... you really can only do one thing with."

That's when Zod punchs him in the face and his friend goes down... **hard.**

"What was that for man!" yells his friend as he touches the side of his face. "Are you insane?"

"Not as insane as you are," says Zod coldly. "How dare you treat Dodo like a toy!"

"Zod!" yells Dodo as she and Iza come out of the bathroom. Dodo runs to Zod and tries to hold him back. "Zod! What's the matter with you? Don't just hit people!"

"Whatever," says Zod as he shoulders her off and walks away.

"Where are you going?" whimpers Iza.

"Lost my appetite," says Zod as he leaves the resteraunt.

"You're not going to get away that easily!" yells his friend as he gets up and runs over to Zod. He then give him a punch to the face also and Zod loses his balance for a second before he was able to steady himself. Zod then gets a running start and punches his friend in the face, his friend once again going down.

"Zod!" says Dodo sharply as she stands inbetween of Zod and his friend, trying for them not to fight any more. "What's the matter with you! You would never do this under normal circumstances!"

"Normal circumstances? Normal Circumstances!" yells Zod. "Tell me, what normal circumstances are!"

"When you thought I was a little girl!" yells Dodo.

"I've never thought of you as a little girl!" yells Zod back. After he notices what came out of his mouth he quickly doubles back and rubs his forehead, trying to get the blush off his face.

"What?" asks Dodo, in shock.

"You just naturally fit me... so when I grew up I just assumped you grew with me," explains Zod quietly, trying not to look at her. "I always thought you'd be there for me, always a part of me. Now that I look at it, I know it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry. I should have... noticed..."

"Notice what?" asks Dodo after Zod just trails off in thought.

"Notice my feelings," says Zod as he turns to look Dodo in her gorgeous eyes.

"Your... what?" asks Dodo, still in shock.

"I've just relied on you for so long that I just assumped that it was normal to see you... that way. But when you disappeared for two weeks I realized that it wasn't as normal as I thought at first. And when you came back, I was expecting you to come back to me... but when you didn't..."

Dodo just stares at Zod, trying to process what was happening. "And I was trying to convince myself that what I was feeling was wrong, and I didn't want to be hung up on you after you moved on... so."

"You idiot," cries Dodo as tears run down her cheeks. Zod looks up, shocked, and gets surprised attacked by a running kiss by Dodo. Her sweet cherry lip gloss meeting his lips as their lips collide. Zod had never felt this... feeling before he kissed her back, wanting this warm feeling so more.

"You're such an idiot," sobs Dodo when they parted. "How could you not see my feeling before."

"Don't you know?" laughs Zod as he pulls her in close for another kiss. "You're boyfriend is oblivious."

_**Sorry this one took so long to write... I was having major writers block and I wanted it to be perfect. Please don't hate me~! Thank you for reading! Hope to see you next time!**_

_**Okay, I know what you're thinking, **__did she really not want to take the time to __actually __name her character! __**The answer to that is no, I did think about it for more then a second and there is a meaning behind it. The japanese romaji name fore Charmeleon is Rizado (hence the names Riza, Zod, and Dodo) Dodo is just the ending doubled. I know you really don't care about that kind of thing, but I thought I should explain it. Wow! And all that leaves me now is to say good-bye! These go by so fast *sniff* :'( Next chapter is the one you've been waiting for~! That's right! The man I made as the main character! CHARIZARD! Please look forward to it! And if you like us, recommand!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Don't Worry, I Love You**

_**It's finally time for the man you've been waiting for! Chirzard! Hopefully you're all still here and love it. I can't wait for you to read this! I've recently been having issues with seperating paragraphs since tab doesn't work, lines of any kind doesn't work and pushing enter twice doesn't work. I'm sorry if things are weird and seem to just start randomly~! I wish I can fix it but who knows... Let's see if I can do it in this story! :D**_

"Stop! Stop! Freeze! CVPD!" yells Don, the chief of police and voted the most handsome man on the force for five years, as he chases after the bad guy. The bad guy ignores his calls, surprise surprise, and continues to run through the alley ways. Don just grinds his pure white teeth and tries to run faster.

"Stop!" yells Don again, being ignored again. Then, out of nowhere, the bad guy gets tackled to the ground by a gorgeous girl with long, wavy, pale orange hair and tilted vibrant blue eyes. Don just looks at her, doubling over so he can huff and puff from the exercise he just went through.

"Where've you been?" says the girl with a cheeky smirk.

"Riza," pants Don. "Why do you always do that? I've been chasing this creep for two block and you get the catch? I don't think so!"

"Don't be such a baby about it Don," laughs Riza as she cuffs the bandit.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm just a big baby, _thinks Don as he runs his fingers through his spikey, sweaty orange hair. "Just book 'em," grumbles Don.

"Right chief," laughs Riza as she shoves the criminal in the back of their squad car. as Don starts the engines, Riza picks up a picture from the dash which features Don, a sweaty woman in a hospital bed and a newborn, crying baby in her arms.

"What's this?" asks Riza as she looks it over.

"Oh," smiles Don as he starts the car and pulls out of the alley. "That's Zod with his new son, Kage and his wife, Dodo."

"So he finally took leave?" asks Riza as she puts the picture back down.

"Not excatly," says Don as he tilts his head, trying to think about how do explain this. "He's still after my job and all, but he took a day or two when Dodo went into labor, and stopped by to look after Kage when he was born, but that guy seems to be a work-o-holic now."

"Must be the baby," says Riza as she puts her ankle, leather boots on the dash. "Need to protect and proved. You know. Just because he's your identical twin doesn't mean he needs to beat you in everything."

"I don't know about that."

"Hey! You think we can stop by the taco stand before you put this criminal behind bars? You know, reward for a job well done?"

"No, we should get him in right away. He took my A-team to bring him down and who knows how easy it would be for him to break out."

"You're A-team? Could you be talking about _moi?"_

"Of course," says Don as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're the perfect team. I would like to see a bad guy get past us!"

"You're right," smiles Riza as she pushes her hair behind her ear. "We really are the perfect team."

Don stops the car and pulls the bad guy out. As he shoves him towards the CVPD station his twin brother meets him outside with open arms.

"There he is!" says Zod with a big smile. "The one and only chief of police!"

"What'd ya break?" asks Don as he give a frustrated roll of his eyes.

"Nothing," says Zod, almost offended.

"Sell? Lose? Misplace?" asks Don. He then stops and looks his brother in the eyes as he says, "actually, why don't we narrow it down to this. You tell me what's wrong and we'll go from there."

"I didn't do anything," laughs Zod as he pushes the bad guy through the double glass doors. "Swear on my mother's grave."

"Mom's not dead," says Don as if Zod was a complete moron, which to Don, he was.

"Not the point," says Zod as he points to Don. "But very much considered."

"It has to be some kind of point if you brought it up."

"I just have something to give you for congradulating you and Riza on your one hundrith catch," says Zod has he hands a packet of papers to Don.

"This isn't one of your jokes and it's really just a law suit against you," says Don as he glares at his twin brother.

"I'm a delight!" says Zod, offended. "I don't know what those other people are talking about!"

"So what is this?" asks Riza as she snatches the papers out of Don's hands and opens the packet. "Oh... oh my... oh my gosh!"

"What?" asks Don as he looks over Riza's shoulder to see two tickets to the Caribean.

"You shouldn't have," says Riza, obviously excited.

"Don't worry about it," says Zod as he waves off the compliments.

"No you really _shouldn't _have," says Don, angry.

"What's the matter bro?" asks Zod as he puts one arm around his brother's neck.

"I'm the _Chief of Police! _I can't just pack up and leave for some trip!" says Don.

"Not just some trip," says Riza, still breathless. "A week in the Carribean!"

"A week!" yells Don. "I can't be away from the force for a week!"

"Don't worry about it," says Zod. "I'll take you're place, no one would know the difference!"

"I have to _sign _things!" says Don as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I can perfectly forged your signature," says Zod.

"So it was you that charged $5,000 to my account!" says Don.

"Yeah, you're holding it," he says pointing to the tickets.

"Well now we'll have to go," says Riza as she loops arms with Don.

"I already paid for it and all," grumbles Don.

"Go! Go!" yells Zod.

"What... now?" jokes Don.

"Yes! You're flight leaves at 5!" yells Zod as he pushes the two out.

"It's three right now!" says Don, starting to panic.

"Then you two better hurry!" says Zod as he pushes them out the doors and they go running.

~- -_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Wow..." says Don as he takes in the view of the Carribean sunset.

"Can you believe this?" asks Riza as she puts her arm around his neck as she also takes in the view. "Well... I'm going to bed!"

"What!" asks Don in shock while giving a laugh. "We just got here!"

"I know... I'm just jet-legged," says Riza as she makes a face and then laughs. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you," says Don as he waves good-bye. He watches as Riza walks away, slowly. _If only... _Don then quickly shakes his head and walks along the beach, taking in the beautiful sunset. The salty breeze and the sand in his feet made everything almost perfect. It would have been more perfect if Riza was here with him. He let's out a sigh as he pushes off the railing of the boardwalk. _I should be getting back, I've been out for too long... _As Don walks back, he notices that there wasn't anyone else around. _How strange. _Don just shook it off and walks back to the hotel. All the lights were off when he got into the room and he didn't want to turn them on. He changes into his pajames and climbs into bed, that was already occupied.

"What are you doing pervert!" yells a girl as she kicks him out of the bed.

"W-what!" yells Don as he fumbles to turn on the lights. As the room brightens up to reveal that Riza was in the bed.

"Don?" asks Riza, angry. "What are you doing in my room!"

"Your room?" asks Don, confused. "But they said this was my room."

"Let me see that," says Riza as she lunges at him and grabs his ticket to read it. "What is this!"

"Zod!" grumles Don. "He always does things like this! When I get make to Charming Valley he is so dead!"

"Zod... planned this?" asks Riza.

"Of course!" says Don. "He... was... jealous... and... Zod just does things like this! There's no telling for what reason or why!" _It was because... I like her. _

"How are you going to fix this?" asks Riza, who was so angry that her face was red.

"I have no idea," says Don as he runs through his hands through his shaggy red hair. "Zod has done some _stupid _things, but this... this is just..."

"I'll go downstairs and demand a new room!" says Riza as she wraps a robe around her waist and heads towards the door.

"Be careful," says Don as he starts getting ready for a shower. If he was going to stay up then he was going to do something constructive.

"I will!" says Riza with an energetic smile. "Don't worry! Everything will be back to normal in a second!"

"I'm counting on it," says Don as he takes out his shower kit. After he clensed his body for a few minutes, before the doors can be heard opening and closing. Don turns off the water to hear better.

"Riza?" asks Don cautiously, hoping it wasn't a stranger that the front desk gave the keys to again. _How many keys did these people have for this room?_

"Don! Get some clothes on before you come out!" scolds Riza as she covers her eyes.

"Don't worry," says Don, a little irritated with her reaction, something that surprised him a little still. "I put on a robe."

"I checked with the front desk and they said that the person who reserved the room only asked for _one _room with _one _bed!" says Riza, really angry.  
"Zod," grumbles Don again.

"Bingo!" says Riza. "Appearantly he told them not to disturb us under _any _circumstances when we're in."

"Zod was trying to get us into the _couple _mood," says Don as he runs his fingures through his hair, trying to divert his embarresment to his hair.

"Why?" asks Riza as a big blush spreads across her face.

"Because all he knows what to do is meddle," growls Don, starting to think of a way out of this. "Can we refund it? Change it to another room?"

"No and no," says Riza.

"Fine," says Don, still thinking, as he pulls the giant comforter off and takes a pillow, throwing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asks Riza as she looks down at the pile of comfy bedding on the floor.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," says Don as he looks over his shoulder at her. "It's not like I don't want to, but you're not going to be comfortable with that, and I rather suffer a bad back then the rath of Riza."

"I'm not that bad!" yells Riza with a giant blush.

"Then can I sleep in the bed with you?" asks Don as he raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not!" yells Riza with an even bigger blush. Don just snickers as he lays on the floor.

"G-good night," says Riza as she turns off the night.

"Yeah... you too," says Don as he turns around, hoping that she wouldn't see his blush.

~- -_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

Soon Riza and Don started to get more comfortable with each other. One night, after a long walk on the beach between the two, they ended up sitting next to the railing on the board-walk, watching the waves.

"This is like a dream~," says Riza as she stretches out wide.

"How come?" asks Don as he looks over at Riza with a big smile.

"Well," says Riza as she pushes her two pointer fingers together. "Walking on the beach with a guy, sleeping in the same room as man... stuff like that could never happen to me aat hope."

"Do you want me to pinch you to prove it's real?" asks Don with a little laugh.

"No thank you," says Riza as she slowly backs away. "For some reason you're pinches turns into punches."

"If you're going to do it then you should do it like a man," says Don.

"And you're all kinds of man," laughs Riza.

"Except when it comes to one thing," whispers Don as he leans over his knees and stares at the ground.

"And what's that?" asks Riza as she grasps the edge of the bench.

"Tell the girl I like how I feel," says Don. He tries to hide his blush by vigorously rubbing his face. He then quickly leans back and stretches so he wouldn't get embarresed and looks at the stars.

"So who's this girl you like?" asks Riza as she looks over at Don.

"Well," says Don as his face instantly lightens up as he tries thinking about her. Everytime he talks about her he instantly brightens up. "She's the perfect girl. She's sweet and carefree and delicate and absolutely beautiful. But she has a hint of rough 'n tough about her that makes me happy. She's... my perfect girl."

"Oh?" asks Riza after a pause. Her voice was wobbly and it sound like she was sniffling. Don looks down at her without moving so she doesn't jump and he sees that tears were rolling down her cheek as she wore a fake smile. "What else?" asks Riza as she wipes her nose with her sleeve. "What else makes her special?"  
"Well," says Don with a smile, knowing that they had the same feelings. "She's smart and I can't see myself with anyone else. But because she's such... a _goddess _that I can't tell her just how much see means to me. The way she walks, the way she walks, everything makes me feel insecure around her. But I love her more then I love myself."

"I wish," says Riza as she wipes her eyes and turns away from Don to hide her tears. "That... I can find guy like that. Who will love me like that..."

"Well you won't have to look very far," says Don as he leans in, planing it all out.

"Wha..." asks Riza as she turns around and her lips collide with his. He pulls her in closer, having dreamt of this moment for as long as he could remember. The tingle and tange from her lip gloss spread throughout his mouth and he couldn't be happier then this moment.

"You know," says Don as he looks into her gorgeous blue eyes. "If I tell you I love, Zod wins."

"Let him have this one," says Riza with a happy smile as she pulls him in closer to kiss him again.

_**I finished it! And the crowd goes wild! I can't believe that I actually did it! To tell you the truth I kind of forgot about it in the middle of writing it :P. I wasn't really excited about this one as I am about the Wartortle chapter (I can't wait for it!) That's because that ones going to have a girl character and since I am a girl it'll be easier to write instead of writing all these stories about the male perspective (Because I heard their not as conflicting as the female's perspective or as juicy~. So I'm really excited to write about that!) I'm only writing in the male perspective because the starter pokémon have a 87.5% chance of it being male so I wanted to make it really realistice, that's why I use this awsome website that gives me absolutely everything I need to know about pokémon. I'm sorry that I got really, really off topic, but I'm on topic now. Next chapter's going to be Squirtle!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- You idiot!**

_**I know, I know... this is late. I'm so sorry! I was just so excited about writing my first female story that I wrote it first :P and that was so fun to write~! I'm also writing a new story about the Zodiac, I'm thinking zodiac assissans... thoughts? Please send me messages and comments and PMs and all that because I don't know if I should publish it or not... Sorry do get **_completely _**off topic, but I'm back on. This time is squirtle!... That's really all I have to say.**_

"Zeni~!" whines a cute fourteen year old girl with a brown bowl cut around her face and big, teary maroon eyes as she kneels down and grasps a bald fourteen year old boy's hand, diverting his attention away from the book he was studying in the library.

"I was dumped again~!" whines the girl

"This is a library Ami!" hisses Zeni in hushed voices. "Keep it down!"

"MEANIE!" yells Ami, two octives higher then her whine.

"SHHHH!" yells everyone around them. Zeni just buries his head in his hands to hide from the outside world.

"Zeni~! Zeni~! Are you listening to me~!" whines Ami as she shakes Zeni, trying to get him up. "Zeni~!"

"Outside!" whispers Zeni as he quickly gets up and drags her outside. She drags her feet as she goes, being a little too difficult.

"That's enough! We're outside!" yells Ami as she jerks out of his grip. "You're going to rip my arm off~!"

"You idiot!Were you raised in a barn!" yells Zeni as he turns around to glare at her. "What would posses you to YELL in a LIBRARY!"

"I'm sorry!" says Ami as she starts to get teary eyed again. "But Kas rejected me when I asked him out!"

"Isn't this the seventh time this month?" asks Zeni as he starts to get frustrated.

"I can't help it~!" whines Ami. "Every time I ask anyone out they always reject me~!"

"That's because you fall in love too easily," sighs Zeni as some of his frustration goes away. _I can't stay mad at her..._

"I do not!" yells Ami as she puffs out her face.

"Right when you fall in love you ask the guy out. Do you even _know _anything about this Kas guy?" asks Zeni with a tilt of his head.

"Well... He looks handsome... and he's really smart...um..." says Ami as she tries to think of other things she likes about Kas.

"I knew that already and I don't know Kas on a personal level," says Zeni, disappointed. "How about you tell me something else about him."

"Fine! I didn't like anything about him before I asked him out!" pouts Ami as she crosses her arms.

"You always do this..." says Zeni as he sighs and crosses his own arms. "You always introduce yourself by asking them out. Normally those guys have girlfriends, some even have boyfriends."

"I know~!" whines Ami as she kicks the imaginary dirt by her feet. "It's just I can't help it!"

"Maybe that's why you keep getting rejected," muttered Zeni. _If only you would confess to me... Why am I such a ccowered! Oh... that's right... it's because she's fickled and would never go for me... argh!_

"So you're saying that if I don't ask him out first then I'll surely be loved?!" asks Ami excitedly.

"Uh... Well... I guess that's one way to view this situation," says Zeni as he scratches the back of his head, starting to get confused by this conversation.

"Then the next time I fall in love I _won't _ask him out! He's going to have to ask me out!" says Ami, confidently.

_I didn't want that! Maybe I should ask her out first!... Actually she'll probably reject me since we've been together since we were younger... If she hasn't figured it out then she never will... I should probably forget her and move on._

"I bet you can't do that!" says Zeni, trying to seem completely calm.

"I bet I can!" says Ami as she defiantly puts her hands on her hips and puffs out her cheeks, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Please, you always say that and you're the first to ask him out every time," grumbles Zeni, starting to get irritated with her.

"I promise that next time I don't ask him out first if I like him and I'll learn to love him! You'll see!"

"But what if you don't?"

"What?"

"What if you are the first person to ask out?"

"Then if that happens... I should be your slave for a month!"

"That's too over used... how about we use the old, win some money?"

"But I don't have any money~!"

"That's not good... how about a punishment game?"

"What's the game?"

"How about... the loser has to kiss Ugly Kusi."

"Deal!" says Ami as she extends her hand for him to shake.

"Deal," says Zeni as he takes her hand and shakes it. _What is this feeling? This is so warm and... crap. I'm in deep aren't I? If only I was better for you..._

"See you later!" waves Ami as she quickly takes her hand out of his. She then quickly runs away, as if she couldn't get away from Zeni fast enough. Zeni looks down at his hand, trying to figure out what this feeling really is and hoping that he is conculsion is wrong. _It would be better if she found someone more suited to her then me..._

"Ami!" yells Zeni as he realizes something.

"Yes?" asks Ami as she turns around from very, very, very far away.

"You idiot! You're going the wrong way!" yells Zeni as he points in the opposite direction. "Your house is that way!"

Ami stops in her tracks and yells back "I have something to pick up!"

Zeni just smirks as he watches her run away. _Yeah... She was a good pick. _Zeni then turns around and walks home with a big smirk on his face, him almost giddy.

~- -_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Ami!" yells Zeni from across the hall. He runs through the hallways of his high school, passed all of his class mates of fourteen year olds as they cram into him. "Ami! Ami! Stop Ami!" yells Zeni as he reachs out and grabs Ami's wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing? I've been calling for you from the end of the hall!" yells Zeni with a crocked smile.

"Z-Zeni!" says Ami in shock as she looks up at Zeni. "Where did you come from?"

"Are you okay?" asks Zeni, instantly worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" says Ami with a big smile. "I was just thinking about... some-things."

"What... things?" asks Zeni with and questioning tilt of his head.

"Oh! I'm be right there!" calls Ami as if she heard someone calling her. "I'm sorry but I have to go. We'll talk over lunch!"

"Will we?" asks Zeni. "Because you've been saying that for the past week."

"Be right there!" yells Ami again as if she was being summond. "I really have to go! Bye-bye! See you! Promise!"

Zeni watchs as she runs down the hallway with a sad look in his eye. _You idiot... you can confess to the whole world but you won't confess to me. Why do I even bother?_

~- -_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"And then he was like- whoa!" yells Ami as she is pulled away from her friends as they shop for clothing.

"Ami?" asks her friends as they look for their missing friend. "Ami! Where did you go? Ami!"

"What are you...!" yells Ami as she quickly get muffled by a big hand.

"Shush!" whispers Zeni as he quickly tries to shut her up. Ami then violently takes his hand off of her mouth and glares at him.

"What are you doing!" hisses Ami in hushed whispers. "Are you crazy!"

"You wouldn't talk to me any other way!" whispers Zeni. Ami's eyes go up and down on his causal wear, which was different from his school uniform, which Ami hasn't seen in a long time.

"Ami!" yells Zeni and snaps Ami out of whatever she was thinking of.

"Yes!" says Ami, startled.

"Why won't you talk to me?! I want to talk to you!" says Zeni.

"About what?" asks Ami as she takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Well... I don't really know..." says Zeni as he tries to organize his thoughts. "Oh! I want to ask why you're avoiding me? What is happening with you? We use to hang out every day... Now I can't even get your attention in an empty classroom."

"What's you're point!" says Ami, a little irritated. "You use to call me annoying and always tell me to shut up! But when I actually do you keep coming to me and talking to me! Please make up your mind because I can't keep being pulled around by you!"

"Pulled around by me?" asks Zeni with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Because of this bet you have with me, I have cut out all teasing and doing things that will hurt me in the long wrong," says Ami with ann innocent face.

"Long run."

"What?"

"It is 'doing things that will hurt me in the long _run_.'"

"You always do this~!" whines Ami as she stomps her foot. "You always make me feel stupid~! Stop that!"

"I can't help it," says Zeni, trying to hide a smile. _I missed talking to her like this._

"Well! If you think I'm so stupid they _why _even talk to me!"

"Because I've gotten into the habit," snickers Zeni. "I can't stand your constant talking but it seems that I can't live without it. How strange. Over fourteen years of your yaking I can't go a day without it."

"Zeni..." says Ami after a long pause of each looked at the other. She starts to hesitate awkwardly as she shifs her weight from each foot. "I... I want to.."

"Stop," says Zeni as he turns his back to Ami. They both stand there, silent, as Ami stares at Zeni with questioning eyes and Zeni tries to get his courage up. He takes a deep breath before he says, "I love you Ami."

"What?" asks Ami with wide eyes.

"Please don't make me tell you again, it's really uncool of me in the first place but I don't think I can say it again."

"But... I was..." mumbles Ami as she looks up at Zeni in confusion.

"I know," says Zeni. "But remember our bet?"

"What about it?"

"I didn't want you to lose to the bet." laughs Zeni as he runs his fingures through his hair. "I guess I'm going to have to kiss Ugly Kusi don't I?"

"Please don't!" says Ami as she hugs Zeni from behind. Zeni's eyes grow wide as this unexpected hug takes him by surprise. "I don't want you to kiss him! I don't want you to kiss anyone but me... 'Kay? And don't look at anyone else either!"

"I haven't looked at another girl in my life," laughs Zeni as he turns around to holds her in his arms. "And I can't see myself with anyone else in fact."

He then pulls her face to his to give her the best first kiss ever.

_**I know I know! This is a little late... I'm so sorry ;^; I'll to better next time~! The issue is that I named the saved file as **_squirtly _**instead of **_squirtle _**and that might seem like a small, minor, little little detail but I've been looking for it **_**forever! **_**That and I was stuck in K-drama heaven but they took my favorite site down (reasons unknown) so I was looking for a new one. I think I found one but... it will be hard to switch over so fast. Not to mention that I'm trying to write my other stories (but doesn't seem like it's going so well.) And as a note, I was watching Downton Abbey marathon so half-way through my imagination went to Britian so if they talk weird that's because of Downton Abbey. **_

_**Since I already wrote the Wartortle chapter and I'll be publishing it with this one, I will write the Blastoise chapter for next time! Please look forward to it~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- You are Correct!**

_**I was so excited to write this chapter that I wrote this before I wrote chapter 7 (don't tell anyone :)) And heads up, this might not be sutible for children I don't know since I haven't written it yet and I might make it more sutible for children. I don't know, we'll just see what's happens. WARNING: the following content is rated K+ for adult like content (but not too adult ;)) and it is advised that underage children do not read it. Thank you. Now! Next up... WARTORTLE!**_

"Did you hear about Meru?" asks one college boy.

"She's still a virgin!" says another. "She's a junior and she's still a _virgin!"_

"I heard that it was because of her personality," says a girl.

"Yeah, she's pretty weird!" says another boy. "She isn't sexy, she isn't cute, she's high maintenance, and she has issues."

"What kind of issues?" asks one boy.

"Like she's gullible, and I heard that she even runs into walls! She's a complete moron and she _loves it!" _says another person.

"I heard that she's oblivious," says another guy. "I even saw her go into the boys batheroom."

"Why?" asks someone

"Because they told her that it was the girl's bathroom, but for girl who wear pants!" laughs the guy.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" yells a short, cute girl with fluffy white blue hair and big, energetic brown eyes. Everyone scurries away from her in shame. She puffs out her cheeks in anger. There have been rumors going around about her since the first year of college and no one has really done anything but talk about her. _It's not like I don't mind them talking about how I'm a virgin, but I'm sick of them talking _literally _behind my back. Get a life people!_

"Meru~!" squels her room mate as she give her a giant hug from behind. She had long, shiny brown hair and gorgeous, glamerous brown eyes. She was big (in all areas except her stomach), gorgeous, and a supermodel. But Meru wasn't brought down by her roommate, because she seemed to be the only person who was her real friend.

"Ami~!" whines Meru as she turns and returns the hug. "People are talking about me again!"

"Oh sweetheart~!" says Ami as she strokes her friends fluffy hair. "Don't let them get to you. Besides! It's when they stop talking about you when you should be worried."

"I guess you're right about that," says Meru with a happy smile as she skips through the hallways.

"Be careful Meru!" says Ami, worried as she chases after Meru, making sure she doesn't hurt herself, her being clumbsy on top of everything else.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! I'm always careful!" says Meru as she looks back at Ami, scaring her to death. And with good reason to, because she accidently ran into something hard. She fell backwards on her butt and she flinched.

"What was that for!" sniffles Meru as she rubs her butt. She looks up to see the hottest boy in school, Kam. He was tall, muscular, with brilliant brown eyes and the sexiest smile in the world, which he was flashing down at her now.

"We're Meru," says Kam as he bends down to help her up. Meru takes his hand and is pulled to her feet.

"H-how do you know my name?" asks Meru as she looks up into his brown eyes.

"Everyone knows who you are," laughs Kam. "You're a legend around here."

"I-I-I wouldn't say a legend," says Meru embarressed as fiddles with her hair.

"You're such a legend that I want you to be my girlfriend," says Kam as he puts his hand into hers and kisses it.

"How about a date first?" asks Meru as she looks down at the ground, completely shy now.

"Six o'clock, sunday," says Kam with a wink as he walks away.

"Meru," says Ami as she quickly runs up to Meru, scared. "Did you just agree to a date with _Kam?! _He's a big player! He'll take you're innocence away from you! Abort mission! Abort mission!"

"I can't abort the mission," says Meru with big innocent eyes. "He's already so far away~."

"You're the laziest person I know!" says Ami angry as she storms away.

"No~! Come back~!" says Meru as she reachs out to Ami, who was getting smaller by the second. "You need to carry me~!"

"MERU!" yells Ami from far away. Her voice was so loud and sharp that even with distance it made Meru flintch.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Wow!" says Meru as she looks around the elegant and fancy resteraunt. "I feel like I'm super special!"  
"Well of course," says Kam as he takes her hand and spins her around. "Only the best for my girl."

"Look at this Kam!" says Meru as she brakes away from his hold and leans over the balcony at the big chandiler. "Look at how pretty it is!"

"I'm looing at something that's even more pretty," says Kam, looking at Meru.

"I bet you say ht to all the girls," laughs Meru as she turns around and looks at Kam, who has gotten extremely closer.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't," says Kam, making the distance between them smaller. "But you're the first I mean it with."

"Really?" asks Meru with big eyes. _Yeah right you big liar!_

"So that dinner we just had," says Meru as she pushes off the railing and walks down the marble stairs. "That was the best! I couldn't believe we had that big plate of divine! We should come again some time!"

"Yeah, I'll make reservations!" says Kam as he follows Meru down the stairs. "How does Tuesday sound?"

_Like we'll be together for that long! _thinks Meru knowing how this man works and she was not going to play his game.

"Tuesday sounds great!" says Meru happily as she turns around with a big smile. "But we both know we won't last that long."

"What?" asks Kam with big eyes, confused.

"Well, I know you only want one thing from me, which I won't give up till I find the right guy. Which you are not," says Meru.

"What do you mean?" asks Kam.

"Um..." says Meru as she thinks about what to say next she steps down each stair for each point. "Well... I'm not perfect, I'm not hot, I'm not tall, I'm clumbsy, gullible, oblivious, I'm high maintnance, I'm not sexy, I have absolutely _no _common sense, and I have issues up the wazzo!"

"And you love every single one of them," says Kam. Meru jumps off the last step and looks up at Kam with questioning eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" asks Meru innocently.

"You love that you're _different _from the regular girl, and it keeps up a natural wall around you so you don't have to change and you still get the perfect guy. You're very populare with the girls because of your naïve air and innocent personality means that you won't steal their boyfriends and you'll be there with cookies when they break up," explains Kam as he steps closer to her, completely serious now. "You don't have to put _any _effort into anything because your a virgin and you don't have to work for friends or boyfriends because _you _get to put as much effort for what you want."

"Oh!" says Meru with wide eyes. "You got that correct."

"What?" asks Kam, sucker-punched by her remark.

"People always think that I'm insecure about myself," says Meru in awe. "No one's ever got that it was my favorite qualities about myself."

"You're so weird," says Kam as he tries to hide a laugh.

"I guess you understand me more then anyone," says Meru with a brilliant smile.

"So," says Kam as he gets closer to Meru and lifts up her chin. "You can say that I'm some what like your soul mate?"

"Not at all!" says Meru, killing the mood and Kam steps back, knowing that she wasn't going to kiss him. "Because I don't trust you at all~!"

"Why say it with a smile," says Kam to himself, trying not show that he was laughing again.

"What?"

"Nothing. So... can I walk you back home? It's really scary out there."

"Don't bother, I've got a mase. But... I'll give you four more dates."

"Why four?"

"Because," says Meru with a mischievious smile. "You got it right~!"  
"Got what right?"

"My personality! You've got it right on the first guess, so you get _four _dates~! Every time you get something right or ask the right question I'll give you a number of dates till you get to the right question. Then I'll give you a prize~!"

"What's the prize?" asks Kam as he crosses his arm across his chest.

Meru leans in so she can whisper into his ear, "My virginity."

"I'm listening," says Kam as a smile grows on his face.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Hey Meru," says Ami as Meru sets down the bowl of popcorn and sits down on the couch.

"What is it?" asks Meru as she looks at Ami with big eyes.

"Can you met me and my boyfriend tonight?" asks Ami, putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Can't it's Kam and mine first year anniversery," says Meru, shooving a handful of popcorn in her mouth, very unsexy.

"Wow! I bet you've been his longest relationship! I bow down to you," says Ami, impressed.

"Yeah! Our next date is going to be our 100th!" says Meru with a big, kernal filled smile.

"What was his record before that?" asks Ami with a smirk.

"Three."

"W-wow... I'm completely... wow..." says Ami as her jaw drops. Making a flighty, unfocused, player into a loyal, trustworthy, gentleman took super powers, but it seemed that Meru had those.

"I know right!" says Meru happily.

"How did you do that?" asks Ami as she gets closer to Meru, trying not to miss a word.

"I still haven't given him the big prize," says Meru with another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"You're virginity?" whispers Ami, completely engrossed in the conversation.

"Of course!" says Meru with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't ask the right question yet."

"Is that question 'will you marry me?'"

"You asked the right question~! But... I'm sorry Ami... but I'm already seeing someone."

"I didn't want it anyways."

"Oh no!" says Meru after she looks at her watch and hurriedly gets up to leave. "I'm late for our date!"

"Have fun!" calls Ami as she pops more popcorn in her mouth. "And stay safe!"

"I will Mom!" mocks Meru as she walks out the door and runs down the hallway, looking for Kam. She keep opening dorm doors and asking his friends that she met up with.

"He should be in the music room," says one of his friends.

"Thank you!" says Meru with an energetic wave as she runs off. As she opens the door to the music room to reveal Kam... and a hot blond... with less clothes then the chilly winter air really should allow... both kissing. Meru just stood there, shell-shocked for a few seconds before a smile was forced on her face.

"I'm sorry," says Meru with an apologetic smile. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Meru!" says Kam as he pushes away the girl.

"Who's she?" asks the girl with a scowl as she drags her arm around Kam.

"She's my girlfriend," says Kam as he takes her arm off of him.

"You have a girlfriend!" yells the girl, almost in disguised.

"You already knew that!" says Kam.

"I'll just be going," says Meru as she slowly backs away from the awkward situation. If this is what Kam chose then Meru was going to respect it, even if he didn't respect her. _That might have been a little rude, I'm glad I'm smiling so I don't have to say something stupid._

"I'm really sorry that I interrupted," says Meru with a forced smile. "Just get back to what you were doing... I'm going to leave."

Meru then sprints out the door when she's out of view of the two. She had to get away, she had to make sure that she was as far away from him as possible, so she could cry without feeling bad about it. _I thought I wasn't going to be played by him! Why am I then one that's crying! Stupid! Stupid! I had been warned! I don't want this! I don't want this!_

"Meru. Meru!" yells Kam as he runs forward.

"Hey," says the girl as she tries to drawl back Kam's attention to her. "She said that we should just continue."

"Enough!" yells Kam as he pushes her very far out of his personal bubble and runs after Meru. "Stop! Stop for a second Meru!"

Meru manages to freeze where she was, but doesn't turn around. She didn't want to show her face. She didn't want him to see her cry. Not like this, so she took a deep breath and didn't turn around.

"Meru! It's not what you think!" says Kam desperately as he tries to turn her around.

"Don't!" yells Meru a little too sharply, but Kam knew to listen. "I-I know... I know I'm not you're dream girl. I know I'm not sexy, or smart, or... well you know because I told you before we-... sorry. I'm sorry I black mailed you into going out with me... I can't possibly know what someone like you had to put up with while I selfishly went with it... happily. I sorry that I made you put up with so much so... I think this is the last time we should see each other. Good-bye Kam, I hope you're happy."

Meru escapes his grasp and runs away, crying. _I can't believe that I've become this stupid! I'm just a moron!_

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Meru," says Ami through her bedroom door. "Meru, please come out! It's been two weeks since you broke out! Go out there and find someone else!"

"Okay," says Meru as she pops out of her bed, still dazed by her habernation.

"Don't fall back asleep and OPEN THIS DOOR!" yells Ami as she jiggles the doorknob again.

"Okay," says Meru as she rubs her eyes to get the sleepy out, but she didn't do it enough because she fell asleep, flat on her face on the floor.

"MERU!" yells Ami as she knocks down the door. "You are getting out of this room and putting some light back into your life! And you're dusting this room, because it's disgusting. Digusting!"

"Yes mother," says Meru sleepily as she tries to get up.

"You really need to forget about him," whispers Ami as she looks down at her friend.

"I know... and I know he's not coming back, but I felt like it's something I've done," says Meru.

"Don't! That's just who you are," says Ami as she pops Meru up to look at her face. "You're the best person out there! You know you're ex-boyfriend? He has gone out every night since you two broke up. One night he went out with _two _people!"

"Maybe you're right," says Meru as she walks out, running into the wall on the other side. "Owie..."

"Are you okay?" asks Ami as she runs over to her friend to check if she wasn't hurt. "Do we need to move that wall or something, because this is like the thousanth time you ran into that wall."

"Yeah," laughs Meru as she scratches the back of her head. "It's probably because of my messed up depth perception. That's why I can't drive."

"So you don't walk everywhere for your health?" asks Ami as she follows Meru to the door.

"No, it's because I legally can't drive a car," says Meru as she opens the door.

"Meru!" says a surprise boy on the other side of the door, he looked genuinally happy that he was seeing Meru.

"Um... Hello?" asks Meru with a tilt of her head.

"I wasn't expecting to talk to you so soon," says the boy with a brilliant smile.

"But... you're standing outside my door. Who else will be here?"

"Well... Ami."

"That's true..."

"I came here for a reason!" says the boy with a laugh, remembering the reason. "I want to talk to you in privet."

"Why?"

"Can you please just come over here for a second? I have something to ask you."

"Um... Okay," says Meru as she closes the door and steps out in the hallway. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about tonight," says the guy with a cocky grin. _Where have I seen that grin before?_

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me... I've liked you while you were going out with Kam and now that you two are over..."

_That's where it's from. Kam..._

"I'm sorry," says Meru with an apologetic smile. "But... I can't... Please ask me when I've finally gotten over him but if I go into this now, it won't feel genuin."

_Bang! _The boy had pinned her between the wall and himself. He was looking down at her, almost as if she were his prey, and she didn't like it. He then runs his fingers through her hair and looks at a strand.

"You know... Kam is a big shot. Only the best girls go out with him, you dated him," says the boy, turning into someone else it seems. Someone more scary. "That's why, dear sweet little Meru, I have to have you. Weather it's by asking polietly or... something else."

"P-please stop," studders Meru. "You're scarying me."

"Good," smiles the boy as he smells her hair like a weirdo. He then leans in to kiss her and she closes her eyes. _I don't want this! I don't want this! I don't want this! Kam! Where's Kam! I want Kam!_

"K-Kam!" whispers Meru to herself as tears start to form.

"What?" asks the boy as he looks down at her now really red face.

"K-Kam! I-I want K-Kam!" studders Meru as the tears roll down her face.

"He's not going to come for you," says the boy with a smirk. "He rejected you! You're nothing to him!"

"Think again!" says a voice down the hall. Both look up to see Kam, and a group of curious people, standing in the hallway.

"Kam," growls the boy.

"You better get away from her..." growls Kam back as he strides down the hallway and takes a handful of the guys shirt in his hands. "Don't you _think_ of hurting her!"  
"Please, anything I do now won't be what you've done to her. Face it... she's just damaged goods," laughs the boy.

"Over my dead body," growls Kam as he punches the boy in the face.

"Stop!" yells Meru in tears. "I don't want this!"

"Come here," says Kam as he takes her hand and drags her through the hallway.

"Stop it!" says Meru as she jerks away her hand from his. "I don't want this... I don't want this..."

"Then what do you want?" asks Kam.

"What?" asks Meru as she looks up at Kam with teary eyes.

"I don't want you to be sad any more!" yells Kam. "Just tell me what you want so I don't have to see you cry any more!"

"Why," sniffles Meru, really trying not to cry, but it doesn't seem to work. The tears continue to come out as she looks at him.

"Because," says Kam as he pulls her in to a hug. "I just can't."

"And every time I see you my heart breaks," sobs Meru. "I can't be around you because I know it won't ever work with us so don't come near me."

"You're always doing this!" yells Kam. "You always just assume things!"

"What are you talking about?" asks Meru as she pushes away from him to look up at his face.

"You idiot," says Kam as he pushes his finger through his thick hair. "You always do things and I'm always trying to keep up with you and continue to see you smile, but you're all over the place so I have no idea where you're going to be next."

"And you don't have to deal with me anymore," says Meru as she tries to keep strong. "You can be with any girl you want to! I want you to be with your perfect girl."

"You idiot! You are my perfect girl!" says Kam as he puts his hands around her face and pulls her in close. "Ever minute you've been with me, the more I saw how perfect you were."

"Not because I inticed you?" asks Meru with big, scared eyes.

"Of course not. You've inticed me with you're personality and that stupid deal you made with me," says Kam as he looks Meru in the eyes. "You are the only girl I've stayed loyal to for a year and I wasn't angry or frustrated or sad or anything like that. I was genuinly happy with you. You're the only girl that I wasn't able to keep up with and make her interested in me. When I was trying to make you have feelings for me and before I knew it, you had me having feelings for you. You stupid Moron."

"I don't understand what you're saying," sobs Meru.

"The girl you saw before, the one you saw me kissing, was one of those people I use to date who didn't get over me yet. She tried to get me away from you."

"Then why didn't you go? Why did you have to come back?"

"I know you're trying to get the answer out of me but... I don't know if I can say it."

"Say what?"

"That I love you!" yells Kam in the flow of the argument. After it was out he kind of regreted it.

"What?"

"Look..." says Kam as he tries not for Meru to see his blush. "You can forget what I just said right now."

"B... But what if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"What if I want you to love me?" asks Meru as she looks down at the ground. "I also... love you..."

"What?"

"I love you too!"

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" asks Kam with a happy, crocked smirk as he pulls her in closer and takes her chin in his hands and kisses her on the lips. This was her first kiss, but it was better then she ever imagened. It was almost like a dream. In the end, Kam was the only boy for her, and Meru was the only girl who can handle Kam for long periods of time.

_**I know that this was... weird and it's different but I really wanted to do something like this. I actually had a dream like this and I thought it was really, really romantic, it's just that it didn't end ^O^! I hoped you liked it as much as I did! I'm sorry about the ending, it's 1:30 AM and I'm tired :( Please let me fall asleep ;_; And I'm sorry that this story took so long but I wanted to finish the Squirtle chapter before this one because I'm going to be going in pokédex order. That's why next is Blastoise! Hopefully you'll stay that long because the next chapter after that I can finally do female chapters!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Longer the Better**

_**Hi!Long time no see! I don't know if it's really long, but if this trend continues then it might take a little longer. So sorry~! This is the last chapter of the starters and I can't wait to get out of this all male cast! I think the sequel will start with a female charater... ideas? I might get more followers with that... ideas...The main character is Ugly Kusi from chapter 7. I was influenced by the new cadenza comercial. When you see it you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyways let me present Blastois!**_

_Will I ever find love? It's been so long... but this girl can't be it. This is wrong but she really wasn't my type. Gosh darn it! I better leave now!_

"Kusi! Kusi are you there?" asks a beautiful girl as she walks out of the bathroom, drying her wet hair with Kusi's clothing on.

"I'm sorry," says Kusi with a charmingly apologetic smile. He was a dazzling man with bulging muscles, perfect boy, intense navy blue eyes and a perfectly shaved head. "I have to go."

"Already?" pouts the girl.

"Yeah, leave without me," says Kusi as he walks out of the room.

"Okay," says the girl, a little insecure. "Call me!"

"I doubt that," whispers Kusi after he closed the door. He then takes a deep breath and continues to walk down the hallway.

_She was my third this month... Why can't I find love! All these girls come in with such naïve thoughts. Such idiots. Just like how I was when I was in high school. Those jerks! Making me look like an idiot. Why am I thinking about this! This is my past, I need to grow out of this. Take a deep breath Kusi, deep breaths. What you're doing doesn't have to be explained, don't be some little kid and have to explin every feeling you have. Be more mature._

"Kusi~!" squels one of the girls at his work. As she runs into the elevator with Kusi.

"Hey," says Kusi, forgetting her name for a second. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that someone was going to be co-editor in cheif with you?" asks the girl as she looks up at Kusi, which he assumes, was suppose to be cute eyes.

"Really?" asks Kusi. _Go away. Go away. Go away! _Older girls who try to be cute were disgusting to Kusi. They were 36 now, they shouldn't act like little girls... _So annoying! Just go away._

"Guess who it is! Guess who it is!" says cooes the girl.

"Surprise me," says Kusi has he starts to get agitated with her.

"Kiki Jones from Cover City! Can you believe that she moved over to our little magezin?" asks the girl.

_Kiki... Jones! It can't be _that _Kiki Jones. _"You know," says Kusi as he tries not to think about it. "Our 100,052,000 readers would say different."

"We only got the ratings because of you," gushes the girl. The elevator chimes open on the last level and Kusi quickly gets out of it elevator and as far away from this crazy girl as fast as he can.

"Kusi! Kusi where are you going! Kusi! Come back~!" whines the girl.

"Sorry!" yells Kusi over his shoulder, not genuin with his words. "But I've gotta go to work!"

Kusi runs into a cute girl, pushing her to the ground.

"I.. I am so sorry," says Kusi as he looks down at the girl. She was a petit, cute girl with gray brown eyes and curly, short brown hair that is close to her face.

"No no," says the girl with an apologetic smile. "It was really my fault."

She turns her face towards Kusi and he instantly reconizes it. "Kiki..."

"Ah! Kusi!" says Kiki, replacing her apologetic smile into a brilliant one.

"Do you know these girl?" asks the human relations person as she looks between the two.

"We us to go to the same high school," says Kusi, unable to stop staring at her.

"Chemistry with Mr. Nicole," says Kiki as she remembers. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"How could you not remember someone like Kusi?" asks the human relations woman as she pushes her glasses up.

"Because my nickname from Middle school till graduation was Ugly Kusi," says Kusi with a fake smile.

"No way!" yells the Human relations woman. All the girls around were just as surprise, getting a chance to look at Kusi.

"Well now we get him all to ourselves," says a hot secritary as she just happens to walk by.

"You seem to be really popular here," says Kiki wtih a smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm sure you are," says Kusi with a fake smile on his face. "Now let's get to work... shall we? We need to get this issue planned yesterday, you ready to pull an all nighter?"

"I'm not a stranger to them if that's what you mean," says Kiki as she twists the hair surrounding her face and pulls in back, being held with a clip so it stays up.

"Then let's get on it," says Kusi with a big smile.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"And this should possible be go here?" asks Kiki with a tilt of her head, completely confused.

"No! Let's put it here," says Kusi as he places it in another conor of the table.

"You really like this job... don't you?" asks Kiki as she looks up at him with her big eyes.

"What makes you say that?" asks Kusi as he examines another piece of paper, trying not to look at her.

"Nothing really," says Kiki as she shrugs and walks around and starts checking the lay-out on the other side. A piece of hair slips out and she blows on it irritated. Kusi watches as she continues to work and blow it out of her face. Kusi then rolls his eyes and reaches over to gently push her hair out of her face and over her ear.

"Thank you," says Kiki as a blush covers her face. She then takes the hair around her face, takes her clip out to of her hair, twisted her hair to clip it on top of her hair. "My hair was always difficult to deal with."

"I don't know," says Kusi with a shrug as he holds up a piece of paper to inspect. "I have always liked your hair."

"Please," laughs Kiki as she puts her hair in a high, messy ponytail and places her hands on her hips, looking down at the pictures for the front cover of the magazine. "Even these hair dressers would have trouble with my hair. Okay, we can't use these girls because they send the opposite message for our magazine. We need classy not trashy."

"Look," says Kusi as he sorts through which pictures to go through which article. "You can leave. There's a few minor details to go through and we'll be done."

"Really?" asks Kiki as she quickly looks up at Kusi. "You don't mind?"

"No, and the rest of the material is coming tomorrow anyways so we can't even finish today. I know you have somewhere to be so just go already."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cries Kiki happily as she grabs her coat off the rack and her scarf.

"Don't mention it," says Kusi with a smile. "I mean really, if they hear about this it'll be my head!"

"Hey," says Kiki as she turns around to look at Kusi before she leaves. "Why don't you tag along? There's a party with a few friends that you should come and meet. It'll be fun! I promise!"

"If you haven't realized it, I wasn't the most popular during high school," says Kusi with a laugh.

"They would love to see you~! Come on! Wouldn't it be nice to meet up with old friends?" asks Kiki as she finishes pulling Kusi into the elevator with his coat and hat on.

"Wait! But their not even my friends!" complains Kusi, starting to feel as if he wasn't being heard.

"It'll be so good to see everyone again~! Just like in High school!" squels Kiki as she jumps up and down in the elevator, hoping that it would go down faster if she did that.

"I wasn't your _friend _in high school!If anything I was your target," says Kusi, starting to get really mad.

"I promise that this isn't a hazing," says Kiki as she quickly shakes both of her hands, palms facing Kusi, as if to wipe away any evil thoughts. "I just thought it would be cool if we hung out together."

"How would that be cool?" asks Kusi.

"Well... I always wanted to invite you over... but..."

"It's uncool, right?"

"No... I knew you would refuse."

"What? Why would you think that?" asks Kusi as they walk out of the elevator and into the street. Kusi didn't know where they were heading but he hoped that Kiki did.

"Well... Because you did it to me in middle school."

"What are you talking about?"

"In middle school I sent you a note that said 'I like you veeeerrrrrryyyyy much! Do you like me? Circle Yes or No.' and I got it back with five circles around No and a BIG red X through Yes."

"I don't remember that."

"What! How could you not! I remember it..."

"You must have gotten me confused with a different Ugly Kusi."

"Impossible!" says Kiki as she shakes her head. "Ever since I gave you that note I was hyper aware of you!"

"What? Why would you pay attention to me?"

"Because you seemed so happy to me. I keep thinking, if only I could be with him... maybe I will be as happy as he is."

"So you weren't happy."

"Yes and no. Yes being that I put on a fake smile, and even felt happy at some points. No being that I tried to commite suicide."

"What?!"

"Yeah... but before I could do it... You stopped me."

"I don't..."

"Remember? I know, it's because I heard you say something," says Kiki, remembering back to that time. "I remember you were being bullied near the roof I was at. They were beating you up and calling you mean names and laughing at you and I remember that you said ' Laugh! Laugh all you want! Laugh while you can! Because sooner or later I would have the last laugh! Because I don't play pretend like you all do! I WILL NEVER PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE I'M NOT! So beat me up if you want! Tell me I'm worthless if you want! Try and make yourself feel better about yourself IF YOU WANT! But at the end of the day I'm proud I was ALIVE!'"

"You remember that?" laughs Kusi as he tilts his head, trying to remember if that ever happened.

"After I heard you say that I tried to make each and every day a day where I could puff out my chest and tell myself that I'm proud I'm alive and I started to get truly happier. I started liking myself more and helping those around me. Ever since that day I truly loved you. But because of the rejection..."

"That might have been me thinking your were playing a joke."

"That's fine... It doesn't matter anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because all my feelings for you have been wiped clean. But really... I just wish for you to be happy."

"What do you mean happy?"

"Well... it just that you don't seem very happy now, not like in High school."

"I was _teased _in high school! How the heck is that happy?"

"No matter how bad you were teased and bullied, you were always able to smile when you were by yourself or with people who really cared for you. I can't see that smile now...Ah!" says Kiki as she stands in front of a resteraunt. ""We're here! Come on Kusi! Let's go let's go! L-e-t-s g-o!"

"Wait!" yells Kusi as he runs in after her. "What are you doing! Kiki!"

"This is the place! Hurry hurry or we'll be late!" yells Kiki as she runs backwards, ushering Kusi through the doors.

"Kiki!" yells a group of people from a table in the resteraunt. "over here."

"This way Kusi!" says Kiki as she pulls him over to the table. "Hi guys! So you've all meet Kusi, right?"

"You mean Ugly Kusi from high school?" asks one of the men at the table. There were two men and two women, each pair looked married and happy. _Why am I here? This is the worst! I don't want to talk to a bunch of married people..._

"Ah! Kusi have you meet Kam?" asks Kiki as she shows Kusi the man across from them.

"How you doing?" asks Kam as he extends his hand out for Kusi to shake.

"Doing great man," says Kusi as he shakes it.

"Are you really Ugly Kusi?" asks one of the wives from across the table.

"You look totally different," says the other girl.

"Why? Cuz you can't make me the butt of your jokes? The subject of your dares?" asks Kusi with an angry tilt of his head.

"Sorry about that," laughs one of the guys. "We didn't really feel bad at the time, but after our own kids, we... well I realize that I was wrong to do that. Please forgive me."

"It's all in the past, right? I've forgotten about it really," laughs Kusi, not really meaning it.

"Actually I think I'm able to face you right now because of this girl right here," says one of the girls as she pulls Kiki closer to her.

"She would get _sooo _mad at us when we would make fun of you or make bets or dares about you. It got so bad that we had to make those bets behind your and her backs," explains the other girl.

"It got _so _annoying to go through so many loop holes that we got rid of those bets and dares all together, well except for all those _special _bets and dares that were very rare."

"Like me having to kiss him if I confessed first," says one girl to her husband.

"What!" yells Kiki as she jumps out of her seat so fast that the chair knocked over. "I never heard of this!"

"Neither did I," says Kusi as he leans back and tries to understand what was happening.

"Because it never went through," says the husband.

"It was no good," says the wife as she makes an X with her arms.

"And we're sorry about getting the other kids to make fun of you. We never meant for that," says the other girl as she pats Kusi's hand.

"My gosh!" says Kam as he looks around the table. "You guys were terrible in high school. All these stories end in bullying!"

"They were bad," laughs Kusi. "I was the target for bullying till college."

"That's horrible," says Kam as he looks at his wife. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sooo sorry," says the wife as she puts her hands together as if she was praying, trying to get forgiveness.

"I told you guys, it's fine," laughs Kusi as he opens his menu. "Now... what's there to eat."

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"I had a great time tonight," says Kusi as he walks Kiki home after they ate with the friends.

"Stop it," says Kiki with a laugh as she slaps him on the back.

"Ow! I did!" laughs Kusi. "I swear! I think it's because I'm learning so much about you."

"I'm glad you came out tonight," says Kiki with a big smile. "It was really great to have you there."

"I wouldn't have been there because of you," says Kusi with a smile.

"So this is me," says Kiki as she stops in front of an apartment door and they both just stand there before Kusi laughs and looks to the side.

"Are you sure you still don't have feelings for me?" asks Kusi as he looks at her from the cornor of his eye.

"It was nice seeing you," says Kiki as she tries to change the subject. She waves him good-bye and he watches as she leave up the stairs with a gorgeous smirk on his face. Kiki turned back to look at him at something in her changed. She quickly ran up to him giving her a giant, great big kiss. Kusi grabs her face and kisses her back. It seemed like the world stopped and seemed to brighten around him. He never felt this before by anything like this before, even from all the other girls he's dated. He could have done this forever and ever, it was so intoxicating. Finally, Kiki pushed him away, stopping that moment and bringing him back to reality.

"So..." says Kiki with a big smile as she stops before the front door and looks back leaning on the door and looks up at him with her gorgeous gray eyes that held him captivated. "See you tomorrow. Oh... and by the way. It seems you got your smile back."

"Yeah," says Kusi as she closes the door and he walks away. He automatically thought, _as if, I don't know if I'll ever see her again... _"Crap! Tomorrow! I have to see her at work! Crap!"

_Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if I ever did see her again, _thinks Kusi as he walks down the street, getting more and more happy as he walks home. Something about Kiki just made him want to see her again and again, not caring about really anything else.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Hey Kusi," says Kiki in the morning at work.

"Hey Kiki, why are you here so early?" asks Kusi.

"I wanted to help out," says Kiki as she looks over his shoulder at the pictures on the table she picks one off the table and balls it to throw it away. "Oh and about last night."

"Yeah about that..." says Kusi with a hidden smirk, but before he could say what he really wanted, he was cut off by Kiki.

"You can forget about that!" says Kiki quickly.

"What do you mean?" asks Kusi quickly, in a panic.

"It was an accident and it really shouldn't have happened."

"Are you serious?"

"It's really for the best," says Kiki as she turns away from Kusi with a photo in her hand, looking at it in the sunlight.

"What if I don't want to?"

There was a pause as Kiki places the picture on the table and picks up another one to look at. Kusi gets up at takes the picture from her hands.

"Didn't you tell me that tell me that you wanted to see me happy?" asks Kusi as he takes her face in her hands. "What if this is the only way for me to be happy?"

He then pulls her face forward and kisses her on the mouth. Once again, the world stops and only two people existed. Each second pure passion, each touch sending chils up through his veins.

"I could do this forever," says Kusi as he places his forehead on hers and looks down into her gorgeous, amazing eyes. He then laughs at how dumb he has been for the past twenty years. "All my life I've been looking for love, trying to find that perfect girl... but what I didn't realize was that she someone I knew since middle school. I was looking for something that didn't exist. And now I have to forget you don't exist? Forget you and do what I continue to do with every girl I see? That isn't a life to live. You make me complete, and I don't want to lose you."

"So... is this...a proposal?" asks Kiki as she looks up at him with big eyes.

"I'm missing a few things aren't I?" laughs Kusi with a happy smile growing on his face.

"Oh..." says Kiki a little disappointed.

"But Kiki... can you marry me?"

"I thought you were missing a few things."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," laughs Kusi as he pulls her face in to kiss him on the lips. The first, perfecft kiss in a long, long happy life time of countless others.

_**I got this one done so fast! Aren't you proud of me! I'm tired, I smell bad, I'm watching Tron: Legacy for the fourth time (I have absolutely no idea why) and I wanted to call it quits more then once~! But I didn't and you all got a chapter the next day! I was thinking of adding three bonus chapters of the most favorite pokémon, so make you're bets! (You can either PM me or answer my poll on my profile). And I'll end with my thought for the day; I was reading this and I was thinking... this could be a really great drama or manga or something. It might be because I'm in love with dramas based off of comics, books, or mangas. I don't know why... it might because I'm really narcissistic or because I create pure gold... but I can see one of these stories in a top manga magezin or... well it couldn't be a drama because these are one-shots. I don't know... if you agree like the story, if you want to help... follow, all pior likes and follows to this story beforehand do not apply to the above preposal. I really need all the support I can get since next chapter is Caterpie (and also the tenth chapter! So I'm going to make it BIG not as big as the 100th chapter but BIG! So keep on reading~! :D) I don't know how I can make Caterpie sound exciting since it evolves at level 7 so I'm going to have to make them seven year olds... I hope this doesn't get pedophile like...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- You and Only You**

_**This is my tenth chapter~! Yahoo~! To tell you the truth, there were some days that I didn't think I would make it passed the ninth chapter. Thank you for everyone who has supported me and for everyone who has been there every step of the way (especially you Canon's Son! Those days I couldn't push through you pushed me~!) And I know I'm already on the tenth chapter, (and this might sound a little strange) But I already got the titles ready for the next six series of the I Found You series. That's not strange... right? Any ways, I don't know if any of you read these things at the beginning, it's like those boxes in Mangas where the writers write with there thoughts. Those are actually quite cute but I don't read the ones on the online mangas (because those are spotty and sometimes they don't translate it) but I like the ones in the actual books. I'm just blabbering again, and I really should start with the story, so heeeerrrrrrreeee's Caterpie!**_

"3, 2, 1 and Kiss!" calls the photographer as he looks into the lens of his camera. The two seven year old models get closer and closer. Their lips extended as far as they could reach. The camera was flashing as the two little kids got closer and closer. Before they touched the little boy pulls away quickly and runs away.

"I don't want to touch her coodies!" yells the boy with tears in his eyes.

"Come back!" squels the girl as she runs after him.

"Don't go out there!" yells the photographer as he watches the boy and Tapi rush out of the studio.

"Wait up! Don't go so fast! Come on! Wait up!" yells Tapi as she runs through the playground. Her bubble/ bowl like green hair falling into her face and her big yellow eyes glossing over with tears. Her cute fluffy girl dress with yellow polka-dots was torn and ripped by the time she reaches the sand pit and trips over the board that surrounds. She then goes flying into the pit with big tears in her eyes. "I don't have coodies~!"

"Are you alright?" asks a boy, about level 2, with thick green hair and normal, caring black eyes. His looks were average to Tapi who lived in the modeling world.

"Yeah I'm fine," says Tapi as she smeers her snot all over her sleeve.

"That was a pretty bad spill.." says the boy. "Are you sure you don't need like... a band-aid or ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" says Tapi excitedly as she energetically jumps up and down. The boy just laughs at her and extends his hand.

"Come on," says the boy with a giant smile. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Tapi looks up a him with big eyes, scared. "Um... Mommy told me never to go with strangers," says Tapi.

"Oh! You're right," laughs the guy as he ruffles his hair. "I'm Kyo, Hapi's brother."

"Then shouldn't you be looking for Hapi?"

"Nah, he alwayss does this kind of thing. Mom's looking for him and I thought I should come over and apologize to you. Hapi isn't as... mature as he should be."

"So he's done this before?"

"All the time."

"How many girls have you apologized too?" asks Tapi as she looks down at the ground and hopes.

"You're the first," says Kyo with a happy smile.

"Really?" asks Tapi cheerfully.

"Look... don't get too excited, I thought you could use some help since I say you're spill a few minutes ago. That's why I offered you the ice cream."

"I want chocolate and strawberry!" pouts Tapi as she crosses her arms.

"Okay, okay," laughs Kyo as he walks over to the ice cream truck. Tapi watches him leave and slaps her face.

"What is this feeling I have right now?... I can't be in _love _with him! I'm only seven! Calm down Tapi! You have your whole life ahead of you! Don't give it up now!"

"What were you saying?" asks Kyo as he comes back.

"How long have you been there!" yells Tapi in shock.

"Calm down, I just got here!" says Kyo as he looks at her strangely.

"O-oh! Really?... So where's my ice cream?"

"Ah! I could only buy one scoop so I have strawberry for you and I got chocolate for myself. I thought we could share or something."

"O-o-okay," studders Tapi as she quietly starts lick her ice cream. The two just sit on the swings, eating their ice creams until Kyo leans over and takes a bite out of Tapi's strawberry.

"What are you doing!" yells Tapi as her eyes grow wide.

"I wanted to try yours," shrugs Kyo.

"If you get a bite from mine then I'm going to get a bite from yours!" yells Tapi as she quickly leans over and takes a huge bite from his. Kyo just laughs and switches ice cream cones with her.

"Don't you like chocolate more then strawberry?" asks Kyo as he starts to eat her strawberry.

"How did you know?" asks Tapi as she starts to lick the chocolate.

"You and Hapi have been taking photographs together for a long time. You seem to go to the chocolate more then the fruits."

"That might be a little weird that you know that..."

"Nah... I have to hang in the back while I wait for my brother... and you just seem to stand out in the crowd."

"Why?"

"It's because you have this air about you that's so... captivating to me."

"C-captivating?"

"Yeah... it's almost as if I can't get enough of you..."

"What does that mean?" asks Tapi, confused.

"I'm not sure..." says Kyo as he starts to pump his legs back and forth as he looks up at the sky. "I just know that I can't keep my eyes off of you no matter what you're doing... I don't know what this is but I want to figure it out. Can you help me?"

"How do you want me to help you?"

Kyo stops swinging and looks at her with a giant blush covering her face. "Go out with me."

"W-what! I'm seven years old!"

"And I'm eight but... I really really want to know what this is... don't you?"

"Oh... okay..." says Tapi as a blush covers her own face and she looks at the ground.

"Thank you," says Kyo as he kisses her on the cheek and then dashes off.

"Where are you going!" yells Tapi, angry, as she jumps off the swing and chases after him. The whole way Kyo was laughing in delight as the two chases each other around the playground. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, these two will figure out what fate set before them.

_**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have been off-line for soooooo long and I want to say SORRY! I didn't mean to leave you all for so long :( but I was busy with Pokémon Sapphire. Now let's talk about this story... It was a lot cuter in my head... that's all I have to say. It was going to be this really really cute story where everything makes sense, but that was a week ago... I have issues remembering what I had for breakfast (I think it was cereal...) Either way It didn't get on the paper in time which is another sorry from me. Oh! And Strawberrycupcakespikes... I'm sorry I wasn't able to read your story yet I swear I'll get to it later! The good news, I got over my first obsticle! I can never get past Caterpie with my other Pokémon projects so I'm so excited! :D! Now I know that you know who's next! Next chapter is Metapod! (Oh we have a long way to go -_-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- "I'm Not Saying I Love You"**

_**I don't think these stories are doing so well... I probably should have started with a different story instead of with that Bulbasaur one. Next generation I will for sure use a female to start things off! And not to that weird thing in the beginning (Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking with that...) Everyone who's my fan now... I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD! And continue to view because I'm getting really insecure about my writing. Now for this story... it might be like how every metapod is like before they turn into a butterfree. So, without further ado... here's Metapod!**_

The bell rings to signify the beginning of homeroom. The level 3 ten year olds move around, socializing with each other. In the cornor next to the window, there is a level 2 nine year old who is writing something in his notebook. His thick green, long, greasy hair covering his thick round glasses that was starting to fog up.

"Ru~!" calls a beautiful level 3 girl with big purple eyes, stylish white hair with black tips and the cutest fangs when she smiled happily. She was the most popular girl in the class and the best friend of Ru's crush.

"Ran... what are you doing?" mumbles Ru as he continues to write in his notebook.

"That's what I want to ask you... why are you over here all by yourself?" asks Ran.

"I don't fit in with you level 3's... I don't want to fit in with you..." mumbles Ru. _That's why I can't be with Tora._

"What'da ya mean~!" whines Ran as she spreads her arms on the desk and look up at Ru with her big eyes.

"I mean that it's hard for me to talk to you... beautiful people when I look like this..." says Ru as he looks at her with a stern as he gestures to himself.

"But you can change that! I think..." says Ran as she takes off his glasses and pushes his greasy hair out of his face. "See! If you just get contacts and cut you're hair then... wow! You're really handsome! You don't even have a zit on your face!"

"Stop it!" snaps Ru as he shakes his hair out and puts his glasses on. "I'm not like you guys! I'm different and I don't want that to change..."

"Why not?" asks Ran with curious eyes. "If you change then you can talk with the other kids. You can have friends! You don't have to stay in this cornor by yourself, writing what ever you do with this notebook!"

"Why should I change do fit in with you superficial people?" asks Ru, angry. "If you can't deal with me like this then why should I change what I look like?"

"You're right..." says Ran with a smile. "But don't you want to change for the one you love?"

Ru then looks over at Tora, a gorgeous girl with big blue eyes and lush, wavy black hair and a sweet smile. Ru then quickly looks away embarressed.

"So you like Tora..." says Ran, almost sad. She then beams up at Ru, without flashing her sweet fangs. "Don't you want to change for her?"

"Okay class! Get into your seats!" yells the teacher as he enters the classroom. Everyone scurries around to their seats. Ran looks back at Ru as he continues to write in his notebook. After awhile, she turns back to the front and watches the teacher.

~- -_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Ru~! Where are you going~?" asks Ran as she skips behind him.

"I'm going home..." mumbles Ru, trying to get rid of her.

"Wait! Why are you walking so fast?" asks Ran as she catches up with him.

"Because you're annoying me," grumbles Ru.

"But don't you want get Tora's attention!" yells Ran and Ru completely stops where he was and turns around.

"W-what do you mean?" asks Ru as he looks down at the ground.

"I can help you get Tora! But only if you want to."

"Will you change me?"

"Probably," says Ran, a little too confident in herself.

"No thank you," says Ru as he turns around and starts to quickly walk away.

"Please~! I just want to help! I'll even tell Tora for you! I'll help you out! I won't change you! I promise! I'll even pay for your date!"

Ru stops where he was again and mumbles, "promise?"

"Pinky Promise," says Ran as she runs up to him and extends her pinkie. Ru takes it and shakes it.

"Now... about you're posture..." says Ran as she looks Ru up and down.

"You promised me you wouldn't change me," mumbles Ru as he walks around her and hurriedly walks down the street.

"Wait a second!" yells Ran as she catches up with Ru. She places her hand on his back and pulls his shoulders back. "See! Posture is as easy as that and you won't get such bad back 's just this easy!"

Ran looks at Ru and starts to measure their heights. And her eyes grow wide. "Wow! You're taller then I thought you would be," says Ran.

"Thank you," says Ru shily as he hunches back down.

"POSTURE!" yells Ran as she slaps him on the back. A loud crack could be heard and Ran whinches. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine..." says Ru as he flinches.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine... it's fine..."

"Do you need my help?"

"No! No... I'm fine," says Ru. He then takes a step and freezes. "Um... maybe..."

"I'm so sorry!" says Ran as she takes his arm into hers and helps him down the street. "Maybe if you stand up a little straighter..."

"Not! Another! Word!" hisses Ru as he limps down the street, but he rolled back his shoulders to straighten out his back just a little bit, and it really helped.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Did you add the butter?" asks Ran as she looks at Ru's handmade lunch in her hands, the lesson this week was cooking.

"Yes..." mutters Ru.

"What about the savory? If you forget the savory the taste is completely lost!"

"I followed the recipy _exactly. _Don't worry about it so much," says Ru as he takes his lunch back and starts to eat it.

"Wait~! I thought that was for me!"

"What! No! This is mine!"

"Please," says Ran as she bats her eyes and gives a cute smile that showed off her sweet fangs.

"No," smirks Ru as he looks down at his lunch.

"You just smiled!" says Ran with a giant smile. "You should do it more often."

"What are you talking about?" asks Ru as he glares at her, which makes her laugh harder. Something about her sweet, carefree and bubbly laugh made Ru smile happily.

"You know," says Ran as she falls backwards on the ground and looks up at the sky. "You seem to be breaking out of your shell."

"What?" asks Ru as he looks at her, confused.

"Well..." says Ran as she thinks about it for a second. "You seem happier then when you were all by yourself in that cornor."

"What are you talking about?" asks Ru as he looks up at her, curious as to what will happen.

"Well... you're not as shy now and you even smiled! I haven't seen you smile in a long time."

"There was nothing to smile about before."

"And now?"

"And now what?"

"What do you have to smile about now?"

_You. You are what I have to smile about. _"Tora. I should be happy for Tora... right?"

"Y-yeah i guess," says Ran as se get's really quiet.

"So what's today's recipy?" asks Ru as he changes the conversation, hoping that she doesn't dwindle on it.

"Oh! It's these really refreashing finger sandwhiches that I found~!"

Ru just watches Ran go on and on about her stupid little finger sandwhiches and Ru couldn't help but smile. _I love how energetic she is... And that she's so genuine. Of course! She's not the most populare girl because she's quiet and insecure... it's not like she's me..._

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

Ru runs to find Ran in the school courtyard. He wanted to show her something but he found something else. Ran with in a circle of her friends... or what Ru thought was her friends.

"Why do you keep hanging out with that _loser?"_

"We're only telling you this because we care about you. You need to get rid of him and _fast! _If you continue to hang out with him then you're status is going to go down."

"He's holding you back! Level 3's can't hang out with Level 2's! We don't mesh well."

"I don't know," says Ran with a smile and a carefree shrug. "He really isn't that bad. I've had a great time these last few weeks."

"Do you _like _him?" This question got Ru's attention. He looks at Ran hopefully as she mules over this question. _Please say yes... please say yes._

"Of course not!" laughs Ran after a hesitating pause. "I mean... it's not _unheard _of..."

"Yeah! Liking him is so gross," says Tora with a laugh. "It'll be so weird if someone like _us _liked him."

"Tora!" scolds Ran.

"What? Is that so hard to believe? I mean... have you _seen _him?"

"Yeah... I have..." says Ran as she looks down at the ground, almost sad. _I've embarressed her._

"Guys! Guys! He's here!" hisses one of the guys.

"Ru?" asks Ran as she perks up and starts to look for Ru. Ru quickly turns away, trying to run away.

"Ru! RU WAIT!" yells Ran as she jumps off the table and runs towards Ru. "Wait up Ru! Wait!"

"Look!" yells Ru when she catches up with him. "We should just stop this..."

"How long have you been standing there?" asks Ran as her eyes grow wide, scared.

"Long enough to know that Tora will never be into me... All this is pointless if we can't get her now."

"Maybe if you just change..."

"No! I don't want to change for those superficial people! Being together... is not working... so let's not push it if we don't have to...Okay?"

"Ru!" calls Ran as she watches him go.

"Good-bye," says Ru as he waves over his shoulder.

"Are you really going? Ru? Ru!" yells Ran as she watches him walking away.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

It's been weeks since Ru last talk to Ran. He watched her in the back of the room, how she interacted with others, how she'd laugh and he missed that. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her, or else she'll be made fun of. Over these weeks, her fangs have been less and less. Ru just wants to see her smile again. He lets out a sigh and looks out the window, thinking about other things. The bell goes off and everyone gets up to leave except Ru, he continues to look out the window, the world around him not existing. There was a loud bang on his desk and he jumps from his desk. He looks up to see Ran looking down at him with mischevious eyes.

"What'cha looking at?" asks Ran with a sweet smile.

"What are you doing here?" asks Ru as he turns away from her.

"So you're avoiding me?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's too bad because I do want to talk about it. So spill it! Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because being with a guy like me isn't good for you."

"Who said that?" laughs Ran.

"Just because I'm not as _pretty _as you level 3's doesn't mean that I can't hear. I know what you guys say about me."

"Have I ever said that?"

"You don't have to! You are pretty and populare and... I know I'm not someone who would... strangthen your popularity..." says Ru as he stands up to leave, trying to stop the conversation.

"When did I ever say that I care about that?" asks Ran as she takes his arm and pulls him to look at her in the face.

"You don't have to say it for me to know it. I just... I just hate being so alone..."

"What?" asks Ran as her eyes grow wide.

"I miss you," says Ru as he avoids Ran's eyes and starts to walk around the room. "I miss the way you laugh... and the way you smile... and when you get angry... and when I see you... I want to smile but... I know it's just some deal we made that I pulled you in. I don't even know why you keep talking to me!"

"Should I not talk to you?"

"No! Because it hurts too much!"

"What?"

"Every time I talk to you and every time I think about you, something inside of me wishes that you would just stay there and continue doing whatever it is your doing just so I can continue spending time with you... But then I remember that I'm just a charity case for you and I think..."

"You think what?"

"And I think about what you said before, about changing for the person you love. Now I'm not saying I love you but... If I change, do you think I would be able to spend more time with you... that I have to be someone different so that you can see me better?"

Ran runs up to Ru and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"R-Ran? W-what are you doing?" asks Ru as his face gets completely red.

"Why couldn't you just say that earlier!" says Ran as she starts to cry into Ru's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" asks Ru, shocked. He never saw Ran cry before and it broke his heart to see her cry now. "I'm sorry I didn't say... whatever earlier, I didn't know."

"I just wanted to hear you say that for so long and when I heard you liked Tora I kept thinking that 'if only he could look my way. If only he liked me. I won't care what happens to me, as long as I can see him smile just one more time.' and then I started hanging out with you more and more until I truly wanted only you. I didn't care about how you looked or that people think you're weird or anything. I just wanted to be with you! And each day you looked better then anyone on this planet. I don't care that you don't love me, I just care that you want to be with me. I've missed you so much."

Ru then wraps his arms tighter around her and breaths in her perfum hoping that this would last forever. _This might not be love... but one day it could be, and that wouldn't be so bad. If I love her._

_**I finished! So tired~. I really like this chapter! I was so excited about writing this chapter that I was almost ready to pull an all-nighter, **_**almost. **_**I like sleep too much...Anyways, I wanted this to be by the end Ru kind of level's up and changes into a butterfree, you know, breaks out of his shell. If that wasn't obvious then I'm sorry I'm so bad at metaphors. Even with the metaphors aside I'm possitive that Canon's Son will give me a 10~! :D That's just how awesome it is~! I don't know if you read these little black things first (or at all), but I think these are like the little blocks in the mangas, and if you never read those, you're really missing out. My show just came on so I'm leaving you off with me telling you that the next chapter will feature BUTTERFREE! Now I can **__finally __**write a story about teenagers until I have to go pedofile again... I hate bug pokémon...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Only For Show**

_**What do you know? I wrote another chapter! Now I just have to get through the bug pokémon and I would literally but through the worst of it, though Pidgey might be hard... I don't know, we'll talk about it after chapter sixteen, then we'll see if you guys are still with me and I'm still writing (Probably will since I'm trying to syc myself up for these bugs, no matter how challenging they seem to be.) But we're in luck! We are at the final level! So I can use what ever age I want... including 17! Oh, and before I introduce our star, I just want to inform you that I started a new section for the starter pokémon stories so their in a neat little package (all generation starters will be their so you can read them there.) Now I would like to present... Butterfree! Enjoy~!**_

"Tora~!" Tora~! What are you going Tora~?" asks one of two of her best friends as she looks into Tora's big blue eyes. Tora looks around at her two best friends and their boyfriends. It's not that their boyfriends really _needed _to be with their girlfriends, they just liked to be. They always let the girls hang out by themselves and they always make time to hang out with their other friends, but it was just easier for them to hang out with their girlfriends. Not to meantion they were so sickenly sweet that the only people who could stomach them were those four... and apparently Tora, though Tora really couldn't stomach them, but they keep coming back to her like a pests. So Tora just smiles and listen to their baby talk and it's not _all _that bad, sometimes they even have decent conversations, that was really the only thing this thirteen year friendship was riding on.

"So Tora," says her small, super model friend. "When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Look! I don't have to have a boyfriend to be happy! I'm different from you guys," says Tora with a smile. _Everyone's different from you guys. _"I'm fine with just being by myself."

"You're only saying that because you've never had a boyfriend before," says her supermodel friend's boyfriend, as he draps his arm around her shoulder. Her supermodel friend then giggles and cuddles up into his arm. It took everything for her not to puke.

"I guess you're right," says Tora with a fake, sweet smile.

"You need to get you one," says one of her best friends as she pulls out her phone to look at avaliable men.

"What about the model I took pictures with last week at my photo shoot?" asks her supermodel friend as she also checks her phone.

"What model you took pictures with last week?" asks her boyfriend, almost worried. "And why do you have his number?"

"Don't worry!" laughs her supermodel friend. "I told him no but he continued to give me his number. What is a girl to do except keep it for her single best friend?"

"You keep telling yourself that," grumbles her boyfriend.

"Look! I don't need you guys to set me up! I can get a boyfriened if I want to!" snaps Tora, as sweetly as she could of course. She was just so sick of this conversation still going on. "I'm sorry, I just want to get some air."

Tora quickly gets up and leaves the group, angry. Every time they talk to her this happens. Normally she can just put a smile on her face and nod her head while cursing their existance inside but today wasn't the day. She had just finished telling a boy that she liked him, put her whole heart into it, and he rejected her, turned her down flat without even a second thought. It hurt, it really did, and she didn't want to hear how she needed someone in her life if she couldn't pick the man she was going to spend it with someone she didn't like.

"Why am I not PRETTY ENOUGH!" yells Tora from the top of the roof. She lets out a loud exhale to release all her anger. "You idiots don't know what you're missing!"

"Do you mind!" yells a voice from the top of the stairs on the other side of the roof. Tora quickly turns around to see Taf, the most popular, handsome guy for the level 3's. Woman would fight for a clipping of his glossy white hair or to stare in his gorgeous, smoldering red eyes. Everything about him was perfect, and Tora hated that but come on! If you're that perfect you need to be hated and Tora was glad to fill in, since it wasn't hard for her to do so.

"Can you yell a little louder I don't think the **world **heard you clearly," snarks Taf rudely as he hurriedly walks up to her, almost getting into her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I _disturb _you?" asks Tora as she puts on the innocent act.

"In fact, you did!" snaps Taf. Taf had a nasty habit of having a bad attitude, one thing which was mysterious for Tora, since he could have basically _everything. _The hottest girl, the most popular friends, the best parties, a high schooler's dream. Tora bet it was going to bite him in the butt later, but then again it might bite her in the butt also, since she wasn't the ugliest girl in school.

"Look," says Tora, angry. "I don't care if you came up here to get away from your adoring fans or to hide from the mob of girls looking for you down there, but this isn't your roof top so don't boss me around as if you own it."

It took Taf a minute to respond since no one has ever talked back at him, he found it almost... refreashing. "Don't get your panties in a twist!" says Taf, trying to re-gain his footing, so to say.

"Excuse me!" yells Tora, offended by his words. "Don't get my panties in a twist? News Flash! They've been twisting ever since my friends started pressering me to get a boyfriend! 'Boyfriends are soooo much fun since they love you!' 'Tora! You wouldn't be the lady with those cats if you get a boyfriend!' 'Everything's sparkles and glitter with _boyfriends!' _Well maybe I can't get a boyfriend because I can't attract the guys I like and my taste is too refined and I will _**not **_be that lady with those cats because I hate cats! They're too furry and independent not to meantion I'm allergic!"

"Are you done with you're rant?" asks Taf, bored by this conversation.

"No!" says Tora, a little to forceful. "I don't believe _everything _will be sparkles and glitter with a boyfriend, it might just be average to say the least!... Now I'm done!"

"Just ask a boy to be your boyfriend," says Taf as he pushes off the fence surrounding the roof.

"Like I haven't tried that," scoffs Tora. "Why do you think I'm so angry? I was just rejected by the guy I liked. Potential boyfriend down the drain!"

"You don't have to _like _the guy, and in some cases the guy doesn't have to like you. You just need someone to pretend to be your boyfriend. Ask a geeky guy who's completely in love with you, I know the nerds tend to like girls like you."

"Oh please, _everyone _likes a girl like me."

"Aparently not the guy who rejected you. Now focus! Please! There are also guys who would date you for money, like they spend time for you for a certain hour and they get paid. I would have a $10 an hour fee with tips for touching."

"Tips for touching?"

"Yeah!... Lets say $10 extra for holding hands, $20 for my arm around her shoulder, $40 for around her waist, $100 for a kiss."

"Deal."

"What?" asks Taf, completely confused.

"I can pay that, and I don't think it would get that bad to pay $100 for you... I have a job so $10 would be enough. I think that's a perfect idea!"

"Wait wait wait! I didn't agree to this! You are the last girl in the _world _ I would date."

"And you're the last boy I would even _consider _kissing so it's perfect. You can have a side girlfriend who probably won't go to this school since you don't seem to like the girls here and it won't interfer with our transaction. Plus we won't get our wires cross and actually have _feelings _for each other since we hate each other's guts~!"

"Wait! I never said I hate your guts!" says Taf, not liking this idea.

"Please," begs Tora as she grabs his hands and quivers her bottom lip. "I _neeeeeeeeed _you~! Pwease?"

"Fine," says Taf after an extremely long pause. Tora then squels and jumps up and down in a little victory dance.

"Yes! Finally my friends will stop bugging me to get a boyfriend and the girls will stop harrassing... actually... I'm not sure about that, they might continue to harrass you, but you're getting paid so I don't know why you've got a reason to complain."

"Wait!" says Taf as he tries to wrangle Tora in, stupid mistake on his part really, only to get her attention for five minutes. "I have one condition."

"What?"

"That you don't fall in love with me."

"Of course I won't," laughs Tora. "Why would I fall in love with _you?" _

"You don't understand the term 'curtesy to others,' do you?" asks Taf.

"What's that?" asks Tora, completely confused.

"Oh never mind! When should we meet up to fool you're friends?" asks Taf as he starts to get a head ache, wanting this meeting to be over.

"Right after school. Pick me up at room 107 and we'll go on a group date to Tony's for some pizza," says Tora as the bell rings for school to start. "CRAP! Is it that time already! I've got to go! And don't you DARE be late or else it's free!"

"What am I!" yells Taf as he tries to catch her running down the stairs. "A pizza delivery service!"

"A regular Jimmy Fallon everyone!" calls back Tora, already halfway down the stairs. Taf just snickers and leans against the fence again, looking up at the blue sky with a big smile on his face that shows his cute little fangs. She really was a piece of work.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

Tora's phone rings as she stays at home wearing her Feeding America tank top, her Hello Kitty fluffy pajama shorts and matching uggs with her favorite panda bear hat and big, Harry Potter glasses as she sits in her favorite fluffy, comfy chair watching an I Love Lucy marathon.

"Cello?" asks Tora as she opens her phone.

"Hey Tora~!" squels her energetic best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why? What's wrong?" asks Tora, with big eyes.

"No no no! It isn't anything! It's just... I was worried about you and Taf."

"What about Taf?" asks Tora as she takes off her glasses, also worried. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No! It's just after you guys got together a month ago, we've seen you a lot less."

"Don't worry about it!" laughs Tora, for some reason relieved. "We just spend more time alone together, that's all."

Tora pauses for a second and gives a smirk. "_Actually, _we're together right now."

"Really?" asks her friend, almost skeptical. "Then can I ask him something? I want to know what we had for homework in Computer Science class."

"You want to talk to him... Like **right **now?" asks Tora, starting to panic as she looks around.

"If it's not too much of a hassel," says her friend, practically pleading.

"Wait a second please," says Tora as she quickly gets up and **sprints **out the door and down her apartment's stairs and through her town's streets.

"Tora! What is that noise?!"

"I'm... I'm just... exercising! Taf and I are at the gym and I'm on the treadmill! Gotta keep in shape!"

"But you hate running! Even in gym class, when we were _graded, _you refused to run because you hated that feeling. The gym teacher was so mad after you guys got into a screaming match that he personally marched up to the principal's office and everyone got a free day... for a week! Until the Mr. Harker gave in and stopped the running exams!"

"And you guys still haven't thanked me for that!"

"Why are you running now?"

_What would a girlfriend say! What would a girlfriend say! _"I wanted to be with Taf and this was the only thing I could really do so I was like 'sign me up' and now I get this total runners high and all! I feel like I'm running on air!" _I feel like I'm about to __**die! **__Where is that stupid house?_

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" laughs Tora as she frantically looks around and quickly crosses a street, almost getting run over. The car beeps at the stupid pedestrian (aka Tora) and Tora hollars, "Hey I'm walking here!"

"What was that?!" asks her friend, frantic.

"The TV! They just turn it so loud over here," says Tora and then she pretened to yell at imaginary runners, which get her looks on the streets, by yelling, "keep it down over there! Some of us are trying to EXERCISE!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Well... all except the blood lose and minor dizziness I'm fine!"

"If you're feeling dizzy then you should really get off the equipment! It says so in tiny letters at the bottom of the mechian! Please get off before something serious happens."

"Don't *pant* worry! I'm perfectly *pant* fine! I'm almost at the two *pant* hour mark and it'll be a *pant* new record for me! Yeah~!" says Tora as she starts to feel the stinging and aching of running. She started to get a cramp and was sweaty, but after running four blocks, who could blame her.

"Where did he say it was? Where did he say it was?" mumbles Tora to herself. "Was it 29 on 7th avenue or 7 on 29th street?"

"What did you say? You seem to be breaking up!" yells her friend, still on the line. In Tora's pain, she forgot all about her friend.

"NOTHING! I said nothing... must be you saying things because I was dead silent waiting for _you _to say something," laughs Tora sheepishly.

"But I didn't say anything."

"I must not have either because I was waiting for you."

"Tora... are you running to Taf's house right now?"

"What! No," laughs Tora through pants, making it completely obvious she was lying. "I told you I'm on the treadmill with bluetooth!"

"I think you're starting to get brain damage from that thing!"

"Wait! You can get brain damage from running?" pants Tora as she abruptly stops, which everyone knows is a stupid move.

"Of course!" says her friend, completely serious, as Tora hears snickering in the background, probably her sister or grandma listening into her conversation.

"You're lying to me right now," says Tora, iritated and really _not _in the mood to be made fun of.

"What! No, haven't you heard about the man who had brain cancer after he ran a marathon?" asks her friend, sarcastically.

"You're not funny!" snaps Tora as she starts off running again, pushing through the pain. "I'm not in the mood for these kinds of jokes!"

"Why?" asks her friend, innocently.

"I'm just not! I'm tired I'm sweaty and I think I pulled something and it's throbing! I'm not in the mood for your jokes!"

"But I thought you _liked _running? Isn't that why you're doing it? For the 'runner's high'?"

"I'M DOING IT SO SPEND TIME WITH TAF!"

"I think my ear drums burst."

"Boo-freakin'-who!"

"Why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get defensive whenever someone judges you? You're all talk, no walk! Just face the music!"

"7 on 29th street!" pants Tora as she rounds the cornor and spots a huge white mansion with the most beautiful manicure lawn and expensive cars parked on their cobblestone driveway. Tora takes a step back for a second before she charges in.

"Tora... normally your conversations seem to go every which way, and I personally blamed your ADHD and airheadedness to it... but, what in all things holy, are you talking about!"

"The song! 7 on 29th street! I should use it for me and Taf's two month aniversary!"

"7 on 29th street isn't a song," says her friend as Tora quickly jumps over the fence surrounding the mansion, which wasn't the smallest fence in the world, and dashes through the driveway, huffing and puffing the whole way there.

"Are you sure?" pants Tora. "Doesn't it go like, _I got a treat... seven on 29th street! I'm seeing someone sweet... seven on 29th street! I could be blue... if my eyes weren't on you! Yes, I get, to meet... you, seven on 29th street!"_

"I've never heard that song before."

"Then where'd I get the lyrics?"

"I don't know! You write lyrics all the time! It's quite annoying really."

"Taf thinks it's cute," pants Tora as she looks behind her, watching the guards chase her down the drive. She bursts into the house and runs towards the kitchen, finding Taf shirtless with an old pair of abercronbie sweat, drinking from the milk carton, something his mom wouldn't be happy about.

"Tora!" says Taf in surprise, almost choking on his milk. Tora is practically on the floor, wheezing, but manages to put her hand over the reciever so her friend doesn't overhear them.

"Look! I know this isn't part of our agreement but this is an emergency," whispers Tora, just in case.

"How did you even get here?" asks Taf, a little shocked and confused.

"You said it on one of our dates with my friends," wheezes Tora as she tries to fight the pain, a losing battle for someone who's never ran a foot in her life. "Either way! I was at home sitting in and watching I Love Lucy..."

"Like a loser," interrupts Taf.

"I Love Lucy is not for _losers! _She's a household name that every comedian inspires to be and every Disney writer wishes they had! She's created countless memories that are shared through generations and to **know her **_is_ to **love her! **Hence the name I Love Lucy!"

"Will you get to the point Tora!"

"Right right! So I was at home when Ran calls and asked if she could speak to you."

"Why would she ask to speak to me!"

"I might have told her that we were on a date," cringes Tora, not from the pain but from figuring out that this pain was really her own doing. "So now Ran wants to know what the homework was for Computer Science class."

"Give me the phone," says Taf as he extends his hand and rolls his eyes. There chouldn't be anything _more _wrong with this girl and yet _she _was his fake girlfriend. Taf just sighs before he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ran! How you doing?" says Taf cheerfully. "So I heard you needed to know the homework for Computer Science?... Yeah I heard it from Tora... She did... the treadmill... No! What did she say after that?" Taf then laughs after a long pause and continues to conversation with, "That's Tora for you, you gotta love her quirks and all!... Yes... a huh... really?" Taf looks over at Tora at this point, with worry and consern in his voice. "She said slight dizziness and pain?... well that can't be good... "

Tora wasn't able to listen to the rest of the conversation because she quickly ran to the sink, the _last _time she'll ever _run _by the way, and the contains of her lunch _and _breakfast get splattered all over the sink. Tora wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and lets another breakfast and lunch combo fly up and into the sink. It took a while for her to get her bearings and look up, only to see Taf standing over her, holding her hair so it wouldn't get chunks in it.

"Thank you," says Tora meekily as she slids her silky black hair out of his hands.

"What were you thinking... running all the way from your house!" scolds Taf, who was long off the phone with Tora's friend.

"I paniced! All I could think of was 'I need Taf! I need Taf! Taf will fix it! Taf! Taf! Taf!' and before I knew it I was running, which I will _never _do again! Oh lord I'm in so much pain!" mouns Tora as she quickly falls to the ground.

"That's what you get for doing stupid things," says Taf, who could only shake his head, almost in disappointment, at this situation.

"I know! I know!" mouns Tora. "This is all my fault! We really shouldn't have agreed to this. This was stupid in general."

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" yells a high-class, sofisticated woman, appauled, as she walk in only wearing a thin cover-up and bikini with a floppy hat and sun glasses to tie the outfit together. She was high class, something Tora had a hard time being, and confident as she strutted up to Taf and Tora in the kitchen, a magezin and lemonaid in hand. Now all Tora could see was Red. Whenever _any _adult walked up to her like that, she would normally get in trouble and she couldn't get in trouble _again _if her parents were going to pay for her apartment. They thought she was responsible enough to live by herself, but not responsible enough to get a job, so they made an agreement together saying that she will live in the city, by herself, and stay at her school and her parents move out to her grand-parents for one year and go from there. So far it's been a blast, until they got calls from the principal. She didn't need another one.

"I'm so sorry miss!" apologizes Tora quickly, speaking a little to fast for normal people. "I just finished running from my house to see you're son and I couldn't help it~! I just finished eating three bowls of cereal and some Simply Asia before I started to run and I've never ran before! Which was all probably a stupid idea in retrospect because I really could have just gotten a cab."

"Wait... are you Tora?" asks the woman as her face brightens up.

"Yes..." says Tora a lot slower then usual, debating if it was safer to agree with her or blame it on Taf.

"Oh!" squels the woman as she runs up and hugs Tora. "Finally! I've heard so much about you from Taf! And now I finally get to put a face to the stories~! Taf! You never said she was _this _pretty!"

"Th-thank you?" says Tora, scared, but not passing up a free hug. She quickly hugs the strange woman tightly before the woman pushed them apart to get a better look at Tora.

"When Taf said he finally got a girlfriend, me and his father were skeptical at first, but hopeful. Taf's never liked girls before and we were afraid he was going to be alone! But when I heard you guys were going on two months I made sure to give him a bigger allowance to he can pay for this special girl! And now I get to see you in real life~!"

"So you're giving him _money _because of me?" asks Tora as she looks over at Taf, finally having something to hang over his head also. That little sneak was getting money from _two _resevoirs... it's a wonder that he doesn't pay for all their dates really.

"Mom please... you're embarressing me," says Taf.

"You're his _mother! _" says Tora in shock.

"Why do you sound so shocked dear?" asks the mother with a tilt of her head.

"Well..." says Tora as she looks the woman up and down. "You don't look like a woman who has a teenager."

"Oh sweetie~! You're so thoughtful," says the mother with a brilliant, happy smile and pats her arm effectionatly. "Why didn't you tell me she was so thoughtful Taf!"

"Probably because I never thought you would meet her," says Taf, for some reason this hurt Tora, probably because it made her feel like she was just a fling. _This is only buisness, this was only buisness! He probably didn't want to bring his family into a fake relationship. But if that's true then why did he tell his parents about me... I am not getting feelings for him! I'm not getting feelings for him!_

"Oh! I'm so excited! You're the only girl he's ever brough over! Not to meantion told us about them..." says the Mom with a big smile. "Every single girl we set him up with could stand him by the end of the date, I'm surprise you two have been going out for so long!"

"Mom!" says Taf as he starts to push his mom out of the house. "Don't you have to do something?"

"No, nothing," says the Mom with big eyes.

"Really? What about that pool boy? You wanted to talk to him about something and he's only here for today."

"Oh you're right! That stupid boy keeps leaving frogs in the pool and he needs to get _everything _out! That is his job you know!"

"You go tell him that!" encourages Taf.

"I will! I will go tell him that! Hey! Hey you! I need to talk to you! Jonathan! I'm talking to you Jonathan!" yells the mother as she runs out the door. Taf lets out a relieved sigh as she leaves and Tora walks up to him with a michevious smile.

"So... You're getting money from me _and _your parents because I'm your fake girlfriend?" asks Tora with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.." says Taf as he scratches the back of his head. "How about you clean up my house? Do you think you could just walts in here and puke without doing anything about it?"

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! I'll clean this up right now! I'm so sorry," says Tora as she quickly searches the cabinets for cleaning supplies, which wasn't found, while Taf just watches her, smiling. Something about her was... different. He watches as she stumbles around the kitchen.

"By the way," says Taf as he leans over their little island in the kitchen. "Love you're outfit."

"What?" asks Tora as she looks at him then looks at her clothes and dies inside. "Oh crap! I forgot to change! I probably _look _like crap!"

"Nah," says Taf with a goofy smile as he turns to leave the kitchen. "You always look cute. Even without make-up."

Tora watches as he leaves, feeling her cheeks heat up as he does. She quickly shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "You can't show him you like him, you can't show him you like him, you can't show him you like him. That's what we agreed to... We can't fall in love... we can't."

"Are you not done yet!" yells Taf from the patio.

"I must be crazy to like him," says Tora as she starts to scrub again.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Tora~! Look at this~!" squels her best friend as Tora and her two best friends tour the Fair grounds. Her best friend shows Tora a cute little top she found, a probably bought, at one of the stations.

"I like it!" says Tora as she gives her approval.

"Oh look!" says her supermodel friend as she spots someone and loops her arm around Tora's to pull her to see. "There's Taf!"

"Taf? Really! Where?" asks Tora as she looks around and finally spots him in casual clothes, just looking at a few items at a stand.

"Let's call him over," says her best friend, about to yell when Tora stops her.

"NO! No... let's not," says Tora. _He probably wouldn't like that I come up to him without paying...But it was nice to see him.  
_"Why don't you want to ask him over?" asks her supermodel friend, who then gasps. "Are you two going through... a **rough patch?" **

"What! Of course not!" laughs Tora to hide the fact. "No! I just want to... surprise him! Don't you think that would be a good idea?"

"Oh! Let's do that~!" squels her best friend as she jumps up and down excitedly.

Tora and the girls turn around to see Taf... with another girl... kissing. The blood drains from Tora's face as she watches this. A thousand things run through her head in that second along the lines of; _Why didn't he tell me! He likes someone else? Of course he does! He saw me in my __**panda bear **__hat! I must be some kind of freak that __**paid **__him to be her boyfirend!I just... I just thought we had something together. Why was I so stupid! He could have any girl in this world... It just couldn't be me._

After the first second of thinking she takes the second second to react. And to her surprise the reaction was her crying. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so she turned to run, the second time she ever ran in her life, but this time it was away from Taf.

"TORA!" yells her friends as they chase after, calling her name, over and over again to make her stop but Tora doesn't listen. She continues to run, faster and faster. Ignoring the pain and the shortness of her breath. She tries wiping away the tears so her vision doesn't blur up, but just in case she steers clear of any cross-roads. She kept running and running till she felt something familiar and comfortable to her. It was her old playground that she use to go to when she was younger. She finds a small, close space to curl up in and just cry away. Then her cell phone rings. She looks at the ID to see it's Taf. Tora wipes her tears away and clears her throat so that he doesn't hear that she was crying... if that was even possible.

"Hi Taf!" says Tora as energetically as possible, trying to choke down the tears even though her eyes were starting to get moist again.

"Where are you?" asks Taf.

"What to you mean?" laughs Tora as she tries to joke like they usually do, it wasn't his job to do anything for her now so she had to act as if nothing has changed.

"Well... Your friends called me." _LIE_

"It was nothing! I was just not feeling good! You know how weak my stomach is. I ran fourteen blocks one day and puked. That doesn't change for today! I think I ate too much cotton candy. I'm just in the bathroom cleaning up! Call them to say I might be a few minutes but I'm feeling better."

"Liar, I can hear it in your voice stupid! I know you've been crying!"

"Gosh Darn it!" laughs Tora as she looks up and blinks, trying to stop the tears without any success. Tears streak down her cheeks without stopping. "I guess the gig is up! Don't worry... We'll probably break up so you don't have to worry about it... Leave it all to me~! I'll make it so I look like the bad guy and you're reputation isn't ruined."

"What are you talking about?" asks Taf, confused.

"We saw you at the fair... with that girl," says Tora. "So that girl... who was she? Your real girlfriend that you told your parents about? She was pretty... I hope you two are happy together."

"Do you really?" asks Taf as he stands in front of the little dinosaur's mouth and crouches down to meet Tora face to face, ending the call. Tora quickly turns so that Taf can't see the tears coming from her eyes. She then turns to Taf with a big smile.

"Darn~! I guess you found me!" laughs Tora as she tries to put her game face on.

"Tora..." says Taf, almost in pain.

"So you were kissing another girl," shrugs Tora as she gets out of the dinosaur to stand up. "It's not like we were _really _dating! Don't worry about me I'll be fine! See? I'm great! You don't have to worry about me~!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course~!" says Tora trying to beam at him with all the power she could muster, but the tears just keep welling up in her eyes. "You told me not to love you... You told me that I couldn't fall in love with you... but... I... I couldn't help it! I hate to admit it.. but you're right!"

"What?" asks Taf as a cocky smile grows on his face. He almost starts to glow and it fells like a dagger twisting into Tora's stomach.

"I love you! Okay? I love you! I love you! I love you!" yells Tora as the tears start to choke her, but she didn't care. She's had this weight on her chest and she needed to throw it off. " I liked how you would compliment me on my clothes when I was wearing my Hello Kitty pajames and no make-up and I liked how you could be so cool so quickly even when I'm a total wreck. And I love how your the cool and quiet to my loud and vibrant! And I love how you can even have little jokes with my best friends even I don't understand. And I love how you get interrested in the things I like, just because you can... and I want that... Everyday. And I fell for you! I fell for you hard! But like you said... I shouldn't have done that... And now I understand why! Because... Because you would never feel the same way. So I'll break it off so you don't have to deal with another fan girl. I'll disappear from your life and I'm sorry that I barged in like this."

Tora quickly turns away, hoping that she doesn't have to cry in front of him any more. "WAIT!" yells Taf, almost paniced as he runs up to her and grabs her arm, spinning her around for her to hit his chest. She feels his arms wrapping around her and squeezing her tight. Tora then loses it and just starts crying into his chest, not holding anything back.

"Please..." begs Taf. "Please don't go... I... I don't... I just..."

"It's fine," wimpers Tora. "Please just let me go... you don't have to do anything. But please, being with you like this... knowing that you don't like me... it hurts too much! So please.. Please let me go!"

"I can't."

"And why not!"

"You idiot!" yells Taf, actually angry at her. Her eyes grow wide as Taf pushes her away so he can pull her face to his and kiss her. After a few minutes of complete and utter bliss Taf comes up for a breath and leans his head on hers. He still seems a little mad. "Why couldn't you see the signs stupid? Don't you know... You're the only girl I've ever felt like this with? The only girl I _wanted _to hang out with this long. Please... Please don't go... I... I don't know what I would do without you! And when you told me you loved me... I was so happy... I... I don't want you to leave me... I just want you close to my side. Please! Please just don't go!"

"B-but that girl!" says Tora as she pushes away from him.

"She was just a dilusional girl. She was trying to win me from you and thinks that kissing me will get me. I quickly pushed her away when she kissed me," says Taf as he forces Tora to look him in the eyes as he says, "I don't want her, I want _you!"_

"Why?" asks Tora, confused and angry at what just happened.

"Because," says Taf as he smiles. "It's hard to pick one... I love how you're quirky, and loud, and not afraid to be you. I love how you're brave, and willing to do stupid things so that others are happy, and that even if you're hurting if someone you love is smiling then your fine. When I saw that... all I could think was 'Man, if only she would love me like that... then everything will be perfect.' And then I found cute little details about you that I miss when you're gone. Like how you have ten different laughs, how you love cute things when you're alone but when you're with others you try to be cool, and I love how you're an air-head but possible the smartest student at our school and I love how you always lose and misplace things but can remember every little detail about Ran, Tapi, Ru, Kyo, and Me. I love that I love you. That's why I don't want any other girl in this world... except you."

Tora just laughs as the tears continue to run down her cheeks, this time they weren't because her heart was breaking... but because it was growing in happiness. She pulls Taf down so she can show him how to really kiss, and everything in this world was perfect once again.

_**So you know the running scene where Tora almost got ran over and she yells at the driver? That was a total fantasy I've always had and I could help but add it to my story :P Sometimes I love being a writer! Though I have many faults. Like grammar (it took me two minutes to write one sentence in this story because I didn't know if the not should go before or after the have) and character development. I'm starting to feel as if my characters are really one big blob. I hope their not as boring as I think they are... Well they might not be because last chapter's character was shy and reserved (I used the insperation from a little piece of my own personality) while this one is loud and has issues with filter (another part of my personality). I probably think their boring because I see so much of me in them, which I see every day. Hopefully that will carry one to the next chapter, which will feature Weedle... This one will be fun, but not impossible~! Please look forward to it~! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- If Only You Knew**

_**I reached 500 views! Sure... some of those could have been mine... I'm pretty sure that mine was the 500th... Is that sad? That's not sad right? Please say no... But this is the 13th chapter! Probably the worst chapter in this entire collection of one-shots. But the good news is that after this, nothing can be worst! (Only think of the positive!) Now for my second pedofile chapter with Weedle as the main charater! Oh! And look for Butterfree's story (Only For Show) to be extended as a romance story in the pokemon fan fictions. Now... let's get this Weedle chapter over (sorry to all the Weedle fans... I just don't like him.)**_

__"Are you sure that's her?" asks a small boy with glasses and brown hair.

"I'm sure it is! We've been neighbors forever~!" says Oru, a little boy with small black eyes, short brown hair and a big red nose. He was watching he next door neighbor, Bi, a cute seven year old girl with a shiny brown pigtail and a cute smile that could go on for days.

"She can't possible be! Look at her!" says the small boy as he looks at the beautiful girl. "She's too good for you!"

"You think she's too good to be my _neighbor?" _asks Oru.

"Yes," says the small boy simply.

"That's harsh!" says Oru as he starts to tear up. Ever since he was little he had always been a cry baby.

"Well! Have you _seen _her! You're too much of a dork to know her," says the small boy.

"I'll show you!" says Oru as he stands up and rushes over to the cool kid's table where Bi was. "Hey Bi~!"

"Who's that Bi?" asks one of the kids at the table.

"Don't worry about him.." says Bi with a polite smile. "He's just an old friend."

Oru get's all warm and fuzzy when Bi calls him an old friend. "But we don't really hang out that much now," continues Bi. Oru's world then crashes around him when she says that. They've been together since birth and all she could say was '_But we don't really hang out that much now,' _Sure he hasn't been around a lot... but that doesn't mean she should use such harsh words...

"Bi~!" whines Oru.

"Yes?" asks Bi innocently as she looks at Oru.

"Never mind..." mummbles Oru as he hangs his head and walks away, defeated. His little friend was just laughing at him as he came up to sit next to him.

"Shut up!" says Oru angry.

"I can't believe you _did _that! You have to be _soo _embarressed!" laughs his friend, having trouble breathing now.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion!" says Oru as he looks away, angry.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

Oru marches home, still angry at what happpened during lunch.

"Oru! Oru wait up~!" calls Bi as she runs up to catch up with Oru. "Oru! Why did you come and talk to me at lunch?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I thought we were _friends!" _says Oru, a little peeved at her right now.

"How was that my fault?" yells Bi, angry at him now. "You haven't talk to me in forever and you walk up to me during lunch when I was talking to friends who _do _talk to me everyday and just say hi!"

"It's been harder and harder to talk to you," says Oru as he scuffs his foot on the ground. "You're just so popular..."

"I would've talk to you!" says Bi as she puts her hands on her hips and puffs out her cheeks.

"You would've?" asks Oru as he perks up like a puppy about to get a treat.

"Of course," says Bi as she looks down at the ground, trying to hide her red face. "I mean... we've been friends since, like, we were babies! Why wouldn't I talk to my bestest friend? What am I? Bananas!"

"Bananas!" repeats Oru as he busts out laughing. Bi starts laughing with him as the walk to their houses, laughing the whole way. They really were best friends... but Oru liked Bi more then just friends... She was someone most important in Oru's life. But laughing with her now... he could gladly live like this everyday.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Oru!" says his sweet little friend who was a seven year old girl with short, acchan-like hair in a light brown shade with yellow highlights. She had cheerful almond shaped black eyes as she giddly skips up to Oru who is waiting patiently for Bi to come so they could go to the playground in their neighborhood. Oru hadn't expected Koko to come here.

"Koko!" says Oru surprise as he looks down at the shy little girl as she looks up at Oru with teary eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you here~! Sissy dragged me to one of her fashion shoots again andd I don't have anyone to talk to," whimpers Koko, completely scared as she starts to cling to Oru.

"Please Koko I'm going to meet Bi soon! No offense but I don't want you here when she comes," says Oru as he forcefully tries to detach himself from her.

"Please don't Oru! I'm really lost and I don't know how to get back," says Koko as she wraps her hands around his, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Fine," sighs Oru, defeated. "I guess I can help you at least get back to Ia."

"Thank you," says Koko with a grateful bow. "Thank you so much~! I don't know what I would do if I haven't found you! I promise to never get lost again! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay okay!" says Oru as he takes her hands and pulls her through the streets.

"Thank you so much~!" says Koko with a sweet smile. "You totally saved me~! I don't know how to repay you!"

"How about making Bi my girlfriend?" asks Oru as he looks around the town for a studio that will be taking pictures of level 2, intermidate models.

"I don't think I can do that..." thinks Koko as she takes a few second to seriously think about it. "All I really can do is get some make-up from Sissy's photoshoot. Hey! Doesn't Bi already like you?"

"Of course not! Why would a goddess like me?" laughs Oru as if she just said the funniest joke in the world.

"I could have sworn..." mumbles Koko to herself.

"Here! Do you think this could be it?" asks Oru as he looks at a giant building saying _Rico's Modeling Company. Level 2 models and older!_

"This is it~!" squeals Koko as she runs into the glass door. Before she walks in, she turns around and waves good-bye to Oru. Oru waves back to her and quickly runs to the meeting place that Bi and him have agreed on. When he arrives there, he waits... and waits... and waits... and waits... and waits until his mother picks him up.

"Oru! It's six o'clock! Do you want dinner or do you want eat it here?" mocks his mother.

"Can I eat it here?" asks Oru excitedly, the joke going right over his head.

"NO! Now get in the car before I walk over there and make you get in here!" yells his mother.

"I got it!" grumbles Oru as he gets up and runs to the car.

"And hurry up Romeo!" yells his mother. "I think I left the oven on!"

"MOM!" yells Oru in shock as he bucks up. "I thought I told you that nothing hot can be left on or the house would burn down!"

"Yeah yeah!" says his mother as she drives away. "Well it's too late now don't you think?"

"You're so forgetful mom!" laughs Oru as they drive home. "But please remember important things! I would like to be thirty billion."

"Thirty billion! WOW that's old!" says his mom. As his mom drives away, Oru starts thinking where Bi could be, and why she didn't arrive.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Bi!" yells Oru as he chases her down the street as they walk back home. Bi has been avoiding him all day and Oru didn't know why. He finally caught up with her and turns her around to face him. "What's the matter Bi?"

"I can't be friends with you!" yells Bi right when she looks at his face.

"What?" asks Oru, a little taken aback. "But why? Was it something I did?"

"I just don't want to see you anymore," says Bi as she looks down at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"Please..." whispers Oru.

"It's hard to talk during school and it's weird for girls to hang out with boys... I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you..." says Bi as she takes her hand out of his and walks away.

"PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY!" yells Oru that scares Bi out of her skin.

"Geez you scared me!" scolds Bi as she places her hand on her heart, hoping that it would slow it down just a little bit.

"Please don't leave me! Please don't hate me! I love being with you and I can't stand you not being at least my friend!" says Oru as he closes his eyes and spills his heart out. "Why can't we at least be friends."

"Because I don't want to be your friend!" yells Bi as she looks away herself, unable to face him. "I can't... I can't be with you... when you're with _her!"_

"'her'?" asks Oru as he tilts his head in confusion.

"I say you with your girlfriend yesterday! And if I can't be your girlfriend then I don't want to be your friend because i like you too much just to be friends!" cries Bi as she covers her eyes with her arm as the tears just come out. "I like you _sooooo _much but when I saw you holding that other girl's hand I got had all these ekky feelings and I didn't like them! So if I can't be your girlfriend and get rid of these ekky feelings then I don't want to see you so I won't feel this!"

Oru then pulls her in close so he could hug her. He whispers in her ear, "I can't believe that we're so stupid! That girl wasn't my girlfriend! She was Koko and she was lost! I was just helping her find her sister!"

"So she's not your girlfriend?" asks Bi as she pulls away from Oru to look up at him. Oru has a big, goofy smile on his face as he shakes his head.

"Of course not! Because the only girl I like is you!" laughs Oru as he kisses her forehead.

_**I'm channeling my Kid's Next Door when I was writing this chapter. Since it's hard to understand kids, I was going more for cutie and sweet with romance on the side. It's easier then making it too pedofile... I just hope it didn't end up like the Caterpie chapter. No, I think it's sweet and I don't care what you think! (I'm lying, your comments are what get me through the day sometimes... I need more reviews~!) But I didn't want there to be too much chemistry because little kids are like 'eww! cooties!' and are all grossed out by each other so that two seven year olds actually **_like _**each other is pretty magnificent. I hope this one wasn't so bad, but next one is Kakuna and I was going to do another bloom into an adult sort of chapter! Not like Metapod but something else, only for Kakuna :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- You Found Me**

_**So the title of this one is a twist to the main title. Every chapter is the main thing~! I would like to hear your imput on them. PM me and tell me your favorite chapter so far. Oh! And I'm hearing about some people taking my stories and expanding on them... Good for you~! I can't wait to read what you guys write! It's going to be so good! And if you want to use any of my stories then you can. I give you my permission! Just as long as you tell everyone where you got it! (I need the publicity!) Now enough about me! Let's start talking about our main character, Kakuna!**_

__The flashing of bulbs. Loud pumping music playing to get everyone in the mood. cute clothes and great looking people. Everyone would wish to have this job! Everyone could only dream what this does for you! Everyone except one.

"Stop!" yells the photographer as a gorgeous girl with long, flowing and gorgeous brown hair with honey blond highlights tries to model the latest line of _High Class Chic. _"Can you _please _get rid of your sister Ia!"

The famous model, Ia walks off set from her pose to her sister, a ten year old mousy girl with the acchan like light brown hair with carmel highlights and sweet, gorgeous almond shaped black eyes. She was standing near the moderator, looking at the photographs that were taken.

"Please Koko," says Ia as she looks at her younger sister with pleading eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" stammers Koko as she bows to the camera man and slowly walks away. She then goes over to the chair behind the rack of clothes and stares in wonders at all the colorful fabric and frilly laces and different shades of denim. She then looks down at her faded denim blose with dark Olivia Denim jeggings (hand-me-downs from her sister) paired with como flats and a thin pink belt and sighs. She was never going to be like her sister... and it was so frustrating. Even though her and her sister looked a _lot _alike but that didn't stop people from only seeing Ia instead of her, no matter how hard she tried, so in the end she just gave up. She took in her sisters hand-me-downs only to help out her struggling parents, and she manages her sister's career and spending so that she doesn't go over, but also gets free clothes for the jobs as well as a little money for the electricity bill. Koko then pulls out a few of her 'books' from her Indu multi-colored backpack that her sister got for her to carry everything in, school, work (well it's not really work, more like helping out), and other things like Koko's little stuffed caterpillar, Kuna. As she starts to fill out the spending account and the little coloum for the income when one of the male models walks up to her and sits next to her.

"What'cha doing?" asks the boy as he looks over her shoulder to look at the books in her hands with his sexy pale red eyes. He runs his long, slender fingures through his honey golden hair. He had the most gorgeous smile that complemented his perfectly tan skin tone. He was gorgeous and only two year older then Koko, which means that he got the wrong person again. These models... they may look good but sometimes they weren't the smartest people ever. But they were soooo pretty to look at!

"I'm sorry," says Koko as she hides her account books. "I'm not Ia, she's over there... taking pictures."

"I know that," says the boy with a smirk. "I'm not stupid you know!"

"Oh! It's fine if you thought I was her! People do that all the time! I promise that I won't tell anyone about this mistake! In fact, I will even vouch for you if you tell everyone that I came up to you claiming that I was my sister," says Koko quickly, thinking that he was too embarressed to mention his mistake. "You don't have to worry about me! I'm use to this~! I guess it's because I'm like me sister really..."

The boy puts his fingure over her lips making her stop talking, shaking his head. "I_ already _know that Ia's over there for the new teen vogue magezin shoot. I came over here, because I didn't see your name on the roster today and I wanted to get to know you. I didn't even know you were related to Ia... and tell you the truth I can't see the resemblence."

Koko bursts into laughter on acciedent. She quickly covers her mouth, embarressed at what just happened.

"I am so sorry!" apologizes Koko quickly.

"Nah! I like it when you laugh," says the boy as he gives a laugh of his own. "You're so much prettier when you laugh then when you're just sitting here, lonely."

"I'm not lonely!" says Koko as she looks down at her books.

"Of course you're lonely!" laughs the boy. "That's why I came over here in the first place!"

"Nuko! You're up!" yells one of the hands as they come over and helping the handsome boy towards the camera.

"Well... see you later mysterious girl," says Nuko with a smirk.

"I'm Koko!" yells Koko as she stands up at the last minute before he goes on set. He turns around to look at her in shock and she continues, "I'm Koko and I'm not a mysterious girl! I'm everything you just said and nothing more!"

Nuko gives a smirk and says, "I think you're a little more!"

A blush crawls onto Koko's face as he gives a wink and turns towards his shoot. _Nuko... Nuko... Where have a heard that name before. _It then hits her and she hits her fist on her palm in victory. _Ia! Nuko was the hot male model that Ia wants as her boyfriend! That's where I've heard it before! Funny how I can't remember since she only stops talking about him in her sleep and even then... He must have __**really **__not known who I was if he was talking to __**me! **_

Koko shakes her head to clear her head before she sits down and starts the account books again when her sister comes gracefully, like a ballerina, up to her and sets her cute tush next to Koko.

"So you were talking to Nuko?" asks Ia as she leans in closer to Koko. "What were you talking about? Pfft! What else would you talk about but me? So what'd you say? Did you tell him how awesome I am?"

"What else will I tell him?" asks Koko as she rolls her black eyes behind her Thick rimmed glasses. She had to stoke her sister's ego at every turn, ordered by her parents. Her parents didn't want Ia... to lose her confidence. So Ia got to live a sheltered life and Koko had to brave the harsh comments of the world, because Ia had a future and Koko didn't. But what her parents didn't know is that Ia could take care of herself. Since she has been so sheltered and told how pretty she is, she had trouble communicating with the outside world correctly, but when her sister sees something sad, heart wrenching, or tramatic, she was the perfect person to go to. Ia was the greatest, sweetest sister to have around... without her ego. That's why Koko continues this jig, because at the end of the day... it's worth it.

"Ia! We need you back on set!" yells one of the hands from the set.

"I have to go!" says Ia sympathetically as she gets up. "I miss you already~!"

"I miss you too," says Koko with a weak smile. _That's right... I'm only here for Ia. There's no way I can be better then Ia...Oh well, better get back to the books!_

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

The doorbell rings and Koko gets up from her accounting books to open it. "I got it Mom!" yells Koko. At the open door stood her sister... and Nuko.

"Hey there," says Nuko with a crooked smile as he looks down at Koko.

"Look Koko~!" whispers Ia as she grabs Koko's hands. "He came home to eat dinner with me~! Our babies will be _so _cute~! You better get the cutest clothes you can find!"

"I'll try," says Koko as she pats Ia on the shoulder and turns to get back to her books.

"So Koko," says Ia as she pulls Nuko over to the couch and pulls him to sit next to her. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Pasta," says Koko as she continues to look at the books.

"But we had pasta before~! Can't we have a nice refreashing salade or something? Or something special for our guest~?" asks Ia as she starts to cling to Nuko.

"We have fruits, flour, milk, butter, and sugar. I might be able to whip up a fruit shortcake. We also have lettuce, crotuns, dressing, cheese, vegetables, and other assortment of toppings to throw together a salade if the need arises," says Koko as she sighs, giving in. They may be working her to the bone, but it really wasn't her fault.

"Can you really do that?" asks Ia as she claps her hands together in excitment.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," says Koko as she regretfully gets up to go to the kitchen. She really needs to finish writing up the account books but Ia needs a constant diet of toast and cereal in the morning, subway Veggie Lovers for lunch and salad for dinner. Apparently if you eat the same thing every day you'll lose weight, though her sister really doesn't need to lose anything since she's perfectly thin. As she starts to make the salad and shortcake while keeping an eye for the water as it boils for the noodles. That's when Nuko walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter, watching Koko.

"You know," says Nuko. "You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do," says Koko as she continues to consintrate on her cooking. "How else am I suppose to help out?"

"I don't know," says Nuko, sarcastically. "Maybe make your _parents _do it? Or perhaps your _sister?" _

"Mom and Dad work late or need to 'see' their assistance. And Ia works to feed us since Mom and Dad keep all the money for themselves. This really is the least I could do."

"But Ia buys more clothes and make-up and stuff then anyone I know," says Nuko, a little confused.

"It's to stay on top, plus we're able to do that because of her payday."

"You really are so different from the girls I know," says Nuko with a smirk.

"Ia's the same you know... She's my sister after all."

"But she's so... superficial!"

"It's not her fault that she's like that. Mom and Dad kind of groomed her to be like that...'

"Why do you always stand up for her?" asks Nuko as he looks into her eyes. Koko continues to look at the pasta, not daring to look up.

"You won't understand," says Koko quietly.

"Try me," says Nuko as he takes her chin and makes her look up at his face.

"People think she's superficial but only judge her by her looks. They only care what's on the outside and normally they just either judge her as a ditzy supermodel or a superficial jerk who only wants to ruin people's lives. But she doesn't even have a friend and she isn't bad, she's no where _near _bad. But because of her job... people judge. So I have to be there for her, or no one will."

"Why are you such a great sister?" ask Nuko with a smirk as he starts to get closer. Koko then ducks from Nuko and takes the salad out to the table.

"Salads out!" yells Koko as she goes back to drain the noodles and takes the cake out, starting to frosting it

"Why aren't you two eating Koko?" asks Ia from the table.

"I have to finish the cake!" says Koko as she starts to make the frosting.

"Come and sit down! You can finish it later! And wouldn't it be easier to frosting after it cooled?"

"But if I don't put the frosting on right away then it won't taste good!"

"Then you sit down and I'll finish the cake~!" says Ia as she gets up and takes everything out of Koko's hands.

"Are you sure?" asks Koko, a little skeptical. "Don't you have to eat _exactly _at 5:32 to get optimum ability to burn the most calories."

"Of course~!" says Ia with a sweet smile. "It will be fine if I don't eat a _few _minutes on schedula wouldn't kill me~! Now go sit down~! Oh Nuko! Can you help me?"

"What do you need help with?" asks Nuko as Koko sits down and watches those two talking. She just ate her noodles in peace as her sister and Nuko seem to be talking. Ia keep trying to get closer and closer to Nuko, but Nuko just keep moving farther and farther away from her, trying not get too close to Ia for some reason. Throughout the whole interaction between the two, Nuko kept turning to look at Koko periodically. Each time he looked over at her, he couldn't help himself from smiling. Koko ignores him completely and watches Ia, rooting for her sister in her head. Even though she wanted him, and liked the attention he was giving her, she wasn't confident in this game that he was playing and didn't want to invest too much in it. She didn't want to give her heart out if he wasn't going to stick to her. Boys tend to levitate to the more prettier then Koko, girls like Ia. Koko loved to set people up, it was a hobby of hers that she would _never _give up!

"Hey Koko!" calls her sister from the kitchen. Koko gets up with her now empty plate and puts it in the soapy water before she is pulled away by Ia.

"What is it Ia?" asks Koko sweetly as she tips her head after Ia pulls Koko out into the hallway, away from Nuko's ears. "Isn't it going well?"

"Yeah, it's going great... for you," says Ia as she tries to smile up at her sweetily, it just wasn't coming out right.

"What?" asks Koko as a blush grows on her face.

"I think he's in love with you! He won't stop talking about you, and I've tried everything to get the conversation my way... but you've taken over and I can't reel him in," says Ia with a bittersweet smile.

"Don't worry about it," says Koko as she rubs her sister's shoulders, trying to pump her up. "There's nothing you can't do. Not to meantion, they've never picked me over you in the end. I'm nothing! He's probably going through me to get to you. It's simple math! Koko plus Boy equals Ia! You're the end game! Not me."

"What if that's not true in this case?" asks Nuko, leaning against the hallway wall, looking at the sisters.

"That's not true," says Koko with an insecure chuckle. There couldn't be a way that Nuko liked Koko more then Ia.

"Of course it's true," says Nuko as he starts to get mad a little, maybe because he could see something special, that Koko couldn't see. "You're always with your sister, sitting by yourself, doing math that is _way _above your level! Something kids should even _have _to do!"

"I'm very advanced in the math section," pipes in Koko.

"It doesn't matter! You're just... the most amazing thing in the world. And each time I talk to you I want to learn more and more about you. I keep learning little tid-bits and watching you makes me smile. And sometimes we have conversations that I can see us having when were old and farting all the time and have more wrinkles then a pug. I can see us in the future smiling the same way, and having fun the same way, and walking off to hold hands to go home. That's all I really want, and you give that to me."

"Please stop!" says Koko as she places her hands on her ears. "I know that you'll leave me when something get's better comes along! I just know it!"

"That's not going to happen," says Nuko as he walks over and takes her hands off her ears. On his lips was a crooked grin that seemed to level up his looks.

"How do you know?" asks Koko as tears flood in his eyes.

"For better or for worst," says Nuko with an almost giddy grin. "Don't you remember that?"

"What?"

"When I was six, me and this little four year old girl I knew who I was _madly _in love with had a little ceremony. My mom pretended to be the praist and I vowed to her that I will never kiss another girl or catch any other girl's cooties. And with that, we sealed the deal with my first kiss."

"I know I was the four year old you're talking about, but that was a long time ago. You don't have to honor that vow. You can do what you want, you are your own man now. It wasn't even legal, it was just a pretend game for little kids, that was six years ago!"

"I know that I don't have to honor them, and I know that it might not even be anything legal, but I don't care. I didn't honor my vows because I thought I _had _to, I honored them because I _wanted _to. Those four years that I knew you were the best in the world! I couldn't wait to see you again. I might not remember anything, actually nothing of those years, except the feelings I felt for you. That's what helped me get through my career, life, and everything inbetween. I love you, and I think I'm only going to love you. Because when I'm with all those other models, i just remember when we were younger and had that wedding. I _love _you, and I love saying I love you. Please Koko," says Nuko as he grabs her hands and pulls her in close to look into her eyes. "Please don't make me go six more years without seeing you!"

"Do it!" whispers Ia from behind, cheering her on.

"Are you sure? But I thought you were always going to marry him! You always talk about him!" whispers Koko over her shoulder to her sister.

"I would normally be sad, and almost mad that you would take him, but with that cute story, how could I say no to that? It was just the best~!" says Ia happily with a supportive smile.

"But..." says Koko, but before she could object, Nuko pulls her face forward to plant a big, passionate kiss on her lips, stopping her from talking. A kiss that will reaccure for years, and years to come till they were old and farting, and even after.

_**This took a little longer because I was writing my new fan fiction, Cinderella in Stilettos, which is not a pokémon fan fiction. Anyways, I hoped you like this one~! I knew what the beginning was and then... I got lost, but look! I'm back on track! Hopefully Beedrill's chapter goes a little more smoothly. Here's to another great chapter~! Continue to support me through the bugs and I hope it'll get better... I hope that you're still with me :D Please read~!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- My attention**

_**I know I've been off the grid lately but that's because I have been in the Virgin Islands (and my mom wouldn't let me take my computer :( waah~) So I'm back~! Hopefully you didn't miss me too much! I was reading the comments and I noticed that Thewinkingme posted a comment (Thank you~!) and I'm sorry if this is a collective thought for all of you. I'll try better next time! And if anyone else has any ideas, please tell me~! I promise to get better and better! And I will continue to be as bubbly and light-hearted as always! Not to meantion I'll try to make you laugh ;) The following contant might be over K. Sorry... but I really don't know how to write this story any other way.**_

_**Don't read if you are under a K+ reader.**_

"And then the guy came up and was like, 'who are you again? Can I get your number?' and I was all like, 'I don't date creeps, creep!'" A group of teenagers laugh as they are gathered around a gorgeous girl. She was doting on her four year boyfriend, Ipus, and yes, he was the football captain and known as the most handsome guy of the eighteen year olds, well... one of them.

"Supa!" calls Ia as she waves to a boy with toussled honey blond hair and maroon eyes that were highlighted with his slicked framed glasses. He groans as he turns to look at who was talking to him and rolls his eyes. Supa and Ia have known each other since middle school. Of course he's had the biggest crush on Ia's nerdy friend Kora since a little longer then they were all friends, and any friend of Kora's is a friend of Ia's, or that's how Ia thought of it.

"What do you want Ia," says Supa as he walks up to there group, almost a little angry at her.

"Why so grumby mister grumby pants?" teases Ia.

"Yeah? What's wrong with my girlfriend freak?" asks Ipus as he starts to get into his face.

"Nothing... nothing at all," says Supa with a little bit for an aggressive shrug. He didn't really like Ia at all but he put up with her... for Kora.

"Why don't you come with us?" asks Kora, a cute little woman with copper brown hair and honey highlights with vibrant green eyes. Every time he saw her, he fell more and more in love.

"Okay," says Supa a little like a love struck boy.

"Great! We can get the band together!" cries Ia as she swings her arm around his shoulder and pulls the group towards their little hang out in the mall. After a round of chinese food and Taco Hut, Ia scoots closer to Supa since Ipus and Kora were taking a bathroom break.

"Hey Supa! How are you doing?" asks Ia sweetly as she starts twirling his hair and looking up at him with her big almond shaped red eyes.

"What do you want you plastic Barbie?" sneers Supa.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second," says Ia as she starts to pout.

"Fine," says Supa as he rolls his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay! I know I wouldn't talk to you about this stuff with you but you haven't flirted with me and Kora's not here," says Supa who's so excited that she can't even sit still. "I'm thinking about giving my virginity to Ipus~!"

"Why would I want to talk about this?" asks Supa, some what disgusted.

"Please! Please just sit through this!" begs Ia. "Please?"

"Crap," says Supa after a long pause. "Where is Kora and Ipus? Shouldn't they be talking to you instead of me? Shouldn't they be back by now? How long does it take for a dump?"

Supa gets out of the booth and walks over to the bathrooms, opening the doors to the mens bathroom to see Ipus... kiss a girl... who was Kora... and she quickly looks down at the floor, hopeing that Supa wouldn't see her face. Supa quickly just slams the door so they know he's there and looks at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yells at them.

"Supa!" says Ipus as he takes Kora off of him and tries to straighten out his shirt.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" asks Supa, a little panicked.

"Please don't tell Ia!" begs Kora as she wipes away her messed up lipstick with pleading eyes at Supa, eyes that went right through his soul. He couldn't say know to her.

"Why would I tell her anything?" asks Supa with a bittersweet smile. "I hate her guts."

"You don't understand man," says Ipus as he puts his hand on Supa's shoulder. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"Don't!" yells Supa as hits his hand off in anger. "I'll keep this secrete, but only for Kora. You're dead to me so don't even _try _to talk to me. But hurry up... whatever it is your doing and get out of here before Ia comes looking for you. I'm not licensed to handle her like that."

"Right away! I just need to get straighten up before leaving," says Kora as she runs to the mirror and starts to re-do her make-up. Supa just looks back at her, his eyes almost showing his disappointment in her. He just shakes his head and pushes open the bathroom door to see Ia walking into the girls bathroom.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing Ia?" laughs Supa as he catches her and twirls her away from the girls bathroom so she wouldn't see that Kora wasn't there.

"I was just looking for Kora. You guys didn't come back to the table and I was starting to get worried," says Supa as he ushers her back to the table. "I just say her a Chick-Fil-A getting another order, she'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Are you sure?" asks Ia.

"Man, I hope so," says Supa under his breath ass they both walk back to the table.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

__"Supa~!" cries Ia from the other end of the phone. Supa does a double take of his phone to make sure that it wasn't some trick. Of course it wasn't a mistake. Supa just rolls his eyes and puts the phone back to his ear.

"What do you want Ia?" he almost growls this.

"Ipus didn't show up for our shoot," panics Ia in the phone. "And I'm here all alone and the talent scoot from Vogue is here and I've already told him all about Ipus and he won't pick up his phone! Please help me~! Please! You're the only one who will talk to me! Even Kora won't pick up her phone!"

"Okay, I'll try to get ahold of one of them," says Supa as he starts to think, _Ipus and Kora are probably together right now. Probably on one of their dates. Hopefully I can get one of them. _

"Wait!" yells Ia as Supa was about to turn off his phone. "Don't hang up on me! I don't think I can handle you hanging up on me also! Please don't hang up! I-I can't handle this!"

"Okay," says Supa as he sighs. It was a little difficult to handle her, but the poor girl was being cheated on... It was only the right thing to do by being nice to her.

"I'll just call from the land line," says Supa. "I'll leave the phone. Is that okay?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" says Ia over the phone. Supa just takes a big breath before he dials Ipus's number. It rings a few times before someone actually picked up the phone.

"Supa~!" cries Kora at the other end.

"Hey Ipus!" says Supa, caught a little off guard by Kora's voice, but he had to keep this stupid secret because of those two.

"What are you talking about?" asks Kora.

"Ia is waiting for you at your shoot today! Where are you man?" asks Supa.

"Ia's waiting for Ipus?" asks Kora. "He's with me right now!"

"I understand that since I had to call _your _phone," says Supa.

"RIght right," says Kora. Then, a little more quiet then before, it seems that Kora and Ipus are have a discusion with each other... well more like yelling with each other.

"Supa, you still there?" asks Ipus after he took the phone from Kora. "Tell Ia whatever you want. I don't care. Make up a story, keep her happy, give her the world if you have to. Just make sure she's happy. I don't want to leave Kora."

"I know how you feel," says Supa after awhile "But this, this is low, even for a coward like you."

"Supa," says Ipus.

"Don't! I don't want to hear from you," says Supa, growling into the phone. "Don't ever talk to me again. And do Ia a favor and just dump her already!"

Supa angerily slammed down the phone on the reciever and took a deep breath before he picks up his cellphone to break the news to Ia.

"He's not coming is he?" asks Ia.

"I'm afraid not," says Supa, genuinely sad for her.

"Why does he never pick me up anymore, or go on the dates we set? He even _missed _our five year anniversary last week! Why is he so distant? Do you think he's cheating on me?" asks Ia in a panic.

"No, he's not cheating on you!"

"No... I understand why he's cheating on me. I'm not always there for him when he needs me... and I really shouldn't have put it off for so long. It could also be that I'm not pretty enough, or sexy enough... maybe if I coould try harder... get more tips..."

"Why do you need to be more of anything?" asks Supa, kind of shocked that this was her reaction. "You're a supermodel for heavens sake! Why would you need to change? You're really good at it, aren't you?"

"What's the point of everyone thinking I'm beautiful when I can't even get my boyfriend to like me?" whines Ia. "And Mr. Darvin is her- Mr. Darvin!"

"Is your boyfriend coming or not?" asks a male's voice from the other end.

"N-no! Not at all! I'm convincing him right now to come over! He even suggested that we do the shoot together!" says Ia with a shaky laugh. "He's actually on the phone with me and he's says 'hi'. He'll be right over."

"Good, I want to meet this fine young man you keep telling me about," says the male voice as it gets farther away.

"Of course Mr. Darvin! You won't regret it!" yells Ia cheerfully. She then whispers into the phone's reciever, "You've gotta help me! Please, please, please! I need you Supa! Please help me!"

"What ah heck no! Not in your-" yells Supa before he stops himself and thinks about how Ipus told him to give her the world. _This is only for Kora. _"Fine... I'll do it."

"Thank you so much~!" squells Ia. "I'll make sure that you won't be sorry."

"I hope you mean that," whispers Supa as he turns off his phone. He then sighs and rushes off to his car.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"And who might you be?" asks the person at the front gate of the set for Ia's photo shoot.

"Look, Ia sent for me, I need to get in," says Supa as he tries to get around the person.

"I'm sorry, you're not on the list so I can't let you in," says the person.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" says Supa as he throws his arms up in anger.

"Ipus! Ipus you're here!" yells Ia as she runs up. She had to hike up her trail because her wedding dress that she was wearing was getting in the way. Ia looked a little flushed, almost as if she'd been running around for a very long time. She seemed to be a glow about her, probably from the her sweating. She then grab Supa's hand and brilliantly smiles up at him before she rushes off to her next thing.

"I'm so glad you made it!" says Ia happily. "I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Supa looks at her and the hand that she was holding and something filled him up. He didn't know what it meant, be he didn't not like it, that's for sure. He just had to put up with her, that's all. So he takes a deep breath and lets her drag him then patiently lets her shoove him into a dressing room for him to change into a pure white tuxedo with a splatter paint tie and black button up shirt. He was then taken from there to a set that covered in various white flowers and satin drapped everywhere. In the center of the picture as Ia, talking to the photographer as they discused what was expected in this shoot. Everything was so energetic and vibrant that it captivated Supa.

"There's the lucky man!" says the photographer as he pulls Supa towards Ia and practacally throws him at her. "NOW! Let's remember that you two love each other and lets make magic!"

"Just go with it," whispers Ia as she leans into Supa's ear. Supa could feel her breath on his neck, but tries not to think about it. It was easy to fall in lust with this gorgeous girl, but Supa knew it could never be love. It absolutely could _not _be.

"Are you two ready?" asks the photographer as he picks up his camera and places it up to his eye. "Now... let's make magic!"

And it seemed that Ia did make magic as she touched and got close so close to Supa that it seemed like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was so intoxicating that Supa seemed to want more, a kiss on the lips, a grasp of their hands, or maybe entangling each others hands in the others silky soft hair, but Ia knew how to pull away just at the right time that it wasn't cought on camera, but it was a constent reminder to Supa that they were barely friends, and this was just a favor.

"Great! Give me more of that baby! Perfect! Perfect!" calls the photographer as he frantically clicks away with his camera getting every possible angle of the two. Each click, Ia made a tiny movement that made Supa make a tiny movement almost as if it was needed. Each shot was perfectly executed to brilliance. Nothing was too out there. Every movement was perfect and every placement was for optimal visial attraction. Shot after shot came out perfect till the clock struck six.

"Well everyone!" calls the photographer. "That's a wrap!"

Everyone claps and congratulates Ia as she humbly takes their compliments. Then a fashionable older man comes up to the couple with a cigar in his mouth.

"So this is the famous Ipus huh?" asks the guy as he taps the end of his cigar so its ashes spill all over the floor.

"Mr. Darvin!" says Ia as she draps herself over Supa in a loving way. "This is my boyfriend!"

"Pleasure it is to meet you sir," says Supa kindly as he extends his hand for the man to shake.

"The pleasure is mine," laughs Mr. Darvin as he takes Supa's hand and gives it a strong shake. "I've heard so much about you from Ia. It seems she's a lucky girl."

"Nah," says Supa. "I feel like I'm the lucky one most of the time. I really got a great girlfriend, didn't I?"

"This one's a keeper Ia," says Mr. Darvin as he walks away. "And I would like to see the both of you at our shoot in a week! Don't be late!"

"Of course Mr. Darvin!" yells Ia. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

"Wait!" whispers Supa as he pulls Ia over and looks at her in shock and panic. "I have to pretened to be Ipus _again?" _

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize he would say that! I promise to ask him to switch right away!" says Ia as she realizes her mistake. "Don't worry, you don't ever have to be Ipus again! I promise!"

"Okay," says Supa a little skeptical as they start to change into the clothes they came here in.

"Hey Supa," says Ia from the girl's changing room.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Back where?"

"When you said that you felt like you were the lucky one?"

"Well... I'm trying to be Ipus right? And that's something that Ipus would say in that kind of situation, I think..."

"Oh... right," says Ia, almost sad.

"Sometimes I think he really is lucky to have you. Especially today with this shoot, he missed out on something spectacular."

"You really thought it was spectacular?" asks Ia with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah... well... who wouldn't really... when they see you like that," says Supa a little embarressed about what he said. After a long pause of the two not saying anything to each other, Supa speaks up with a, "Hey Ia?" but before he could tell about Ipus and Kora, Ia's phone goes off.

"Hold on Supa!" says Ia quickly as she answers her phone. "Baby! Where are you... yeah... yeah... are you sure?...I understand baby... yeah, I love you too."

"Was that Ipus?" asks Supa after he got his shirt over his head and was starting to head out of the changing room.

"Yeah, he just wanted to call and say he was sorry, and that he loves me," explains Ia as she steps out of the dressing room also, the wedding dress hanging up on the hook in the dressing room. "By the way, was there something you wanted to tell me Supa?"

"Nothing," laughs Supa, not wanting to spoil whatever it was she was thinking. "I was just thinking outloud."

"Oh... okay," says Ia a little gloomy.

"Hey," says Supa as he slings his arm around her shoulder and tows her to the exit door. "In all honesty, this was really fun! To bad Ipus missed out!"

"Yeah!" says Ia with a happy smile. "I had fun also~! We should do this again some time!"

"We should," says Supa. _We probably will... if Ipus doesn't tell you the truth soon._

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

"Ia! Ia where are you!" cries Kora as she runs down the hallways in a panic. "Ia! Please listen to me!"

Supa watches as the frantic, petit girl rushes through classrooms in search of her best friend.  
"What's the matter?" asks Supa, genuinly conserned. It had been a few weeks since the photoshoot and Supa had been forced to spend some time with Ia, who he found out, wasn't as bad as he thought she would be. In fact, he even considered her a friend now (which is a lot to say, considering he hated every aspect about her before.) Now Supa was paniced that Ia was missing, as if something wasn't right in this world.

"Ia! W-we told her! And... she just ran off! There was nothing I could do to stop her! Please Supa! Do something!" sniffles Kora as she looks up at Supa with big, puppy-dog eyes. In the past, that might have worked on Supa. He would have felt complet and utter sympathy for this pathetic creature, even if she had cheated on her best friend. But now... now that Supa knew... about Ia and everything... what she did was unforgivable. He had to find Ia, to tell her he was sorry, to do something.

"I hope you and Ipus are happy now," sneers Supa as he rushes off to find Ia. He checks in all her usual places, the lunch room, the roof, the girls bathroom (which he asked a girl exiting if Ia was in there, not actually going in himself,) the gym, the art room and even that little cubby-locker hole in the band room where she liked to practice her trumpet. Of course, these were her obvious places, so Ipus and Kora looked there also. If she wanted to hide, then she would hide in the most out of place spot so that it would be near impossible to find her, that's when Supa remembered the Art Garden that AP art was working on. Ia was out there almost every day during art class, getting inspiration and designing her own piece for the garden (which was placed in there last semester.) She had to be there.

Supa rushed through the hallways till he got to the two glass doors that lead outside and slammed them open (by mistake of course) hurriedly looking around to find her. She was perced on her piece of art, which was a giant hand holding an acorn between two fingers with flora surrounding it, all in various shades and colors of metals. She looked so small and helpless in that hand, that it broke Supa's heart.

"Ia?" he says quietly. At this, Ia whips her head around, her flushed and puffy face angrily looking at him in pain as tears rolled down her face, she then jumps off the thing and comes running up to him, punching him in the shoulder.

"You knew! Didn't you!" yells Ia. "DIDN'T YOU!"

It took a while for Supa to get his bearings, him having to look away from her tortured face so he wouldn't have to cry. He then was able to coak out the words, "yes."

"How long?" whimpers Ia.

"The mall..." says Supa simply, but that was enough to completely break Ia down.

"You knew?" asks Ia as she pounds on his chest, over and over. "You knew! You knew! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you lie to me when you knew!"

"I didn't want to hurt you," says Supa, unable to look at her face.

"This whole time, Ipus was cheating on me! And no one told me!" yells Ia as a new round of tears run down her face. "And what's worst! That you knew this whole time!"

"What!" yells Supa, tried of being the bad guy in this situation. "How was I suppose to tell you! How was I suppose to break the news to you that your boyfriend was cheating on you with your best friend when I was just a nobody to you!"

"You weren't a nobody to me!"

"Oh yeah! You never even realized that I was there! You never even acknologed my exsitance! I was NOTHING to you!... so how was I suppose to tell you? You wouldn't have believed me anyways."

"You're not nothing to me," says Ia, after she stops hitting him and clutches his shirt in her hands, crying into his chest. She was so small and so scared that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and make sure she was okay.

"We weren't even friends before this."

"Of course we were!" cries Ia.

"No... we weren't. You never even asked me to join you unless Kora insisted on it."

"That's not true!"

"It is! Please... just stop lying and admit it. Even if we had been something, you would have never believed that your perfect Ipus had cheated on you."

"You know *sniff*... it wasn't the cheating part *sniff*, or even the betrayal of my boyfriend *hic*and best friend that is making me cry right now. It's the fact that *sniff* you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"But... it would have been so much easier to dump Ipus if you had just told me to my face."

"Why would you have dumped Ipus? He's perfect for you," says Supa as he tries to pull Ia away to look at her face, but Ia clutches on tight, not letting go for anything. She snuggles her face into his shirt and Supa knew it was going to have to be washed after this.

"Because he was growing more distant," sniffles Ia. "He wasn't coming to important events that I needed him in, and he wasn't listening to me, or spending time with me. He already thought that I wasn't his girlfriend, and he wasn't treating me right... He wasn't treating me like you..."

"What?" asks Supa, a little surprised and wondering if he heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

Ia mumbles something inaudiable into his shirt and he just pats her hair. "You know," he states, "if you want me listen to you, you've gotta speak louder."

But the next move Ia made was unexpected. She had pushed away from Supa's chest and pulled him down towards her, letting her lips brush his. Something electrified between the two, something amazing. Supa didn't want to lose this, didn't want to stop for a breath or pull to say something. So before she pulled away, he brought her in closer and poured everything in. Everything seemed to make sense, seemed to be perfect. Everything was right in the world when it had been wrong for so long. Finally, before they would sufficate themselves, they both pulled away, Supa leaning his forehead on hers and both looking into each others eyes.

"Now I kind of regret not telling you sooner," laughs Supa. Ia just giggles and pulls him in closer for round two.

_**I told you guys that the bugs were going to be a challenge... wow, I'm so behind right now... I started a blog up called Shorts and Pictures which is short stories of pokémon with pictures attacted, but my computer won't let me write anything (they always have ads in the way and they disabled my clicking.) I wanted to write a story every day, but because of the clicking feasco, I'm barely sure if I can write at all... does anyone have **_any _**suggestions on how I can fix this! I really want to get through these amazing pictures! Oh... and if you were wondering, Ia mumbled "I love you" in his shirt... I don't know why I didn't add that into the story... but there you go! Hopefully you really like this one because the next on is Pidgey~!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Knowing When to Give Up**

_**I told you that the bugs were going to be the death of me! I know I haven't been posting weekly like I promise and I'm sorry! I'm going to try and catch up! If I miss a lot that because I'm starting a new story (very stupid of me), trying to catch up on my daily blog posts, write a new chapter for a random fan fiction of mine and write for this story. I should really start to realize this title (Knowing When to Give Up) but I just can't~! I just love love love everything! Maybe I should stop watching random shows and start writing more... Hopefully I can do that... But this one is Pidgey! I hope you like it~!**_

Poppy trudges through the book store with a strange look on her perfectly pale face. She then plops down and lets out a long groan. Her boss, a handsome man with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes hidden behind thin glasses and a tall, chivelleed figure. He looks sternly at his more then annoying assistant and grumbles, "What's wrong now?"

"He dumped me!" whines Poppy as she turns her head on the table to look over at him with big, sad eyes.

"Who dumped you now?" asks the Bossy as he gets back to work, fileing books.

"John! I gave him everything and he just said he'd rather have a girl like my younger sister! Said, 'she's more outgoing then you are.' Why does everyone love her and not me?" whines Poppy as she falls backwards on the floor.

"Get up! I just cleaned that!" says the Bossy as he glares at her.

"Sorry Mr. G!" says Poppy as she quickly scrambles up and dusts off the back of her pants to get rid of the dirt.

"When will you learn my name? You've been working for my family bookstore for over a year now! This is pretty pathetic," says Mr. G (Real name is Mr. Greenberd)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" laughs Poppy as she rubs the back of her head.

"Maybe that's why you can't keep a boyfriend," whispers Mr. G

"Hey! He was my first boyfriend!" yells Poppy as she puffs out her cheeks.

"Are you kidding! You're seventeen and you've only had one boyfriend!" yells the bossy, completely shocked. "I had at _least _two girlfriends at a time when I was your age!"

"_My _age! You're only one year older then me!"

"_And _I'm you're boss!"

"That's only because your mother didn't want to take care of the store any more and gave it to you after you graduated high school!"

"That's not completely fair! I've worked hard here!"

_Ding! _Rings the bell in the front of the store to signal that a costemure has arrived. Poppy energetically looks over, a habit she wasn't willing to break, and her jaw drops to the floor. In the doorway was her ex-boyfriend, and next to her ex was the most handsome man she's ever seen. He had brilliant brown eyes that were a mixture of honey and hazelnuts, his hair was light and whispy now slicked back to hug his skull. He looked taller then her ex, which she found very humorous for some reason, and had a smile that lit up the whole store. Her heart melted when she looked at him and it took at deadly nudge from her boss to awake her from her daydream.

"I'm sorry!" she says quickly as a blush covers her face. "Can you please repeat that?"

"No worries," says the handsome guy as he flashes another smile at her. "Are you okay though? He don't seem like you're feeling good."

"I think I was bit with the love bug," murmers Poppy as she starts to see heart. Her ex snickers and her face instantly gets red. Her boss just looks over at her with a mocking look of his own and Poppy just wishes the floor would fall out from under her.

Then the sweet handsome guy leans in and whispers to her, "Don't worry, I think I was bitten by the same thing! But don't worry, I think I know a cure!"

"What?" asks Poppy as she leans in closer, completely and utterly interested.

"A cup of coffee, always seems to work," says the guy with a lop-sided grin.

"It's a good thing I love coffee," smiles Poppy, completely dazed by him.

"Why don't you meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow? Coffee on me!" says the boy as he winks at her and leaves saying over his shoulder, "and don't forget my name!"

"You haven't told me your name!" yells Poppy back.

"It's Otto!" yells the boy back as John quickly follows behind, grumbling and complaining to him.

"Otto..." whispers Poppy as another smile plays on her lips.

"You're not seriously thinking of going out with that guy!" says Mr. G, cutting in quickly.

"Why shouldn't I?" asks Poppy with a cross of her arms. She can act like a total and complete fool around other guys, but not Mr. G. Mr. G was someone she felt like she could stand up to and still be friends with at the end of the day. Mr. G was someone special to her and she wasn't afraid to make him sweat a little. But he wasn't sweating a little now... it seems as if he was sweating a lot really.

"Well... b-because!" says Mr. G as he tries to think up a good excuse. "You have to work tomorrow!"

"Tomorrows Saturday. We're closed on Saturday," says Poppy as she rolls her eyes.

"So we are... Well... I guess... I guess I can't tell you want to do," says Mr. G as he turns around, almost mad and starts to shelf books. "Now get those ordered books on the shelves while I go to the back!"

"Yes sir!" says Poppy with a salut as she skips off to the bookshelves. She didn't notice the way Mr. G watched her since her back was to him. He looks at her, sadly before he sighs and turns around, starting to put books back.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

It took Poppy seven hours to pick out the perfect outfit for the date with Otto. She looks at her full-length mirror and moving from one side to the other, making sure that it looks absolutely amazing. She excitedly smiles at her own reflection before she runs out of her room and towards the bus, taking a few hours before getting to her desired location. As she got closer and closer to the location, her stomach started to twist and turn in anticipation. She always loves this part of dating, not knowing what was going to happen next, getting excited for the first touch, the first kiss. Poppy takes a deep sigh as the static of the intercom above announces the arrive of the Bus at her location. She quickly scurries off the Bus and tries to push through the crowd without getting her hair messed up, fighting for her place.

Out of breath, but still energetic, Poppy stretches to get the blood flowing and she give herself a sweet smile as she walks towards the Café.

"Poppy!" calls Otto from one of the tables and Poppy walks over to him.

"Hey Otto," says Poppy as she sits in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind but I already ordered your drink for you," says Otto with a brilliant smile. A blush covers her face and she has to look at her hands.

"T-that's fine," Poppy manages to get out.

"Hey," says Otto as he leans closer to her. She looks up at him with wide eyes and sees his brilliant smile again as he says, "Were you as exctied for this as I was?"

"Yeah!" says Poppy as she finds her energy again. "I took seven hours to pick out this dress!"

"Really?" asks Otto as his eyes start to shine with excitement. "I took eight hours to pick out this outfit!"

Poppy lets out a sweet laugh that twinkles like bells and the tension between them instantly dissolves, the conversation between then starts to pick up and they talk more freely now. Over their coffee, they talk about everything from the best books to how awesome the new TV series was. Afterwards, Poppy walks back to the bus with a daydream like experession, happy with the day. She couldn't believe how perfectly that first date went! This _has _to be love! There was no doubt in her mind that it wasn't. Hopefully this feeling would last for the both of them.

~-_- :D ^u^ ;_; ^.O~

Poppy busily works in the Bookshop, thinking about Otto the whole time. She would stop periodically and just stare off into space to sigh. After a while of this, Mr. G just rolls his eyes at her and sweeps one of her feet to wake her from her day dream.

"You're not getting paid to daydream! You're getting paid to work!" yells Mr. G.

"And you're not getting paid to make witty puns or you'll be poor!" yells Poppy back in high spirits.

"That wasn't clever _or_ witty," grumbles Mr. G as he continues to sweep.

"You're just jealous," says Poppy as she sticks out her tongue and walks away, a stack of books in her hand. She should have paid attention to where she was going, because she ends up running into a girl, knocking the books to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" cries Poppy as she hurriedly tries to pick everything.

"No, no," says the girl as she rubs her bottom and whinches. "It was my fault, I should have at least helped you with that stack."

Poppy looks down at the wallet in her hand. It wasn't hers... right? No, because the girl's license was here. But then... why was a picture of Otto here.

"Who's this?" asks Poppy as she points to Otto.

"Huh? Oh! That's my boyfriend Otto! He's the best! I feel so lucky to have him as a boyfriend! He's just the nicest, sweetest, kindest person I've ever met!"

"You're b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah... why?"

Poppy quickly dials Otto's number, which she memorized, and waits as the phone rings.

"_Hey" _says Otto

"So I was helping Mr. G today when guess what! I accidently ran into this girl... um," says Poppy as she temporarily takes the phone off her ear and looks at the girl.

"Kiki," says the girl quickly, a little confused.

"Kiki! And guess what, she has a picture of you. Can you please explain this to me?"

"_Oh Crap! I knew I forgot something! Sorry Poppy..." _Crap, it was coming again... it always comes. "_I didn't mean to forget! Honest! I wanted to tell you! But... I'm so sorry."_

"Please stop stalling and get the balls to do it," says Poppy, trying to choke back the tears. She knew this was coming, the least she could do was to not give him the satisfaction of her crying.

"_Kiki is better as a girlfriend then you are. I don't need a wife, I need a friend. Please don't take this the wrong way... but I don't want to see you again."_

"Now was that so hard?" sneers Poppy as she quickly snaps close the phone.

"Um..." asks Kiki as she looks at Poppy, scared.

"Please leave," whispers Poppy as she just stares off into the distance.

"What?" asks Kiki.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yells Poppy, making Kiki leave with her tail between her legs, figuratively not literally. Tears spilled over and snob built up in her nose as she watch the girl who won her boyfriend run out of the bookstore. Her breat becomes short gasps as she feels a warm cacoon wrap around her. She quickly wipes away her tears as she says, "I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm use to this already."

After a long pause, a deep voice can be heard saying, "You're not fine stupid. I know it feels the world is crushing down on you.. but you can get through this. I'll help if you like."

"What do you know of heart break!" hic-ups Poppy as the tears pour into her palms.

Another pause is followed by this statement, "I've had my heart broken."

"Really!" says Poppy as she tries to turn and look at Mr. G's face, but Mr. G just tightened his grip around her and leans his chin on the crown of her head, resting it there.

"There was this stupid girl I knew that loved every boy that came into the bookstore," says Mr G, almost bittersweetly.

"What a stupid girl," says Poppy with a look of disgust.

"Can you please! I'm telling the story!" scolds Mr. G.

"You still like her!" says Poppy, instantly forgetting about the whole break up ordial and starting to get geniunly interested. It might have been because of the stings of jealousy in her heart... or maybe something else. Yes! It was more likely then not pity! That's what it was.

"Well this girl," continues Mr. G. "She was the best. Every day she had a laaugh that would light up my world and a smile playing on her lips. She would do cute things, and motherly things, and sweet things. Everything she did seemed to be perfect. Even though she would never look at me, I was fine, because I got to stand next to this amazing girl every day."

"Wait!" yells Poppy as Mr. G turns to go back into the stock room. He freezes where he stands, anticipating what will be coming next. "A girl actually can _resist your charm! _No way hot stuff. I'm not paying this story."

"It doesn't really matter if you buy it or not," says Mr. G sadily as he starts to walk again. "All that matters is how I deal with it."

Almost as if a dying light bulb that got a second wind, a spark starts to flicker in Poppy's head. "Wait a second," she says quietly. "That girl..."

But Mr. G was too far away to hear what she was saying. She had to be closer to him for some reason. She had to see him! She has to be near him! She then leaps forward, reaching out towards Mr. Greenberd and encasing him in a hug. He turns halfway around, wide-eyed and shocked as he looks down at her.

"Sorry... I'm sorry," hic-ups Poppy, crying happy tears this time. "I'm sorry I didn't noticed.

A smile just grows on Mr. Greenberd's face as he ruffles her hair and hugs her back. "Don't worry about it," he replies in her hair. "I'm use to your slowness by now."

This makes Poppy laugh, cry, and hic-up all at the same time. She has never been this happy before.

_**I'm soooo sorry~~ I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't finished this in a week~! I feel so bad~, and pathetic, but mostly bad~! Please don't hate me _ I promise to make it up to you by writing FOUR chapters! Possibly more because I have a feeling that this will happen again... and again... and again... I'm a really bad writer, I can't even make a deadline! Hopefully you don't hate me too much and you'll read my next story, which will be Pidegeotto... I think it's Pidgeotto, right? Because I would assume that Pidgeot was the next level, because it has fewer letters, and then it would be Pidgeotto, the more levels the more letters sort of thing... I wonder why that is...? Anyway, hope you liked it~! Bye-bye!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Those Crazy Little Brats**

_**Hello~! So, this is my second story out of my four story marathon. Well now it's a four story marathon, it might grow in number by the time I finish this story... There's a reason why I don't do marathons. I can barely run really... Why do I do things like this~! I can't even think of a romantic story to write about now! ARGGH! Stupid smart ideas at the time! If I could go back in time I would slap myself for doing this! Actually... I might actually encourage myself because I am **_**that **_**stupid. How knows! No ones made a time mechine so I can't prove my theory! Anyways, this one is for Pidgeotto! Hope you like it and please comment! And if you've made it this far then... CONGRADULATIONS!**_

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN'!" yells a tall, muscular man with flexed pecs as he glares down at the beautiful girl with long auburn hair and wide, scared gray eyes.

"P-please Jon!" begs the girl as she looks up at him teary eyed. "Why can't I~!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY CHESS!" yells Jon as he knocks her piece off the board.

"You always do this~!" whines the girl as she falls to the floor in exhaustion. She then starts to roll around with her arms outstretched and cries, "Why is it so hard to play chess with you~!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" yells Jon as he slams his foot on the table and glares down at her. "GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER PI AND MAYBE YOU CAN PLAY!"

"Get my life together?" asks Pi as she looks up at the ceiling and starts to think about her life.

"You know," says Jon as he calms down and sits back down. "You're doing really well for yourself."

"Was that a compliment?" asks Pi as she pops up and looks at Jon with sparkling eyes.

"Well... you know... you're a smart eighteen year old who isn't pregnant or doing bad things... so that's got to count for something..." says Jon, unable to look at her eyes, a blush covering his face.

"What are you saying?" asks Pi as she gets a sly look on her face. Jon glances at her and has to look away as his blush gets darker. he was oso energetic before but now he seems almost awkward with her.

"Well... I guess I'm saying that I could like a worst girl..." says Jon. It takes Pi a few seconds to process what is being said before a brilliant smile errupts on her face, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like you too~!" was all she says. A small smile grows on his face before he starts to get animated again.

"This isn't some love game! Let's play chess like real men!" yells Jon, his blush was still there.

"OISH!" yells Pi, feeling energized again. That might be the reason why she likes him so much, because no matter who down she gets he also makes her feel extremely happy. She starts to focus intensly as she tries to move her next piece and Jon just watches her, a soft smile growing on his own face.

_**FINALLY DONE~! Oh! What a relief! And just in time for X and Y~! You know... reading over this... this chapter is really short... I'M SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to make it this short, and you've all been waiting such a long time! ;-; (I'm in a time crunch~!) but on the plus side I gave you a new chapter ~! (weak...) So I know that Jon yells in like half of this story but I wanted him to be a very passionate guy. You know, those people that are all like WHOOO! and for some reason you start feeling WHOOOO! also even though you think they're absolutly annoying? Well I wanted him to be like that... I might not have done as well because I realy don't like Pidgeotto (Why is Pidgeotto a second level! The name **_alone _**is third level material!) Hopefully I'll have more luck with Pidgeot. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**_


End file.
